When You Say Nothing At All
by Ginny612
Summary: Some really strange neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then other things happen. Total D/G. Read end of Chapter 17 for summary of sequel!!
1. The Twilight Zone

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 11/23/02  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I am only borrowing them and playing with them for a little while. If I feel like it maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm doing... MAYBE!  
  
Author Note: I know that there *HAS* to be a story out there somewhere where there is tutoring involved, but in no way am I trying to steal or copy anything. Tutoring is only in the first few chapters.  
  
Author Note #2: This is my first time writing a HP story so please be kind when reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own "The Twilight Zone" Song. I am just using it for fun! :o)  
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! :o)  
  
WARNING!!!: I *WILL* be using song titles as chapter titles, so if they seem a little weird title chapters, it's mainly just because. ~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Warning #2: At some points Draco and Ginny will be acting out of Character  
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Last day of testing...  
  
"Pens down everyone," Professor McGonagall called out, "Please bring your papers up here and place them on my desk."  
  
Everyone stood up and brought their papers up to her desk. She wished everyone a good summer as they came up. Each student wished her one too and left. When Draco Malfoy came up to her desk, she asked him to stay. Ginny put her test on McGonagall's desk and  
went back to sit at her own desk.   
  
Draco sat in a near by desk and waited for McGonagall to talk to him. After a few minutes Draco turned to Ginny and asked, "What are you still doing here, Weasley?"   
  
Ginny, who was one of the very few girls who wasn't scared of Draco, said, "I asked Professor McGonagall to correct my test before I leave. Though I don't see why that's any of your business. What's your excuse?"   
  
Before Draco could reply McGonagall looked up and said, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please come up here." The two walked up to her desk. She smiled and looked at Ginny, "Congratulations Miss Weasley, you got a perfect score," Ginny was beaming, "And I got  
you into next year's advanced Transfiguration class too."  
  
"Really?" Ginny squeaked loudly.   
  
Draco had to rub his ear to make sure that he could still hear out of it.  
  
"Yes, really."   
  
"Thank you Professor! Have a good summer!"   
  
She didn't say anything to Draco and was about to leave when Professor McGonagall said, "Not so fast. I need you to stay." Ginny stayed put.   
  
McGonagall turned to Draco, "Now Mr. Malfoy, we had a discussion a while ago."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "I remember."  
  
"Well, you didn't fulfill it."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "You mean I failed?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes."  
  
Draco sighed, "Does this mean I'm not going to move on to my 7th year in September?"  
  
Ginny was feeling bad for him, but then realized, 'Oh my gosh! If he doesn't move on, he'll be in my class!!'  
  
"Well, no. I've talked it over with Professor Dumbledore. We have discussed it and because you have tried harder we are going to pass you." Ginny was shocked; could they really do that? Ginny just shrugged.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Draco paused for a moment and then said, "Why did she," pointed to Ginny, "have to be here to hear that?"  
  
"I am not done. We have decided that we will pass you, but I am assigning you a tutor."   
  
"A tutor? Who are you going to get to tutor me?" He asked.   
  
Professor McGonagall waved a hand towards Ginny.   
  
"NO!" they both exclaimed.   
  
McGonagall let out a very disappointed breath of air, "Now Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you really have to stop this huge feud." The two looked at each other and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't really think that you can make us do that," Draco said boldly, then added, "can you?"  
  
"Actually no," the two let out a sigh of relief, "but if you two don't, I shall write a letter to your family and tell them that they need to set you up with a tutor who you see fit."  
  
Draco's face dropped; there was no way that he could let his father know that he failed Transfiguration. "Fine," Draco whispered.   
  
Ginny just glared at him. Draco turned, mumbled a 'Good-bye' to Professor McGonagall, glared at Ginny, and walked towards the door thinking, 'I'll just study really hard and won't have to worry about Weasley'.   
  
"Oh and one more thing," McGonagall called after him. Draco stopped and turned  
around. "I will be writing to Mrs. Weasley about this whole arrangement and will ask her to keep me posted."  
  
"Why Professor, don't you trust me?" Draco said.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I don't," and she went back to grading her papers.   
  
Ginny said 'Good-bye' to the Professor and walked over towards Draco.  
  
"Weasley, I swear if you tell anyone--"   
  
"Whom am I going to tell?" she asked and started to walk out of the classroom.  
  
Draco walked up to her and said, "Your brothers, Potter, that Mud--"  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks, turned around, and gave him the evilest look, "Shut it Malfoy. If you dare speak that way about Hermione again, I swear I *will* tell everyone, including your family, and that's not a threat."  
  
Draco looked a little stunned. "Well, well, looks as though the littlest Weasley has finally grown a back bone."  
  
Ginny kept on walking, "Everyone but my mother and father will be gone this summer," before Draco could say another thing, "All the boys, including Harry, Hermione, and Lavender are going to Romania to visit Charlie and Sarah."  
  
Draco couldn't help but hear a little bit of disappointment in her tone. "Awww, and they didn't want their baby sister to tag along, huh? What, is Granger still afraid that you'll steal Harry away?"  
  
Ginny stopped and turned around. "I mean it Ferret Boy, don't try me! I'm not in the mood for it." Before Malfoy could say another word, Ginny continued, "I will send you an owl as soon as everyone leaves." With that, Ginny turned around and ran down  
the corridor.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So guys tell me what you think and please review. 


	2. Life Goes On

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 11/25/02  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I am only borrowing them and playing with them for a little while. If I feel like it maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm doing... MAYBE!  
  
Author Note: I know that there *HAS* to be a story out there somewhere where there is tutoring involved, but in no way am I trying to steal or copy anything. Tutoring is only in the first few chapters.  
  
Thank you: Once again to Beck! Thanks for the help girl!!   
  
Author Note #2: This is my first time writing a HP story so please be kind when reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer #2: Leann Rimes sings "Life goes on" and I do not own it.  
  
WARNING!!!: I *WILL* be using song titles as chapter titles, so if they seem a little weird title chapters, it's mainly just because.   
  
Warning #2: At some points Draco and Ginny will probably be acting out of character.   
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
A week later...  
  
It was late; Ginny was sitting on her windowsill waiting to hear from Draco. While waiting, she was remembering how much happened within the week.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
The day after Professor McGonagall told Ginny she had to tutor Draco all summer long, they had their big end of the year feast. Gryffindor won the House Cup at the end of the year, beating Slytherin house by only 5 points.   
  
The next day they all bordered the Hogwarts Express to go back home. Hermione and Lavender insisted that Ginny sit with them in their compartment. Ginny smiled; she knew they were trying to make her feel part of the group, but they weren't doing that good of a job. While in the compartment, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender wouldn't stop talking about their big trip to Romania. They talked about how much fun they were going to have, and the girls couldn't stop talking about Sarah and Charlie's first little baby.  
Ginny could tell that tears were about to roll down her cheeks so she got up and left. No one asked where she was going, so she suspected that no one noticed that she left. She went looking for some of the girls that she hung out with, but unfortunately she found  
someone else. When she opened a compartment door, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting all by himself.   
  
"Hey! Ever hear of knocking Weasley?!" he growled.  
  
Ginny mumbled, "Sorry. Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"What?!" Draco looked up at her.  
  
"You're all alone here and I'm looking for an empty compartment."  
  
She could see Draco's expression soften up very slightly and before he could answer her she said, "Thanks," closed the door behind her, and sat down next to the window.   
  
They were both quiet for a long time, but Ginny soon fixed that. Without even looking at Draco, she asked, "So have you decided what you are going to tell your father?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny sighed, turned her head around and said, "About why you're coming to my house."  
  
Draco looked down at his shoes, "Well, I'm hoping that he's not going to be home much this summer, but if he is then I decided that I would tell him that *I* am tutoring *you*."   
  
He expected a little fight from Ginny, but all she said was, "Fine. Whatever. Doesn't bother me."   
  
Draco knew that something was up with Ginny, but didn't feel like asking because he didn't care.   
  
A while later Draco knew they were coming close to the station. He, not wanting Potter and Weasley catching Ginny in there and asking questions, decided to get her to leave. Draco looked over to her and noticed that she fell asleep. "Hey Weasley!" Draco called out, but Ginny didn't wake up. He kicked her a little hard in the leg.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny woke up rubbing her leg.  
  
"We're almost at Platform 9 3/4."  
  
"Oh. Did you have to kick me?"  
  
"Oh quiet down, Weasley. I didn't do it too hard. Now get going before your brother or your Potter finds you."  
  
Ginny, a little insulted, got up and left giving him a soft, "Bye".  
  
By the time she got back to her compartment, they had already arrived at the train station. She crept in and all of them were making out; one pair on each couch.   
  
Ginny cleared her throat, but nothing happened. "Come on guys we're here," she muttered, but still nothing. "Come on, don't make me conjure up a hose!" Ginny  
decided to mumble a soft spell and before she knew it, all four of them were hurled to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Hey!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.   
  
Ginny grabbed her carry-on bag, flung it over her shoulder, and said, "Let's go! We're at Platform 9 3/4." She left to go grab her other things.  
  
That week seemed to go by very quickly. Ginny asked her parents not to tell the boys whom she was tutoring and they agreed not to.   
  
On the day the boys left, Ron looked at Ginny and asked, "You sure you don't want to come with us?"  
  
'What a prat!' she said to herself. 'First he begs me not to go with them, and now he's asking me to go. He just wants to sound like a good brother.' "Nah, I told you. I'm tutoring that Ravenclaw from a year below me."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Good luck with that."  
  
Fred, George, and Percy all gave her hugs. Everyone was really glad to go, except Percy. "I go and take a summer off from work to go see my brother," he whined, "but will he come here? Nooo!"  
  
"That's enough Percy," Mr. Weasley reprimanded him.  
  
"Yes, Father." Percy didn't stop arguing, but he did complain quieter.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Lavender all smiled, said bye to Ginny, and all left by Floo powder to Charlie's house.  
  
Ginny went to go write to Draco that he was to come over the next day.   
  
~*~Back to the Present~*~  
  
Ginny was half asleep when she heard a soft knocking on the window. She looked and saw a rather beautiful owl standing there. She opened the window and the owl came in. She grabbed the letter that was attached to its leg and offered it a piece of cookie. The owl took it and flew out of the window. Ginny looked at the parchment, which read:  
  
"Sounds fine. I'll be there in the morning."  
  
No names, no nothing. "Bastard," she said. She climbed into bed and was thinking of how her summer had now turned from awful to dreadful. A whole two and a half months of Malfoy. Ginny sighed, thought, and then fell asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
Author note: I have no clue how far they can actually travel using floo powder, so I'm gonna pretend that it can reach Romania.   
  
Thank you to all those who have begun to review already. Thanks guys! I really appreciate everything!! Hope you all continue enjoying. 


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 12/12/02  
  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I am only borrowing them and playing with them for a little while. If I feel like it maybe I'll be good and put them back when I'm doing... MAYBE!  
  
Author Note: I know that there *HAS* to be a story out there somewhere where there is tutoring involved, but in no way am I trying to steal or copy anything. Tutoring is only in the first few chapters. And also I know I have read somewhere that the three of them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are called the 'Dream Team' but I can't remember where. Either in one of the books or one of the stories I read. If I have seemed to have stole it from someone else's story I am sorry and if you want it back just say the word and it's out of here.   
  
Author Note #2: This is my first time writing a HP story so please be kind when reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own "The Twilight Zone" Song. I am just using it for fun! :o)  
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! :o)  
  
WARNING!!!: I *WILL* be using song titles as chapter titles, so if they seem a little weird title chapters, it's mainly just because.   
  
Warning #2: At some points Draco and Ginny will be acting out of Character  
  
WARNING!!!!!! Out of character Draco in this chapter!!!!  
  
Thank you to those who have already started to review!!! Thanks a lot guys!! Oh and to answer tamara-02 question, next chapter there will be a little more romance and yes all the guys will eventually find out about the whole thing. It'll be a couple more chapters but it's still gonna happen. ENJOY!!!  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
  
  
Draco reached the Weasley's front door around 9 o'clock in the morning. He looked at the house and started laughing, it was a funny looking house, nothing that he'd be caught living in. He was about to knock when he remembered what happened this morning.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Draco was putting his cloak on and was about to leave the house when his mother called out, "Draco!" Draco sighed and turned around, "Yes mum, what is it?" he said in a little bit of an annoyed voice.   
  
Narcissa came over to him, "Draco promise me you'll be on you're best behavior today."  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes mother."  
  
"Look I don't care how much you and this girl hate each other, but I want you being respectful to Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"I'm serious. I don't want everyone to think that my only son is pure evil. I know you're not and I want other people to know it too. So promise me."  
  
Draco sighed. If it was one person he did love it was his mother. She knew that he was only mean to keep his father happy and he very seldom ever was, "Yes mother, I'll be nice to Mrs. Weasley."   
  
"Thank you!" She gave him a quick hug and shooed him out the door.   
  
~*~Back to the present~*~  
  
'Have to be nice. Have to be nice,' he kept on saying to himself. He knocked on the door and heard someone call, "It's opened."  
  
Draco opened the door and walked into the house. He did admit to himself, that even though the house was small and they didn't have a lot of money you could tell that they were a very loving family. Draco noticed and saw many pictures of smiles and happy faces from different occasions.   
  
He heard someone walk into the room, "Oh hello there."   
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he choked out.   
  
"Ah! Yes, Draco Malfoy. How nice it is to see you again," she smiled. "Come. Come into the kitchen and take a seat. I'm making apple pie."   
  
Draco stayed quiet and followed her into the kitchen like he was told. When he entered the small kitchen an aroma of apples and spices hit his nose and without even noticing he said, "Mmmmm... something smells good."  
  
It wasn't until Molly said, "Why thank you," that Draco realized he said something out loud. "I'll let you have a slice when it's finished baking. Do you like apple pie?" she said still smiling.  
  
'Does she ever stop smiling?' Draco wondered to himself, "Um... honestly, I don't know. Can't say that I've ever had any before." Before Molly could say another word he asked, "So... uh... where is... Virginia?" he said again through choked words.   
  
"Are you alright dear?" Molly wondered. Draco just nodded his head. No one has ever called him dear before. Not even his own mother, "Oh alright then. Oh Ginny? She's still upstairs. I woke her up once, but she probably fell back to sleep again."   
  
After a few seconds of uneasy quietness Draco decided to break the silence with a question, "Uh... so why didn't Ginny go with the others to Romania?" Molly turned around and was about to say something when Draco said, "I mean rather than the fact that she has to tutor me."  
  
"Well, I guess she just didn't want to go."  
  
'She guesses?' Draco said to himself, "Well, why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that Ron asked her a few times, but he told me that she always said no and every time I talk about it with her she always didn't want to talk about it." Draco was thinking that there was a lot more to it then just that, but he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Why don't you go on up to Ginny's room and make sure she's up?"   
  
Draco went wide-eyed. Was Molly really trusting him, a boy, to go up to Ginny's, the only daughter, room by himself? "Uh... where is it?"  
  
"On the third floor the last door on the left," Draco could not move, his feet were not allowing him to get up. "Shoo! Go on with you now!" Draco stood up and went up the stairs, taking them two at a time.   
  
As he neared the third floor he could hear some music coming from one of the rooms. Well, at least he knew defiantly which room was hers. He slowed up his walk and casually made his way to her room.   
  
When he got there he heard a song and by listening to it, he knew it had to be something along the lines of, "Why can't we be friends." He also noticed another voice along with it. It was her singing. It wasn't really that good, but at least it wasn't nails on a chalkboard either. As he reached her door it was opened a crack. He knocked lightly and when she didn't answer he peered in. She was dressed, her hair wet, and she was dancing and jumping on her bed and singing into her wand. This was some sight. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her.   
  
"I pay my money to the welfare line I see ya standing in it every time  
  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends"  
  
She sang and jumped off her bed. She landed in front of her mirror and started singing again. "The color of your skin don't matter to me..." and threw the reflection in the mirror she saw Draco leaning against her doorframe. Her music still playing, " As long as we can live in harmony"  
  
She turned around and screamed, "Get out Malfoy!" and threw her wand at him. It hit his head. She ran to her door, as he was rubbing his head, pushed him out, and slammed the door.   
  
Draco had a smug smile on his face and made his way back down to the kitchen. As he entered he said, "She's up."  
  
"Good thanks deary," she started to cut up the pie and just then Ginny came down the stairs.   
  
Molly looked up from what she was doing, "Oh good morning dear."  
  
Draco smirked and said, "Good morning Virginia." He finally got a good look at her, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a pony tail at the top of her head, still wet, and she wasn't wearing anything on her feet so he noticed them painted a purplish color.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he called her by her first name. She was even more surprised that he even knew her first name. Ginny didn't know how to react so she simply said, "Good morning."  
  
Molly turns to Draco, "Are you ready for the first slice of my pie?"  
  
Draco looked at her and said, "Yes ma'am I am," he turned towards Ginny to see that her eyes have widened even further. Molly put the plate down in front of Draco and watched as he took the first bit of her pie. Draco looked up and said, "This is good."   
  
Molly was tickled pink. Someone new liked her pie, "I'm glad you like it."   
  
"Virginia, you going to have a piece?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I don't like apple pie," Ginny simply said as she took a seat next to Draco at the kitchen table.  
  
"Not like apple pie?! What's there not to like!?" he said and stuffed another piece into his mouth.  
  
Molly decided to answer for her, "My daughter likes the more fatting pies. Like Chocolate Mousse, chocolate pudding pies, and grasshopper pies."  
  
Ginny gave out a low warning "Mum."  
  
Molly didn't hear her and continued, "And I've told her she's has to watch herself or she won't be getting a boyfriend."   
  
Ginny let out a little louder, "Mum!" Ginny couldn't even look at Draco. She bet he was laughing his ass off, but he wasn't.  
  
Draco actually smiled and said, "I wouldn't worry about Virginia, Mrs. Weasley. She'll get a boyfriend soon. Any boy would be lucky to have her."  
  
Ginny blushed and Molly said, "And you said he was absolutely prime evil."  
  
Before Draco even had a chance to make a comment Ginny got up and said, "Okay! That's enough talk for one day! Draco," she couldn't believe how easy his name came out, "we have to start studying."  
  
Draco stood up grabbed his books and his empty plate, "Nice talking to you Mrs. Weasley," he put the plate in the sick and added, "it was delicious." Molly just smiled. Draco turned around and followed Ginny out to the back yard.  
  
When they were far enough away from the house Ginny said, "What the HELL is wrong with you?" she smacks him in head with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Ow." He said while rubbing his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about."   
  
"Delicious pie!" Ginny started to count on her fingers, "Yes ma'am. The whole girlfriend thing. Calling me by my first name. Since when have we've been on a first name basis and on that note how the hell do you even know my first name?"   
  
"Language Weasley. Language."  
  
"AGH!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Calm yourself down before you pop a blood vessel or something." Ginny took a few breaths and listened to Draco as he said, "For starters my mother told me to be on my best behavior and to act as a gentleman," Ginny laughed. Draco ignoring Ginny continued, "in front of your mother. Secondly the pie was good. So I gave you a compliment, and just because no one ever uses your first name does not mean that *I* don't know it." Draco sat down at the picnic table while Ginny stood there in shock.  
  
Ginny finally sat down and said, "Okay let's get started."   
  
Ginny was about to say something when Draco said, "You wanted to go didn't you?"   
  
Ginny ignored him and said, "Let's start with Chapter 12."  
  
Draco asked again, "You wanted to go didn't..."  
  
"Does it matter?" Ginny asked quietly even before Draco could finish his question again.  
  
"It should." Draco paused for a second and then laughed a little and said, "What did the 'Dream Team' not want you to go?" Draco meant it as an insult. He said it just so he could say something mean.   
  
Ginny continued to get all her stuff out and said, "Yeah, something like that," she looked up at Draco and saw his expression. She knew he only said it to be mean, but he was right on the button, "It's "Brother" time."  
  
"I bet Granger and Brown went though."   
  
Ginny sighed and said, "The only reason why Hermione is going is to keep Sarah and the baby some company and Lavender went because she's Hermione's best friend."  
  
"But..."   
  
Draco wanted to know more and wanted to know why her brother didn't want her around, but Ginny silenced him with saying, "Drop it. We have work to do." Draco did as he was told and listened closely to Ginny's teachings.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Oh another thing... I don't know if there is any difference between muggle and wizard food, so I'm pretending that Apple Pie isn't a wizard food. 


	4. Talk To me

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 12/30/02  
  
Okay Disclaimer and Author note in other chapters.  
  
Author Note #2: This is my first time writing a HP story so please be kind when reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not owe Bryon Adams and I know nothing about him. And I do not owe the song "Talk to me" by Eurthmics.  
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! :o)  
  
WARNING!!!: I *WILL* be using song titles as chapter titles, so if they seem a little weird title chapters, it's mainly just because.   
  
Warning #2: At some points Draco and Ginny will be acting out of Character  
  
WARNING!!!!!! Out of character Draco in this chapter!!!!  
  
Thank you to all those who have already started to review!   
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To answer those who are thinking what's going on with Ron, why doesn't he want Ginny to go to Romania with them... it's like one of those things were Ron has his own life and doesn't want his little sister really hanging around. So for now... Ron doesn't want Ginny hanging around with him and the others.  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco left after the first day declining Mrs. Weasley politely that he would not be staying for supper.   
  
That night Ginny sat at her window seat and wished she were in Romania with her brothers. It would have been ten times better in Romania with an upset brother than here with a prick of a boy like Draco. She sighed and got under her covers and quickly fell asleep dreading the next day and the days to follow.  
  
Meanwhile at the Malfoy estate...  
  
Draco just got home and was greeted by his father, "So your mother tells me you've been at the Weasley's home."  
  
"Yes father I have," he said hoping that he didn't know the real reason behind it.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore is making you tutor that stupid little Weasley," Draco almost opened his mouth to defend her, but thought better of it, "It's not your fault that she failed Transfiguration. She should have to take it over like everyone else. Why does someone of her poor stature get special privileges?"  
  
"I don't know father," his father eyed him curiously, "I feel tired I am going to retire to my room now."  
  
"Fine. I'll have your mother get one of the servants to bring you some food."  
  
Draco nodded and left. As soon as he was out of his fathers' sight he ran all the way to his room. As he got there he was huffing and puffing, "Well, it's good to know what my father really would think if I told him the truth," he said in a sarcastic tone to himself.  
  
"Did you say something master Draco?"  
  
Draco jumped a little, it was one of the new house elves Billy, "Don't you know never to sneak up on me like that?"   
  
"Sorry Master Draco," Billy flinched getting ready to be hit, but it never came, "I brought you you're food sir."  
  
"Just put it on the dresser over there."   
  
Billy did as he was told and then went to the door, "If Master Draco needs anything else all you have to do is say the word, Billy will hear him, sir," and with that the elf was gone.  
  
Draco went to his window seat and look at "his" star. It was the same star that he always used to wish upon when he was a little boy. It is also the star that he always look to and gaze at when he started to think that wishing was stupid and for little kids. When he got old enough he found out what the stars name was, Andromeda Silver, and where it was located so he could see it at Hogwarts too.   
  
"Why Weasley?" he asked to himself, "Why can't it be anyone but her? What's McGonagall trying to prove anyways? Does she really think that by spending one summer together we'll become friends?" He forced out a smug laugh. He smoothed his hair back, changed into some sleeping clothes, and went to sleep dreading for the next day and the rest of the summer days yet to come.  
  
  
  
  
The next day was just like the following, except he didn't have to go and retrieve Ginny from her room, but he did get another piece of apple pie.   
  
It was another long and boring day with Ginny and once again he declined when Mrs. Weasley asked him if he would like to stay for supper.   
  
By the end of the week Draco was really fed up.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it Malfoy?" Ginny asked being a little irritable.  
  
"Why don't we make this at least a little fun?"   
  
She gave him a glare and asked, "What kind of fun are you thinking about?"  
  
"The kind where if I answer a question wrong you get to ask me any question you like and if I answer a question right I get to ask you any question that I want."   
  
"Wow Malfoy," not really interested, "That sounds like a lot of fun," Ginny said a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Come on, you got anything else in mind? Besides maybe I might actually learn something and pay more attention this way."  
  
Ginny sighed and said, "Fine, but within reason."  
  
Draco sighed, "Fine!"  
  
So Ginny taught him a new chapter and asked him a question, he got it wrong and she got to ask the first question. She got a devilish look on her face and said, "I get to ask the first question. Hmmm..." and suddenly one came to her mind, "What was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?"  
  
"My most embarrassing moment?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded, "Um..." Draco said reluctantly to answer the question. "Well, see I used to have a bad bladder." Ginny looked confused. "I... well... let's put it this way, if I laughed too much it made me need to... you know urinate," Ginny just nodded, "Well, I didn't make it some of the times."  
  
Ginny looked as though it was nothing at all, "That's not bad. Little kids always do that."  
  
"Not when they're 13."  
  
"Okay, well go on with the story."  
  
"I have to tell you more?" Ginny nodded. "Well, I had this girlfriend from a different wizzarding school. Well, she came over one day during the summer holiday and well, she's the only one who knows where I am most ticklish, and so she attacked me. I started laughing and I couldn't stop it, and well, I couldn't hold it either," Ginny could barely hold back her laugh, "Let's just say she never looked at me the same way."  
  
Ginny quickly asked, "How old where you?"  
  
"13,"he quickly said.   
  
Ginny started laughing, "I'm sorry, that's really quiet bad," but she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"So you still laugh."  
  
"It's always funnier when it happens to somebody else."  
  
Ginny poked him in the side, "That's not the spot." Ginny poked him in the chest and a small laugh came out. Ginny looked smug, "Nope, not the spot. It's just so funny, I could sit here all day and you'd never find it."  
  
Ginny poked him in the stomach and Draco shook his head. Never knowing why Ginny got closer to him and spoke quietly into his ear, "What is it Draco, do I have to go lower?"   
  
At this Draco was a little shocked but then smirked and said just as quiet, "Why Virginia Weasley, are you flirting with me?" Ginny realized that she was and she blushed slightly, but didn't move away. Draco continued and with each word he said he moved closer to her, "Strangely that doesn't bother..." just as he was ready to kiss Ginny they both heard Mrs. Weasley call them.  
  
The two broke apart and pretended to be working again, "Working hard are we?" She looked at her watch, "Well, it's time for supper. Draco will you be joining us this evening?"  
  
"Uh... no. But thanks though. I have to get going," he quickly threw all his books into his bag. He turned to Ginny and said, "Well, bye Virginia. Have a good weekend, I'll see you on Monday," and with that he was gone.   
  
  
  
At the dinner table Ginny just picked at her food. She couldn't quiet understand why she said what she said and wondered what Draco meant with what he said.   
  
"Ginny dear are you all right?" her father asked her.  
  
"Yes Daddy, I'm fine. I think I just got a little bit too much sun today."  
  
"Oh. So how is everything going with tutoring the Malfoy boy?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"He's not trying anything funny is he? Because if he is I'll tell..."  
  
"Daddy, everything is fine and he's being really nice."  
  
"Well good I'm glad."  
  
Ginny sighed and put down her fork, "I'm going in early. I'm not feeling all too good."   
  
"Oh okay dear. Good night," her mother said.  
  
"Good night," and she went to both her folks and gave them a kiss on the cheek.  
  
As she sat on her window seat she looked out into the stars. There was only one really bright one. She liked that one a lot, she didn't know why, but she was attracted to it.  
  
"Just like Malfoy. I can't believe I almost let him kiss me. What's going on here? Is it a phase? Is it just because we are spending so much time together?" She looked out at her star one more time and wonder whom else looks to that particular star when they are lost.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile far far away another person was looking at the same star.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?! She was flirting with me and I wasn't bothered by it? What is going on with me?" He sighed and looked out to his star. "What am I going to do?"   
  
  
  
  
Ginny was pretty nervous all morning Monday, what if he tells her off for flirting with him? Will he tell anyone that she did? What will he say about the almost kiss?   
  
Ginny was pacing around outside when she walked into someone.   
  
"Ooofff!" and down they both went.   
  
"And here I thought you were talented enough to do two things at once. I guess not," came a voice from next to her.  
  
"Morning Malfoy," she put her head on the ground and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Malfoy again huh? What happened to Draco?"   
  
"Fine. Morning Draco."  
  
"Morning Weasel."  
  
Ginny laughed, "You're such a prat, ferret boy."  
  
"Why thank you for noticing," he got up and offered her a hand. She took it. "Well, come on. Teach me something new today."  
  
Ginny sighed, she didn't know if it was out of relief because he didn't say anything about what happened on Friday or if it was out of upset because he didn't say anything. She grabbed her books and started to teach.  
  
Finally Draco got something right and it was his turn to ask a question. He rubbed his hands together and thought hard.  
  
"Boy Malfoy, if you thought this hard during school, then maybe you wouldn't have to be here."   
  
"But then I wouldn't be able to see you're smiling face every morning," before he could even think of why he said what he just said, or give her any time to respond to that he said, "So, who was the first person you kissed?"  
  
Ginny looked confused, "You want to know that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ginny knew that she never kissed anyone before and only Hermione and Lavender knew the truth. She has fooled everyone with this story before, so she decided to do it again. "His name was George."  
  
"Was?"   
  
"He moved and is going to another wizzarding school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, he was in Ravenclaw, and one night a bunch of us got together to have a night of games. Well, we had a whole bunch of Muggle games, one in particular called "Twister"."  
  
"Ah, yes, I have actually heard of that one before. That's where you put your hands and feet onto the appropriate circles and the last one standing is the winner."  
  
"Right. So anyways, it was really really late and only three of us were left. George and I were playing and some other girl was spinning the dial. Well, in the middle of the game she swore she heard something and said, "Don't move" and she ran off. Well George fell over and knocked me down. I was so excited that I actually won that I didn't even notice that he was still on top of me. I looked up to him and said, 'I won,' He looks down at me and says, 'So did I,' and he kissed me," and she slightly sighed as though she was actually remembering it.  
  
Draco burst out laughing, "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.  
  
"You! That's the most piece of crap lie I have ever heard!! Anyone who believes that is..." she was starring down at him with a very evil glare. "Are you serious? People actually believed that?" she nodded. "What's wrong with the real story Weasley, not good enough?"  
  
Ginny looked down and quietly said, "I've never been kissed before."   
  
Draco went slightly wide-eyed, "Never?" Ginny shook her head, "What's wrong with you Weasley? Got dried lips or something?"   
  
"I don't know. Come on we got more work to do," she turned the page in her book and continued. Draco noticed how upset she was with the whole conversation that when it was his turn to ask another question he just declined and told her to continue.   
  
Before the end of the day was up Ginny got the chance to ask him one more question, "So, what is one secret you hold close to you, about yourself, that you have never told another living soul?"  
  
"I play the guitar."   
  
"Wow!" she said sarcastically at first, but then realized something, "but that's a... a..."  
  
"A muggle thing?" Draco finished for her. She nodded, "Yeah. I know. That's why I have to keep it quiet from my folks. If my father ever heard about this he... I don't want to know what he'd do."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Draco just smiled. As they were cleaning up Ginny asked another question, "So what made you pick the guitar?"  
  
"Ever heard of Bryon Adams?"  
  
"Heard of him!? I have almost everyone of his songs."   
  
"My role model."   
  
"Really?" Draco nodded his head, "Wow! So not only are you playing a muggle instrument you have a muggle role model."  
  
Draco shook his head, "You mean he's not?" Draco shook it again. "I never would have guessed."   
  
Draco had all his stuff packed up and he was ready to go. "Well, bye Virginia, see you tomorrow," and away he went.  
  
  
  
After a while the tutoring job became more fun then a chore and Draco and Ginny put it beside them that they were supposed to hate each other. As the days and the weeks went by they became better friends and learned more and more about each other. Not only have they been sticking with the asking of the questions they also told each other about experiences and stories that they felt like sharing.   
  
  
Ginny was laughing from a story that Draco just told her when she asked, "Okay, so what's you're middle name?"  
  
"Do I really have to tell you?"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "It's Clifford."  
  
"Clifford?" Draco nodded, "Well, at least it's not as bad as mine."  
  
"Why what's yours?"  
  
"Cleopatra."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Charlie was into all this Egypt stuff at the time I was born so and he wanted to give me my middle name and that's what he picked."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Draco will you stay for supper?"  
  
This was the first time that she actually asked him and so he surprised her with actually agreeing, "Sure. What's for dinner?"  
  
Ginny smiled and sniffed the air, "Smells like Dad's barbequing. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down towards the house.   
  
"Are you staying for dinner dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.  
  
"Yes ma'am I am."  
  
"Good I put on another chicken just in case," came a voice from behind, "Hi. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father."  
  
"I know who you are sir and I'm glad to have finely met you face to face. Ginny speaks very highly of you."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled, "Good first impression, plus trying to earn some extra points, what's next? You going to ask for my daughter's hand?"  
  
"Daddy! It's nothing like that. I'm just tutoring him."  
  
Draco felt a little hurt at that remark so he said, "On the contrary Mr. Weasley. We're just friends."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked shocked, "Friends?" Draco nodded, "Friends between a Malfoy and a Weasley. I haven't seen that since..." he thought for a moment and then said, "Actually I've never seen it before. Well, not if you count that one time that..."  
  
"Arthur, we don't need to bring that up."  
  
"Oh yeah," he turned back to the two sitting at the table. "Sure, it has already started. First it's hate, then it's friendship, then it's..."  
  
"Daddy!" "Author!!" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley said together.   
  
"Oh right sorry."   
  
They ate the rest of the meal in silence.   
  
  
When they finished Draco and Ginny walked back to where they were studying, "I'm so sorry about that."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my father. I'm the only daughter so naturally he does that with everyone. Neville came down during summer one year and my dad pounded him like that too. And I don't even..." Ginny was going to say, 'like him' but thought better of it.   
  
Ginny sat down under he favorite tree and looked out to her favorite star, "Come here. I want to show you something." Draco took a seat next to her, "Look. See that star."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"That's my star."  
  
"Sorry it's already taken."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean it's mine."  
  
"Are you serious?" Draco just nodded his head, "Oh."  
  
"But I'm willing to share it."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Sharing sounds nice." They sat there for a little while looking up at the star when Ginny said, "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something," Draco turned towards her. "We can't get together tomorrow."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yeah. It's my birthday."  
  
"Well, happy birthday." Ginny just smiled. "So Ginny," he said and laid down on the ground, "What do you want for your birthday?" he saw the look that she gave him and said, "It's just a rhetorical question."  
  
"Well, if I could have anything in the world, it would be to have my bracelet back again."   
  
"Why what happened to your bracelet."   
  
"Some girl stole it from me at the playground," Draco looked confused, "See when I was little my grandmothers went together and bought me something for my fourth birthday. It was a silver bracelet, which had my name on it and the "I"'s where dotted with a red stone."  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
"I doubt it. Anyways, at the playground there was this really mean snotty girl, whose name was also Virginia and she beat me up and then took it. I'll never forget her. Virginia Alcott." There was a small pause.   
  
"Oh yes and I forgot to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Mother wants you to come to the manor next weekend."  
  
Ginny sat there frozen. She remembered what his father did to her in her first year at Hogwarts. She gulped and said, "Will... uh... well, will... your father be there?"  
  
"You're afraid of my father?"  
  
"Well, don't you remember what he did to me in my first year!?"  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to know about that."  
  
"I have 6 older brothers and there's Harry, and Hermione who never really care about keeping their voices quiet."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't think he'll be there, but if he is, he'll be good," he put his hand on her leg and rubbed it soothingly, "I'll keep you protected."   
  
Ginny just smiled and blushed a little. Ginny opened her mouth to say something when they heard someone calling her. She stood up quickly and said, "Hermione!"   
  
He stood up slowly and grabbed his books, at this point he really couldn't care less if she saw them or not.   
  
The voice was getting louder.   
  
"I'll see you next weekend. Have a Happy Birthday," he kissed her on her cheek and off he went.   
  
Ginny just stood there with her hand on her cheek.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	5. Happy Birthday To You

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 1/12/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Author Note #2: This is my first time writing a HP story so please be kind when reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not owe Bryon Adams, I know nothing about him and I don't know if he is big in London or not. And I do not owe the song "Happy Birthday to you," by I don't know. Oh and also, I have no clue if there is a mall in London called, "The Mall of London." I just made that up.  
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! :o)  
  
Oh just to note. I used Andromeda Silver as the name of the star in the last chapter. Andromeda is a name of a star, and Silver I borrowed from my friends pen name. So I'd just like to thank her for allowing me to use it.  
  
Thank you to all those who have already started to review, I can't believe I got so many good reviews already. Thanks you guys!! You really know how to brighten my day! :o)  
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
Ginny stood there with her hand on her cheek when she heard, "Don't fall for him, Ginny."  
Ginny turned around, "Fall for who, Hermione?"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Virginia; I saw Draco Malfoy here and how he gave you a kiss on your cheek." Ginny just sighed and ignored her. As she walked past Hermione, she grabbed Ginny's arm, "What was he doing here?"  
  
It's none of your bloody business."  
  
"Draco's been rubbing off on you I see." Ginny's eyes widened. "I thought we were friends, Ginny."  
  
"Yeah, some really great friend you are! You knew I wanted to go to Romania because I haven't seen my brothers in so long, and that I wanted to see Sara and Charlie's baby, but you didn't care. Did you even try to get Harry to talk Ron into letting me come with you guys?" Hermione looked down at her feet. "I didn't think so. So don't lecture to me that I'm not your friend, because I have always been there for you!" Ginny walked away.  
  
"Ginny, we have a surprise for you!" her mother called out.  
  
'Good I could use one,' she thought to herself. As she came closer to the house she could see her brothers. "Charlie!? Bill!!" She ran up to them and hugged them both. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it's your birthday isn't it?" Bill said.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that our little sister turns 16," Charlie said.   
  
"Is Sara here?" Charlie nodded. "With baby Penny?" Ginny squealed.   
  
"She's already two, Ginny, almost three."   
  
Ginny looked sad, "Are you serious?"  
  
Charlie nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it had already been that long. She rarely saw her brothers anymore and had only seen Sara and the baby about four times in the past two years.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Bring me to them; I want to see my little niece."  
  
Charlie led the way.   
  
Ginny walked into the living room and saw Sara: a lovely girl around the age of 24 with long brown hair and soft brown eyes, holding a darling little girl around two and a half. Charlie and Sara were very blessed to have a girl considering that Ginny was one of the very few Weasley girls. Ginny took a seat by Sara and hugged her first.   
  
"So good to see you again, Virginia," Sara said in a small accent.  
  
"Yes, it is very good to see you too."   
  
Penny laid in Sara's arms looking very shy and asked, "Who?"   
  
Ginny looked to Sara, "You remember Aunt Ginny, don't you?" Penny shook her head. "This is Daddy's youngest sister."   
  
"Hi, Penny," Ginny said. Penny gave her a little wave.   
  
"You think you can give Aunt Ginny a hug?"  
  
Penny smiled big, "Hug Gin-Gin," and Penny put her arms out.   
  
Ginny picked the small girl up, put her on her lap, and hugged her. She could feel Penny's little arms go not even half way around her. As Ginny was holding her she could see Hermione in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley, and saw her mother shaking her head.   
  
Penny released Ginny, but sat her in her lap for the rest of the evening.   
  
Around nine o'clock Penny fell asleep in Ginny's arms. Sara took her from Ginny's arms and everyone went upstairs to go to bed.   
  
Hermione and Lavender were sharing Ginny's room and soon were in their nightclothes. Hermione was sitting in front of Ginny's mirror brushing out her hair when she said, "So, Lavender, did you know that Draco Malfoy was here today?"   
  
"I thought I saw someone leaving tonight." Ginny gave Hermione an evil stare, which she did not see. Lavender sat on Ginny's bed and said, "So, girl, give us the details."  
  
"I can't get anything out of her. Not even Mrs. Weasley would tell me anything and she made me swear that I would not tell the boys."  
  
"What annoys you more," Ginny started very mean and upset like, "that I won't tell you why he was here or because I was hanging out with your boyfriends' worst enemy?!" There was a knock on the door. "What?!" Ginny screamed out before thinking.   
  
Sara opened the door, "What is going on here?"  
  
When Ginny saw that it was Sara she calmed right down, "Oh sorry, Sara."  
  
"Ginny, what's with the screaming?"   
  
Lavender stood up and said, "They are acting as though they hate one another."  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny crossed their arms over their chests and said at the same time, "I don't!"   
  
"Lavender, what is the problem?" Sara asked her knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of the other girls.  
  
Hermione answered before Lavender could. "Draco Malfoy, one of our enemies was here tonight," she paused for a second and said, "and he kissed her on the cheek."  
  
Okay, so maybe Sara was wrong, but then it hit her, "Ah yes, Draco Malfoy. Wasn't he the boy you were tutoring all summer long?" Ginny looked to the floor, Sara obviously got her answer. "So he's the reason why you couldn't come this summer."  
  
When Ginny looked up she saw both Hermione and Lavender staring at her. Ginny answered, "Yes, he is the boy," then she added quite quietly, "but no, he isn't the reason why I couldn't come."  
  
"Then what was the reason?" Sara asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Ginny perked up a little. "Besides! I told Mom not to tell anyone, and if she told you, you weren't supposed to say a word."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. They didn't know?" Ginny shook her head. "Why not?"  
  
"Because they would tell Harry and Ron. Those two would love to get their hands on information like this. The whole school would know."   
  
Hermione went over to Ginny and said, "Ginny, if you asked us not to tell Harry and Ron, we wouldn't say a word."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's what friends are for. Forgive me?"   
  
Ginny smiled, "Yeah." The two friends hugged.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Lavender called out. The three friends had a group hug.  
  
Ginny looked up and said, "Okay, so who's up for some details?"   
  
"Yes!!" the other two girls squealed and jumped up on her bed.  
  
"Come on, Sara, you too," Ginny invited her.   
  
Sara smiled and she too sat on the bed feeling more like part of the family and more like a friend.   
  
Lavender started asking questions, "So, what happened? How did you stand him for the whole summer? Why did he kiss you? Are you two friends? Are you two more then friends?" Ginny laughed and knew this was going to be one long night.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco was on a mission. He found out where Virginia Alcott lived and was on his way to her house. She lived not too far away from the Weasley's actually. He bet that she either went to another wizarding school or to a muggle school because he knew almost all of the girls at Hogwarts and he knew only one Virginia.  
  
He came to the door and rang the doorbell. A pretty looking plump girl answered the door. "Are you Virginia Alcott?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Please don't tell me you are selling something."  
  
"No, actually I was in the mood to do a little shopping."  
  
"What do you want?" The girl started to look a little scared.  
  
"I have come across some information that you have a bracelet with the name Virginia on it, and red stones dotting the 'i's. Does it sound familiar to you?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Why would you want that? It fell apart."  
  
'Fell apart or you didn't take good care of it?' Draco wanted to ask, but thought better of it.  
  
"May I please have it? I'll still buy it from you."  
  
"Sure," the girl smiled and ran up the stairs.   
  
Draco smiled. He had every intention of actually buying the bracelet from the girl... if it was in one piece. But considering it wasn't, he had a bag of goblin's gold too. It would disappear in a matter of hours and the girl wouldn't know where to find him. He heard the girl come back to the door and she gave him the bracelet. It was in three pieces and one of the red stones was missing. Draco handed her the bag of gold, thanked her, and left quietly and quickly.   
  
As he got farther away from the house, he knew that this bracelet was beyond repair and knew there was only one thing that he could do.   
  
Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. "It's my birthday!!!" she screamed out. She could hear moans and groans from all around. Her legs kicked at the sheets. Her birthday was her favorite day of the year. She jumped out of bed and ran into her parents' room. "It's my birthday!" she screamed and then started to jump up and down on their bed.   
  
Arthur groaned, "Isn't she getting a little bit too old to be doing this, Molly?"  
  
"Oh, Arthur, let her be." Ginny jumped off the bed. "So what do you want for breakfast this morning?"   
  
"Belgian Waffles?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You got it! Now go wake up your brothers." Ginny went running out of the room. "And make sure you tell Percy that Penelope is coming over around 10:00 to have breakfast with us," her mother called after her.  
  
After breakfast Ginny was allowed to open her presents.   
  
She opened her present from her parents first. She gasped and she slowly slid it out of the box, "Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have." It was a beautiful flowing green dress. She had been eyeing that dress since she was almost 15 years old, but it was expensive. Yet every time that her mother and she would go shopping, she would go into the store and try it on. She fell in love with it. "Mom, Dad, thank you so much." She gave each of them a hug.   
  
Percy handed her her next present. It was a beautiful purple jewelry box. She opened it to examine it further and it played one of her favorite classical music songs, "On the Blue Danube." She gasped again. "This is wonderful." But that wasn't all that she saw in there. She also saw another small package. She opened it up and revealed a choker necklace that had a rather nice size pendant of a fairy on it. Ginny loved fairies. "This is so great! Thank you." She went up to them and gave Percy and Penelope a hug.  
  
"Okay, me next," Bill said. He handed her a big, heavy present. She knew it had to be some kind of book. She opened it up and it was a book of hexes.  
  
"Oooooooo!!! Let me see!!" Hermione ran to sit next to her and leafed through the book, which was still on Ginny's lap.  
  
The whole family laughed, "I think Hermione is going to enjoy this book more than I am." She looked over at Bill, "Thanks. I am sure that this will come in handy, besides, I think this looks quite interesting." She got up and let Hermione have the book as she went to go hug her brother.  
  
Charlie and Sara were next. She opened the small package and took out a pair of dangly earrings. "This is great! They are really unique, but I don't have any pierced ears." It was true; other parents let their daughters get their ears pierced when they were younger, but Ginny still had to wait.  
  
"That's where our present comes in," Lavender let out with joy.  
  
"There is no way I am letting you come anywhere near me with a piercing gun!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"No, silly. Tomorrow, Sara, Hermione, and I are taking you to a Muggle Mall."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes! And not just any mall, but one of London's biggest malls."  
  
"You mean... The Mall of London?"  
  
"Yup!" both girls squeaked.  
  
"This is great!! Thank you!!" She turned to her mother, "And you are letting me get my ears pierced?" Her mother nodded. "This is great! Thank you."  
  
Fred and George went next. They gave her a beautiful mirror with roses and fairies all over it. "Wow, guys, this is great!" Both boys beamed that they actually got her something that she liked. "I'm surprised that it doesn't do something, though."  
  
"Oh, but it does," George told her.  
  
"Yes. If anyone else looks into it," Fred looked into it, "it laughs at them, and the longer they look in it, the more the mirror laughs."  
  
"This is truly the best present that you guys ever gave me." She stood up and hugged her twin brothers.  
  
Harry and Ron were last. Ron handed her a present and said, "We figured that it's time you had one of these."  
  
Ginny knew what it must have been. She slowly opened it and revealed a beautiful hand made leather diary. "This is great guys."  
  
"Don't worry, we made sure there was nothing wrong with this one. We bought it in Harry's town actually, and then we even did some tests on it to make sure it was okay."  
  
Ginny smiled brightly, "Thank you! This is great guys," and she gave them both a hug.   
  
Mrs. Weasley stood up and said, "Okay, who's ready for--" she couldn't say anything else because they heard a rather loud screech from an owl above them. They all looked up; it was a rather big black owl. It didn't land, it just dropped a package on Ginny's lap.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as the owl kept on flying out of sight.  
  
Everyone looked stunned. No one knew where it came from.   
  
"Open it up, Ginny," Hermione nudged her.   
  
Ginny did so. She removed the rose from on top of it and smelled it. She loved roses. She looked for a note or something, but found nothing, so she just opened it. When she lifted off the top of the box the item inside of it made her tear up.   
  
"What is it?" she heard Ron ask.   
  
She took it out and showed it to everyone. It was her bracelet, her "Virginia" bracelet. It was written out in silver and three red stones dotted the "i"s.   
  
"Who gave that to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged, but then found a letter at the bottom of the box. She took it out and read it to herself.  
  
"Dear Virginia,  
I did find your original bracelet, but it was beyond repair, so I decided to give you the next best thing. I also had your name engraved on the back of it so no one can take this from you again. I hope you're having a wonderful birthday and I wish I could give this to you in person, but alas, I cannot. Happy birthday, Virginia.  
  
From, you know who.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the minor error on the back."  
  
Ginny smiled, she knew whom it was from even though there was no name on it. It could only be the one and only Draco Malfoy.   
  
"So who's it from?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny was trying not to cry happy tears, "There's no name."  
  
"Ooooo! Ginny's got a secret admirer!" George taunted her.  
  
Ginny blushed slightly, but before anyone could make another comment, her mother stood up and said, "Come on. It's time for some cake and ice-cream," everyone but Hermione and Lavender stood up and ran back into the house.   
  
Ginny wiped the tears away and turned the bracelet over. She read it, "To Virginia C. Weasley on her 16th birthday. Love, Draco C. Malfoy." Ginny got the part where he talked about the small error, but she didn't mind. Then she noticed something else written on it, "Miracles can happen in more than one way." She wondered what he meant by that, but decided to ask him that weekend.   
  
"So is it from him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she couldn't remember ever being happier.   
  
Hermione took the bracelet from Ginny's hands and put it on her wrist. It was a little too big, but it magically fit until it felt comfortable.   
  
"I think he likes you, Gin," Lavender said. Ginny laughed.  
  
"She's right. Boys don't usually buy jewelry for girls 'just because'."  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "It's just a study thing. You can rest assured that Draco Malfoy does not like me." Ginny stood up and walked towards the house.  
  
"Yeah, well, what about you?" Hermione called out. Ginny turned around and looked confused, "The real question is, Ginny, do you like him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ginny said and turned again. "It rarely ever does." Ginny said to herself and entered the house with a big grin on her face.  
  
The next morning Ginny was the first one to get up. She showered, changed, and started to get some breakfast ready.   
  
Ginny was in front of the kitchen window sipping at her hot tea, enjoying the sun rising over the tree tops when she heard an owl approaching her. It was the same one from yesterday. She opened the window and the large bird landed on the sill. Ginny took the note off its leg, offered it a rather large piece of her muffin, and then patted its head. The owl screeched lightly and flew off.   
  
She opened the letter and read it quickly.   
  
It was a simple letter from Draco telling her what she would need for next weekend at his place. She sighed and sat down at the table. She could hear everyone running around upstairs and everyone yelling at everyone else to hurry up in the shower to keep the hot water going.   
  
About an hour and a half later all the girls were set and ready to go on their little adventure to the muggle mall.  
  
Since Ginny's first year at Hogwarts Arthur bought another muggle automobile, but this time he didn't enchant it...much. Arthur gave the keys to Sara. He showed her how to set the destinations into the car. All she had to do was hit the cruise control button and she didn't have to worry about driving the car.   
  
Hermione lead them first to a place where they could turn their wizard money into muggle money. When Ginny placed her big bag of money on the desk everyone else's eyes bugged out of their head. Ginny saw this and commented on it.  
  
"What? I've been saving and because I had every weekend free I got a job on the weekends. The pay was pretty good."   
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I did errands for the elderly ladies who have money, but no families. They all loved me and over paid me a bit."   
  
"I'd say so," Lavender said.  
  
Ginny got her money back and her eyes bugged out. She had about 5,000 pounds in her hands.   
  
They grabbed their money, got back into the car, and set out to the mall.   
  
They reached the mall about an hour later.   
  
As they got out of the car Ginny gasped. She never saw anything this big before in her life. It was three stories high. She bet it was at least three times bigger then the Malfoy Manor, "It'll take weeks just to shop in here!"   
  
All the girls laughed.  
  
"So what do you want to do first, Ginny? Shop or get your ears pierced?" Sara asked her.  
  
Ginny didn't have to think at all, "Get my ears pierced!"  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her through the mall. Hermione, who grew up in the muggle side of the world, had been to "The Mall of London" several times before.  
  
By the time they reached the place where Ginny was to get her ears pierced, her legs were already tired. Hermione showed her the earrings that she could pick out to be put into her ears. Ginny didn't know which ones to choose. There were things called 14k gold plated ones with things called "Birthstone" colors on them. And there were ones that were 24k gold plated ones, but then she saw it. They were little green and silver colored flowers.   
  
Ginny pointed them out and Hermione looked at them. She knew what they were right away. She smiled and told Sara which ones Ginny wanted. Sara told the lady at the counter which ones they wanted. As soon as Ginny sat in the chair, she finally became nervous.  
  
"Is this going to hurt?" she asked, a little scared.  
  
"No," Hermione, Lavender, and Sara said all at the same time.   
  
Ginny laughed, "Wow. Now I'm feeling a lot more scared." She sat still as the lady marked her ears up and sterilized everything that she was going to use.   
  
Lavender finally saw what earrings Ginny picked out, "Oh those look nice, but why silver and green? Why not purple or something?" Then it slowly hit her, "Oohhh!"   
  
Ginny looked at her, "There is no 'ooohhh'. I just thought that they looked the best."   
  
"Hold still," the lady said, and POP the earring went in.  
  
"Hey, that didn't even hurt!"   
  
"See? Told you so," Sara said.  
  
"Sure there's an 'ooohhh'," Lavender said. "You want him to notice you."  
  
"Want whom to notice me?"   
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Shhhhh!" POP! "Ow! Okay, that one hurt a little."  
  
"You okay?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yes." She looked at her friends. "Don't say his name!"  
  
"Why? Do you honestly think that someone is going to know him here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"True." Ginny went to the front counter and paid for the earrings and all the girls left.   
  
"And besides that, do you really think he'll notice something so small?"  
  
"It depends," Hermione said.  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"How much he likes you," Sara answered.  
  
"Look, you guys can rule that one out right now."  
  
"Oh, and why's that?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Because he would never like me."  
  
"He gave you that kiss on the cheek," Lavender said.  
  
"And you guys almost kissed," Hermione added.  
  
Ginny sighed, "That means nothing. Sara, please tell them!"   
  
"But it does mean something. You'll see. Wait a little while and it'll sink in that you like him and everything will go perfect."  
  
"I wish I could see it like you guys do, though I really am looking forward to saying, 'I told you so,' when nothing happens."  
  
The others just sighed. "Come on, lets go shopping," Hermione said.  
  
They spent the whole afternoon shopping for clothes and other little things that they may need. They picked out clothes that they could wear at Hogwarts for the weekends and picked out a few outfits for Ginny to wear to Draco's house the following weekend.   
  
By the time that they all sat down at a table at the food court with food, they were all exhausted.   
  
"This was really fun. Thanks, you guys."  
  
"No problem, Ginny. We had fun too," Lavender said.  
  
"A little too much fun," Sara said looking at all her bags. "I bought more things for me today then I ever have. Charlie is surely going to be upset."   
  
"Not when he sees what you bought for him," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Sara put her head in her hands. She was slightly embarrassed for buying sexy lingerie in front of them, but she quickly brought her head up and smiled at them.   
  
Ginny was looking around the mall from her seat when she saw a store that she had not seen yet.   
  
"Can we go one more place before we leave?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
  
They finished eating and followed Ginny to the store where she wanted to go.   
  
"A music store?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Ginny, they sell musical instruments here," Sara told her.  
  
"I know. That's why I wanted to come in here."  
  
She went into the store and a salesman quickly went up to her, "Can I help you find something, miss?"  
  
"Actually, I was just looking for a guitar." The others looked at her. She didn't tell them about Draco playing the guitar. She told him that she wouldn't say a word of that to anyone and she intended on keeping her promise. "I just want to have a look at them."  
  
"They are on the left side of the building, next to the drums. Do you need help picking one out?"   
  
"No, thank you," and she was off. She really had no clue what she was looking for. She was sure that Draco already owned his own guitar and anything she picked out for him would be something less then what he already had, but she wanted to look just the same.  
  
She looked around at all the guitars and she couldn't make head nor tails out of what was different from one guitar to the next. She then looked at all the price tags and saw that they were all 5,000 pounds or more each. She sighed. She was about to turn away when she found it--the one guitar that she knew Draco would love. She ran up to it and put her hands on the glass case that it was bound in. She looked at the tag and wanted to cry--2,000 pounds. Of course. Great. What was she going to do? She wanted that guitar, but wasn't going to pay that much for it.   
  
She heard a voice next to her, "That's a pretty nice guitar, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the best one. I know my friend would like it," she said to the older woman standing next to her.  
  
"Well, he must be more than a friend for you to want to buy that for him."  
  
"I don't know. Besides, I can't afford that."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you a little secret. That guitar right there has been in this store for the past 6 years."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because Bryon Adams isn't that much of a big person in London."   
  
Ginny looked back at the white guitar with Bryon Adams autograph on it. "Do you think he really used it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, he did, but I'll tell you another little secret. This store has wanted to get rid of this for a long time. They are into negotiating the price a little. Are you good at negotiating?"  
  
"I can lessen my punishment with my really evil teacher at school." It was true. Snape had it out for her. He just did not like the girl even though she was really smart in his class. He'd always give her detention and she'd negotiate her punishment with him all the time.  
  
"Then I guess you're all good, darling."  
  
"Thank you, but how do you know this, and why would you help me out?"   
  
"Because I've worked here for a long time and you just seem like you really want that guitar."   
  
"Thank you very much, ma'am."   
  
"No problem, dearie."   
  
Ginny went off to get the salesman. He followed her to the guitar that she wanted.  
  
"Now I know that that guitar has been sitting here collecting dust for the past 6 years because no one really wants it, so tell me, what's your best offer?"  
  
"2,000 pounds."  
  
"I'll give you 500 pounds."   
  
"1,500 pounds," the man lowered.   
  
Ginny got excited. It was working.  
  
"600 pounds."  
  
"1,000."  
  
"750!"   
  
"Sold!"  
  
"Yes! Thank you!!"   
  
The salesman took out the key and unlocked the glass door. He took out the guitar and handed it to her.   
  
She was so happy. She knew that Draco would love it!  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing buying a guitar?" Sara asked.  
  
"It's for my friend."  
  
"Your friend?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. She's a big fan of Bryon Adams and has taken up the guitar just because of him. So I had to get it." She paused for a second, "Just don't tell Mum and Dad please?" Of course they agreed not to tell them.   
  
The ride home was really quiet. Hermione and Lavender were asleep in the back seat of the car.   
  
"So, Ginny, tell me, who's that guitar really for?" Sara asked her.  
  
Ginny looked behind her to make sure that the other two were still asleep. "You promise that you won't tell anyone, not even them?" She pointed to the two in the back.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"It's for Draco," she said really quietly. "He plays the guitar, but no one can know. His father hates anything muggle like."  
  
"I swear that I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Pinky promise?" Ginny held out her pinky.  
  
"Pinky promise," Sara said and they linked their pinkies together.  
  
The next weekend came soon enough. She was in the car on her way to the Malfoy manor. She was nervous about meeting Mr. Malfoy, but she swore that she wouldn't show him how scared she was of him.   
  
Ginny was so wound up into her thoughts that it took her parents a few tries to get her attention.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We're here, honey," Molly told her.  
  
Ginny swallowed and looked at the rather large house.   
  
"Do you need us to go in there with you?" her father asked.  
  
"No! No need to come in with me, Daddy. I'll be fine." She opened the car door and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you both on Sunday night. I'll floo powder home, so there will be no reason for you to come and pick me up," she said through the window.   
  
"Just be careful, okay?" Her father told her.  
  
Ginny went on his side of the car, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him not to worry.   
  
She said good-bye to her folks and waited till the car was out of sight before she went up to the door.   
  
She straightened her robes out and took a deep breath. She went to go ring the doorbell, but she found that there was nothing there. She kept on looking around when she heard someone ask, "Can I help you?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. When You Say Nothing At All

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 1/25/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not owe Bryan Adams, I have no rights to any of his songs, I just copied the words from a site. Also, I do not own the song, "When you say nothing at all."  
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! I would have no clue where I'd be. Actually I would be in a huge grammatical error mess. SO Mucho thanks girl!!! :o)  
  
Oh just to note. I used Andromeda Silver as the name of the star in the last chapter. Andromeda is a name of a star, and Silver I borrowed from my friends' pen name. So I'd just like to thank her for allowing me to use it.  
  
Thank you to all those who have already started to review, I can't believe I got so many good reviews already. I hope I can keep you guys intrigued. Thanks you guys!! You really know how to brighten my day! :o)  
  
WARNING: Naked Draco lies ahead.  
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
Ginny jumped when she heard the unexpected voice. She looked down and saw a house elf. She bent down a little and said, "Hi, I am Virginia Weasley."  
  
The little house elf gasped, "A Weasley in the Malfoy home? This cannot be good!"   
  
"Whoa! Hang on a moment," Ginny said, "I was invited by Mrs. Malfoy. I am here to tutor... I mean be tutored by Draco."  
  
"Oh," the house elf understood, "Master Draco, smart he is, smart."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said quietly under her breath.  
  
"I am Mandy one of the house elf's."  
  
"Well, Mandy, do you think you can help me in? I don't seem to see a door bell or a knocker anywhere."   
  
"Miss Virginia must pull down on the snakes' tail and tell it her business," Mandy replied then without another word she ran off.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny called after her, but doubted that the elf actually heard her. Ginny did as she was instructed. She went to the snake and was about to pull its tail when it came to life. Ginny let out a squeak and watched how the snake came towards her hissing its tongue at her. It just starred at her for a moment when she realized what she had to do. "I am Virginia Weasley. I am here to see Draco Malfoy." The snake hissed at her again and was gone. Ginny waited outside for a few moments when she suddenly heard someone running to the door.  
  
When it opened she saw another house elf, "Hello Miss Weasley," the house elf greeted her, "I am Billy, Master Draco's personal House elf," he let her in and said, "Master Draco will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Shall I take your things?"   
  
"Thank you," she said again.   
  
Billy took her things and ran from the room just as Draco walked in, "Good morning Virginia."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Good morning."  
  
Draco noticed her wearing the bracelet and he was about to say something when he noticed something else. Draco walked up to her. Ginny was about to thank him for her gift when he reached his hand out and touched her ear lobe. She expected him to have cold hands, but it was quiet the opposite, his hands were warm and smooth, "Well, it looks like someone got their ears pierced," he said. Ginny didn't know what to say. She didn't think he would really notice. "Ah, silver and green. Those colors look great on you."  
  
Ginny was not use to be given any compliments so she murmured a quick, "Thank you." She looked down at herself. She was wearing her new green dress under her hand me down worn out robes.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something when someone else said, "Well, bring her in Draco, bring her in." Draco led her into the sitting room and Ginny saw a beautiful middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
Ginny walked over to her and the older woman stood up, "Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said with her hand out, "I am Virginia Weasley, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy, very lady like took the young girl's hand, "Draco! She's so delightful! She called me Mrs. Malfoy, I can't remember any of your other girlfriends' doing that."  
  
At that moment Draco wished that his mother wouldn't bring up his past girlfriends, "Mum, she's not my girlfriend."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy looked a little upset, "He's right. He's just helping me study," Ginny added.  
  
"Oh. Well," Mrs. Malfoy sat down, "There's got to be a start somewhere for everyone," she picked up a small sandwich from the small coffee table in front of them and said, "You're father used to date a girl from Griffendor."  
  
Draco looked shocked, "Really?"  
  
Narcissa looked like she was thinking, "Maybe it was Ravenclaw," she paused again, "No, no, it was defiantly Griffendor. Oh but that was a long time ago, before things changed and the world was a little more peaceful."  
  
"What happened to her?" Ginny asked picking up a sandwich and taking a small bite from it.  
  
"I don't know. Got married I suppose, "They were silent for a few moments when Narcissa said, "Oh and I know about you're little secret."  
  
"What secret?" Both Ginny and Draco said at the same time.   
  
"That Ginny is tutoring you and not the other way around."  
  
"Did my mother tell you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Are you going to tell father?" Draco asked.  
  
"No and do you think I'm that nuts!"  
  
"Are you upset?" Draco asked.  
  
"Upset? No! I wasn't nearly that good in school and your fathers worst subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's true." She told him.  
  
  
They continued talking until they heard a door slam and feet pounding down the hall.  
  
Ginny looked a little nervous, but then she saw Draco giving her a quick smile. As he entered the room everyone stood and Draco saw that Ginny's nervousness ran out of her.   
  
Lucius walked over to Ginny. Ginny held out her hand and said, "Hello Mr. Malfoy. It's good to see you again."  
  
Lucius looked at her hand, but did not take it. He smiled evilly and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Narcissa, we have some things to do." Lucius glared at the two of them, "I don't know how old man Dumbledore can let you slide by and fail a class, but I think I know what he thinks will come out of this," he went over to Draco and said quietly, but loud enough for Ginny to hear, "I swear boy, nothing, and I do mean nothing better come out of this. If you disgrace the family name, I swear I'll make it so you wish you'd never been born," and he turned to leave.  
  
"Come on Weasley let's go," Draco said really mean like. He led the way and Ginny followed.   
  
Ginny couldn't get what Lucius said out of her mind.   
  
When he brought her to a door he opened it up and she walked through. As soon as he closed the door he smiled and said, "You did a good job doing what you did in front of my father. None of my friends could ever do that. They usually start crying before he leaves the room," he said with a laugh. He looked over to Ginny and noticed that she was crying.   
  
"Are you crying?" Draco asked. He never knew what to do when a girl was crying, he always felt awkward around them, "Hey it's okay, you won't see him..." before he could finish what he was going to say Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his shoulder. "Um... okay," he said not really knowing what to say, but he put his arms around her waist holding her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stepped back.   
  
He looked down into her eyes and say them sparkling with happiness, "You welcome he said," he said, and added, "Uh... for what actually?"  
  
Ginny laughed and swatted him on the arm, "For my bracelet. I never thought I would ever see it ever again and here it is," she lifted her arm and looked at it, "Thank you so much."   
  
"No problem, I'm glad you like it." He guided them over to a table and said, "Let's get a little more comfortable." And he removed his robes. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a black sweater. Ginny removed her robes too. When he saw what she was wearing he suddenly got hot and wondered if someone had turned up the heat.   
  
Ginny saw him starring at her. She smiled and said, "You like my dress?"  
  
"Very nice," he choked out. He cleared his throat and said, "Like I said before, you look very nice in green."  
  
  
About a half an hour later...  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Enter!" Draco barked.  
  
The door slowly opened up and a small house elf opened the door, "Master Draco, the Master of the house would like to see you in the Foyer."  
  
"You may tell him that I am on my way, Mandy," he said in a nicer tone.   
  
The house elf almost looked giddy, "Very good sir," she replied and left.   
  
Draco put his robes on and said, "Wait here. Look around, just don't break anything," he smiled and left.  
  
Draco took his time to meet his father. When he finally got there he saw that his father was leaving. His personal house elf, Cosmo, was standing there holding his bag while another house elf was helping him with his cloak, "Yes father," Draco said coldly.  
  
"Took you long enough," Lucius sneered.  
  
"You've always told me never to run in the house."  
  
Lucius gave his son a sinister smile and said, "I have been called away on some... business matter. I will be back in a few days. Your mother has already left to go see her sister."  
  
Draco sighed, "Is that all father?"  
  
"No. I don't want you fooling around with that weasel of a girl."   
  
"Fool around?" Draco asked trying to sound disgusted.  
  
"You can't fool me son. You may have my evilness and cruelty, but there's some of your mother in there too," he said sounding a bit disgusted.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. I assure you."  
  
"Good," and he left without even saying good-bye.   
  
Draco smiled and ran all the way back to the study.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ginny walked around the room looking at all the stuff the Malfoys had. Ginny moved over to a small bookcase they had there and eyed each book. She came across many books written by many wizards and witches, but then she came across some albums; in particular one that said, "Draco Clifford Malfoy," on it. She took it out and was about to open it when she saw the door open and Draco run through it.   
  
"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is great! My father is leaving and won't be back this weekend." Ginny was smiling. At least that was one thing less she had to worry about. "So it's just you and me."  
  
"And you're mother."  
  
"Nope, she left to go see her sister."  
  
Ginny went a little wide-eyed, "So it's just the two of us."  
  
Draco nodded and smiled, "Whatever will we do with each other," he said lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh shut-up ferret boy," Draco tried to look hurt. Ginny ignored him and said, "Look at what I found." She showed him the album.  
  
"Hey! That's my baby book!"  
  
"It sure is!"  
  
"I don't think I ever looked through it before."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," Ginny said and opened the book.  
  
On the first page there were a few pictures. One was of a happy looking Narcissa holding a baby Draco. The next picture was of the family.  
  
"I never seen my father smile like that before," Draco said sad like. The picture was of Lucius sitting next to Narcissa sitting on the bed while he held his son, looking very happy and very proud.   
  
As they turned the next page there were more family pictures and his parents actually looked like they were in love and happy. He saw many of his parents kissing each other, or kissing him. There was even a picture where his father was asleep on a couch and Draco was curled up on his father chest sleeping with him. Draco was about to get teary eyed so he quickly turned the page. They saw a whole bunch of people who Draco didn't know. So they quickly passed those pages. The next page they came to was titled, "Bath Time."  
  
Draco tried to turn the page and say, "We don't need to look at these either."  
  
Ginny stopped him from turning the page and said, "Yes we do."  
  
She eyed through the pictures and saw one that made her laugh. She pointed to it and said, "Draco look at that one,"   
  
Draco looked at it and saw a moving picture of his father giving him a bath when he was three years old. Draco was splashing his father with water and Lucius was laughing. Draco said quietly, "Wow, my father actually did love me at one time."  
  
Ginny turned to him and said, "I'm sure he still does."  
  
Draco shook his head, "He's more evil then nice these days."   
  
Ginny let the conversation slide and went to the next page.   
  
There on that page was the picture that Draco was dreading to see; a naked baby Draco picture.  
  
Ginny didn't say a thing; she just looked at the pictures and turned to the next page.  
  
"Wow Weasley," Draco said in a teasing voice, "I'm surprised you didn't say anything." He wondered why the hell he would even bring that up.  
  
  
  
"What would you of like me to do?" Ginny asked, "Point at the picture laugh and say, 'oh look! Naked baby Draco!!' That's so immature."  
  
There was a quick pause between them and he said, "You're dying to say it, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip and said, "Yes! But I won't!!"  
  
As they went on there were less and less pictures of Lucius, and when there were pictures, he wasn't smiling or showing any emotions. Then when she got closer to the end of the book there were no pictures to be found of him.   
  
Ginny looked up at Draco with confusion in her eyes, "This is the time in which the Dark Lord has taken over my father completely."  
  
Ginny nodded and closed the book. She stood up and said, "Let's go do something fun!" Ginny said grabbing a hold of his hand.  
  
"What do you mean by fun?"  
  
Ginny's stomach answered for her by growling. Ginny slightly blushed and said, "How about we get some lunch."  
  
"Lunch sounds good."  
  
"Okay, let me go get changed and then we can go eat," Ginny left the room. Draco stood there as though he was waiting for something to happen. Ginny came back into the room and said, "Uh... where is my stuff?"  
  
Draco laughed and showed her the way.   
  
He led her down a hallway with only a few doors. He stopped in front of one and said, "This will be you're room. The bathroom is right here," he pointed to the door across from hers, "and I am right next to you. So when you're ready just come on over."   
  
"Okay, thanks," she said and she walked into her room.   
  
Draco waited until she was in her room until he headed into his.  
  
When Ginny got into her room, she was in awe; she never saw a bedroom look so extravagant. There was a huge bed against one of the walls. The royal red carpet felt plush under Ginny's feet. The walls were creamy color making her feel like she was actually in a pure house. The dressers, she could tell, we're definitely hand carved, and very old. She took her time looking at all the vases and expensive-looking little odd and ends. There were gold and silver framed pictures around the room, of people she did not know. The lamps on the dressers were made from fine china and had a crystal like shade over them. There was also a fireplace built entirely out of bricks. Ginny knew that this room alone was probably worth more then her whole entire house.  
  
  
After a little while Ginny finished looking around the room and took her clothes out that she was going to wear. She quickly changed and ran over to Draco's room, she knocked on his door, but didn't hear him reply. She heard music coming from his room so she knocked louder, he still didn't answer, so she opened the door.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco, thinking that Ginny would take a long time getting changed, took out his guitar from it's hiding spot and sat on his bed with his back to the door.   
  
He started to play the new song that he was currently practicing, "Kids wanna rock", another one of Bryan Adams songs. As he practiced he kept on messing up in the same place, "Come on Draco!" he said out loud to himself, "You know this!" He kept on screwing it up and kept on lecturing himself.   
  
He didn't even realize that the door opened up and Ginny walked into his room watching him practice. He started to play again. Ginny, walked closer and mentally followed the song,  
  
  
"Turned on the radio  
Sounded like a disco  
Musta turned the dial for a couple of miles  
But I couldn't find no rock 'n roll This computerized crap ain't gettin' me off"  
  
"Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock!" Ginny sang out, by pure habit. Draco suddenly stopped and looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry, I knocked three times, but you didn't hear me."   
  
Draco took a look at her, she was wearing socks, but no shoes, short shorts that showed off how long her legs were, and a black short sleeve shirt complementing all her womanly curves.   
  
"Draco, are you okay?" She said as she sat down on his bed next to him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." He smiled.  
  
"So, are you ever going to play for me?" she said pointing to his guitar.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, maybe later, but right now, let's go get some food, I'm starving!" He slid his guitar under his bed, stood up, and grabbed Ginny's hand.   
  
He held her hand all the way down to the kitchen, but let go of it when they saw a House elf come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Master Draco," the house elf looked at Ginny, "and master Draco's friend. What can Pippy get for you?"  
  
"How about some lunch. I'll have a steak sandwich and a butter beer," he looked at Ginny.  
  
"Can I have a salad with French dressing and a water?"   
  
"Yes ma'am. Pippy bring your food right out to you!" And with that the house elf was gone.  
  
Draco led her to the dinning room. In there there was a very large, long table. He walked to one end of the table and held the chair out for her. She sat down and thanked him. He went to go sit in the middle of the table.   
  
Ginny froze for a minute and then stood up. She walked over to him and took the seat next to him.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"What?" Draco seemed to be in his own little world.  
  
"Why did you put me way over there if you're going to sit over here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so used to having my mother over there," he said pointing to where she was just sitting, "my father over there," he said pointing to the chair on the end of the table, "and me sitting right here," he said still sounding so different.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" she said putting her one hand over his.   
  
"I just can't stop thinking about those pictures," Draco said. "What if I end up like him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He turned towards Ginny and said, "What if I end up like my father? That photo album already proved that the man can love. By just looking at the pictures you could tell, but as the years went on darkness took over his heart." He paused and then added more quietly, "What if I end up falling out of love with my wife and my child? What if I end up making their lives miserable?"   
  
She looked at Draco trying to sooth him with her words, "Draco, you're nothing like you're father."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, you befriended a Weasley." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he smiled at her.  
  
"Besides that, I think that your parents still love each other," Draco turned to Ginny, "I mean if your mother didn't love your father or if she knew that he no longer loved her, I think she would of left by now and taken you with her. She's a strong woman Draco, I can tell." He smiled at her, "And besides, if your wife ever complains that you turned to the dark side, I swear I'll come over here and beat you to bloody pulp myself."   
  
Draco laughed out loud, "Thanks Weasley, I think I needed that."  
  
"No problem Ferret boy!"   
  
By that time their food came out and they ate in peace.   
  
  
After they ate the house elves came out and cleaned away their plates.   
  
"So, what would you like to do?"  
  
Ginny didn't say anything and looked at the floor, "How much of this house has marble flooring?"  
  
"Ah... the whole ground floor has marble flooring."  
  
"Great!" She said a spell that Draco never heard of and then she pointed her wand at their feet.   
  
The next thing that Draco knew was that he lost his balance and wound up on the floor, "What the hell?" he looked at his feet and saw sneakers with four little wheels on them. "You wanna tell me what these things are?"  
  
Ginny gave him her hand. He took it and stood up, "They are called roller skates."  
  
"Do not tell me you brought a muggle invention into my house!"   
  
"Oh come now! Just give them a try!" She started to skate on her skates. He just stood there. "Oh come on! I thought that Malfoy's had very good balance."   
  
"We do!" he retorted.  
  
"Then prove it Malfoy!" and she skated away.   
  
He started to move closer and closer to where Ginny was. "Hey this is easy!" he said to himself. He started going faster and faster and headed straight towards Ginny. "Uh-oh! Where are the breaks on these things?" He said out loud.  
  
"Point your toe down!" Ginny said, but it was too late he already collided with Ginny. The two of them fell to the floor, Draco lying on top of her. Ginny giggled and said, "Looks like I win Ferret boy."  
  
"I didn't know this was a game."  
  
"Well, it is!" she told him.  
  
"Well," he said bringing his head down closer to hers, "It looks like I did too," she realized what he was going to do and a mixture of nervousness and pleasure ran through her. Right before their two lips met a house elf came running into the room.  
  
"Master Draco! Are you okay!?"   
  
Draco quickly rolled off of Ginny and stood up on his knees, "Yes, fine. Thank you."   
  
"Very good sir," the house elf backed away and went back to his work.   
  
Ginny stood up and said, "Come on. This time don't let go," she said holding out her hand and smiling.   
  
He grabbed a hold of her hand and stood up, not letting go.   
  
They started skating.  
  
  
A half an hour later Draco got a hang of the muggle contraption.   
  
They skated for half of the afternoon.   
  
For the other half they studied up in his room.   
  
When it came time to eat they had the food brought up to his room.   
  
After studying for a while longer Ginny said, "It's 'later' can you play for me now?"   
  
Draco smiled. He went over to his bed, pulled the guitar out from under it, and said, "Any requests?"  
  
"Something by Bryan Adams."   
  
Draco smiled and thought of one. He started playing and to Ginny's surprise he also started singing.  
  
"I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it till my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69   
  
Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far"  
  
Ginny started to bop her head about and she looked at him as though she was some love-sick fan, fawning over the real Bryan Adams. Draco looked at her and smiled as he sang.  
  
"Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life"  
  
Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you   
  
Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life   
  
Back in the summer of '69   
  
Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no   
  
And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about ya wonder what went wrong   
  
Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life   
  
Back in the summer of '69"  
  
When Draco finished his song Ginny was in awe.   
  
"So what do you think?"   
  
"I... I'm speechless. It was great. Who knew that you could sing! Sing another one," she practically pleaded   
  
Draco smiled, "I think that's enough for now. It's getting late and I'll be nice and let you have the bathroom first."   
  
Ginny got up and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you for sharing this with me," and she quickly left his room.   
  
He held a hand up to his cheek and smiled. He went back to practicing his guitar.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ginny got up to go to the bathroom. She was still so tired that she couldn't even open her eyes.   
  
When she went back into her bed she found it warmer then when she left it. She paid no never mind to that and went right back to sleep.   
  
  
In the morning Draco woke up to something tickling his nose. "If Ginny is pulling something to wake me up early on a Saturday morning, I swear..." he said to himself, but when he opened his eyes he did see Ginny. Not awake, but sleeping in his arms. He looked a little confused, he didn't know why she was here, but he really didn't mind that she was.   
  
He looked at her one last time and realized how much she looked like an angel sleeping, before saying in a sweet tone, "Hey, Virginia, get up."   
  
"Just five more minutes."  
  
"No, it's time to get up."   
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco there, "What are you doing in my bed?" She asked him.  
  
"The real question is what are you doing in my bed?"   
  
Ginny's eyes shot opened but she didn't move. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked confused, "What am I doing here?"   
  
Before anyone could say another word there was a lot of banging on his door, "Master Draco," called a house elf.   
  
Draco flipped them over so Ginny was on the other side, "Quick, get under the sheets!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it! Oh and Weasley, who knows how long this will take, so just amuse yourself while your down there."   
  
"Amuse myself?" she asked getting under the covers, "With what?" She then noticed that Draco wasn't wearing anything. "Oh Merlin!" she said covering her eyes. Draco just laughed.  
  
"Come in," Draco said to the house elf.  
  
"Sir! We can not find Miss Virginia!" Billy said. He wasn't able to see Ginny because she was being shield by Draco's body.  
  
"Can't find her?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's not in her room sir!"  
  
"She probably just got lost. I will be there in just a few moments."  
  
"Very good sir," Billy said and left the room.  
  
Ginny heard the door close again and asked, "Can I come out now."  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny came out anyways, "Thanks for the heads up," she said getting out of bed wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go brush my teeth," and she left his room.   
  
Draco laughed, pulled on a pair of boxers and followed her into the bathroom.   
  
When he got in there she was already brushing her teeth, so he took the other sink and started to brush his too. Ginny went to glare at him and noticed something for the first time that morning.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she mumbled with the toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
Draco looked at her and said, "What?"  
  
Ginny spit and said, "Look at your hair!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's not all greasy and pulled back." It was true his hair was all messed up with some parts just standing up.   
  
Draco said, "It's called wizard gel Gin." Ginny bit her lip as though wanting to say something, "What?"  
  
"Could you..."  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Ginny said stomping her foot.  
  
"Okay, ask away."  
  
"Could you just for one day..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You're not being fair! Just let me finish my question," he stood there waiting for her question, "Just one day, don't use the gel."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! Just one day. If you don't like it you can go back to the other way."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" and she stomped out of the bathroom.   
  
He laughed and took his brush out to fix up his hair.   
  
Ginny went to go get changed. When she came back out of her room Draco was still in the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "Come on Malfoy!" she was pretty mad at him that he didn't do this one time thing for her, "How long does it take you in there!?"  
  
The door opened up and Ginny's jaw hit the floor. There stood a new Draco Malfoy, he looked different then the old one. He didn't use the gel like he usually did. His hair was more fuller and fluffier than before. He even had bangs that came across his forehead a bit. He ran his fingers through his hair to smooth back the bangs, but they fell right back into place. He had crossed his arms over his bare chest and just stood there. Ginny just starred at him.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I like this look a lot better," she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Now go get dressed! I want some breakfast." He went back into his room to change.  
  
They studied for most of the day. They talked some more of past times and played some wizard chess, which Ginny kicked Draco's ass at.   
  
  
Later that night Draco lit the fireplace on in the living room and Ginny went off to get supplies to make some S'mores.   
  
While Draco was sitting there waiting for Ginny to come back he was trying to figure out what he was feeling. But before he could too much thinking a head popped into the fire. It was Blaise Zabini.  
  
At that moment Ginny was about to walk into the room, but saw the head, so she hung back a bit.  
  
"Hey hun, what's up?" Draco asked. Blaise was one of his best friends.  
  
"Nothing much," she sniffled, "Tom just broke up with me." She cried out. Draco shook his head; he knew that boy was up to no good. "Can I come over for a little?"  
  
"I'd love you to, but my dad is in one of fits right now."  
  
"Oh, well, can you come over then?"  
  
"Sorry hun, but I just can't tonight."   
  
"Ugh, what did you do to your hair?"  
  
Draco laughed, "What you don't like it?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Fine, I'll change it back, just for you."  
  
Ginny's eyes were already tearing up. She placed the try of goodies on a table and walked away. Draco told her earlier that day that he had a secret passage up to an observation deck that was his alone, so she decided to go see what was up there.  
  
"Really?" Blaise smiled.  
  
"No. I kinda like it like this."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Draco knew that Ginny would be coming back anytime soon, so he said, "I gotta go Blaise, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Draco sat back down and waited for Ginny to come back, but she didn't.   
  
He got up and went into the other room. He saw the tray of goodies on the table and realized she must of heard him talking to Blaise.   
  
"Billy!" he called out.  
  
Billy showed up, "Billy is here sir"  
  
"Where is the Weasley girl?"  
  
"Sir," he said nervously, "I think sir, that she went up to your observation deck," he flinched and covered his head as if he expected to be hit. He knew that Draco told him never to let anyone up there. To Billy surprise nothing came. He looked up and saw that Draco was gone.   
  
Draco ran all the way up to his observation deck. He saw Ginny lying in his hammock looking up at the stars listening to a song off his radio. He came closer and heard Ginny softly singing to the song.  
  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."   
  
At that moment he felt like this song was talking about them. He smiled and went to go lie next to her on the hammock. She didn't scream out of surprise to see him. She just knew that it was him.  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey," she said sadly  
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
"About how this was the best summer of my life."  
  
"Now that's a little hard to believe."  
  
"Now why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you had to spend it with me."  
  
"That's the reason why it was so good," he looked down at her, "Draco, you made me see that people should always deserve a second chance."  
  
"Thank you for giving that to me," he said quietly and sincere. She smiled at him and he asked, "Why so sad then?"  
  
"Because tomorrow will be our last day being like this," he was about to ask something when she said, "Why can't we jus be friends?"  
  
"Ginny, we are friends. This summer proved it. You even said we were friends."  
  
"Sure now we are, but what about when school starts up, huh? Do you really think that I'm that naive to think that once were back at school that we're still going to be like this?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he started to get a little angry.  
  
"Draco, lets face it, when we go back, you'll start taunting Harry and Ron again, I'll get caught in the middle, like usual, and you won't have any need for me to tutor you anymore," Draco was about to say something, but once again was cut off, "If you need anymore to help you, I'm sure Blaise would. She's one of the top kids too," she bit her lip. She didn't want to sound like she was jealous, even though she was.  
  
"Oh, so that's what this is all about," Draco smiled.  
  
"What are you..." Ginny said but was cut off.  
  
"You're jealous!"  
  
"Of what?!"  
  
"You think I like Blaise."  
  
"Why would I care?"  
  
Draco just starred at her. He just wanted to kiss her once before the weekend was over. But then his head asked him, 'But will once be enough?' He put that thought away and said, "I don't know. Why would you care? Could it be because you like me?"  
  
"That's ab..." before Ginny could finish he leaned down and pressed his lips again hers. Ginny wasn't fighting him; in fact she sorta wanted this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco liked the feel of that and a moan escaped from him. Ginny mentally smiled. She felt Draco's tongue lick at her bottom lip, asking to be let in, and she opened up to him. Now it was her turn to moan a little.   
  
A few moments later Draco pulled away and said, "How about being secret friends?"  
  
"Secret friends sounds great."   
  
"And I'll lighten up on Potter and your brother," he said a little disgusted.  
  
"For me?" She smiled.  
  
"Just for you," he smiled back.  
  
She smiled and snuggled in closer to him and his arms wrapped around her, "See I told you, you like me."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny said and together they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
For anyone who wondered why Draco's room and the guest room didn't have their own bathroom... well, if they did it wouldn't make the story more interesting. :o) 


	7. Little Itty Pretty One

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 1/30/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "Little Itty Pretty One," it's own by the person who has sung it and written it.   
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Without you this story would have been one long run on sentence. I'm not kidding, girl you are the greatest!!! SO Mucho thanks girl!!! :o)  
  
Thank you to all those who have already started to review, I can't believe I got so many good reviews already. I hope I can keep you guys intrigued. Thanks you guys!! You really know how to brighten my day! :o)  
  
Author warning: This is called Little Itty Pretty One, because it has Little itty parts of only Draco and Ginny. OOOOOOOO!!! And Tom is mine, I mean the Tom in my story people. Well, sort of, but not really, you might figure where I got his name from!! :o) I also have no clue where half of this stuff came from. My fingers just typed it not me! So blame the fingers!!!!  
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was already September, time for Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts; 7th for the rest of the gang. Ginny was crammed in the front seat of the car between her dad and her mum, while the other four were jammed in the back. While the four in the back seemed to have only eyes for each other she went back to the weekend she spent at Draco's house.   
  
Ginny woke up Sunday morning with a delicious smell. She smiled and opened her eyes; she was in Draco's room again. She smiled up at him. He was standing in front of her wearing a pair of boxers, a white t-shirt, and his hair was all messed up. He was holding a tray of food and a vase with a red rose in it.   
  
"You brought me breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Yup did it all by myself," Ginny eyed him, "Okay so I called Billy told him what to bring up and I carried it into the room all by myself."   
  
Ginny laughed, "Wow." She sniffed again, "It smells so good." There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage links, orange juice for him, and apple for her because she didn't like orange juice. She smiled, "You remembered."   
  
"Of course I did."  
  
Ginny took a bite and asked, "How did I get into my pajamas?"  
  
"I put them on you." Ginny almost choked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," She took a sip of her apple juice and said, "Did you find it necessary the need to change my clothes?"  
  
"Why, Virginia, are you upset?"   
  
"Uh... yeah, a little, sorta, in a way."   
  
Draco laughed, "It was a very simple spell Ginny. One minute you're in your clothes next second, poof, you're in your sleeping clothes."  
  
Ginny looked a little embarrassed for jumping to conclusions and said, "Oh."  
  
Draco smiled, "I love seeing you flustered like that."  
  
"Dork," Ginny said softly.   
  
  
After breakfast Ginny went to pack and Draco got changed. They said their good-byes in his room, considering he didn't want to see one of the house-elves to see.   
  
He gave her a hug, "Thanks for your help this summer Ginny."  
"You're welcome."   
  
"I'll save a compartment for you on the train next month."   
  
"Okay," she really didn't want to let go of him. She wasn't going to see him for a few weeks.   
  
"Ginny, you're going to have to let go."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," she said and let go. He handed her the rose that has been on the tray that morning.   
  
She took it and smelled it, "I love roses."  
  
He smiled and led her out of the room to the foyer on the ground floor. He handed her some floo-powder. But before she threw it into the fire, he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to miss you too," and gave her a soft and quick peck on the cheek.  
  
She smiled, threw her powder into the fireplace, and said, "The Burrow!" and she was gone in just a few seconds.  
  
Draco felt a little pang of sadness in his heart. He wasn't going to see her until the next month, could that be it. "But it's not, is it?" he asked himself. He should've been happy that he didn't have to study anymore. But what was he going to do with the rest of his summer?  
  
  
Ginny was brought back from her flashbacks when her mother said, "Here we are, kids."  
  
Ginny quickly got out of the car, grabbed her things from the trunk of the car, and was already walking into the station.   
  
"Ginny, darling! Hang on a second!" Molly said, running after her.  
  
Ron laughed, "If I didn't know her, I'd swear she was running off to see a boyfriend she hasn't seen in months."  
  
Hermione and Lavender shared a glance and then smiled. The two girls went after her.   
  
When they got to the train, the boys insisted for the girls to leave their carts with them at the luggage department and for them to go find them some seats. So they agreed.  
  
"So, Ginny, are you excited about seeing him again?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny just smiled. She hadn't told them a whole lot of what happened over the weekend, like sharing the bed, kissing, the song, and a few other details. She did tell them, however, that they agreed on being secret friends, and would still meet for study dates. The only reason why she even told them that much was for the sole purpose to get them to keep Harry and Ron occupied while she left and returned back to the tower.  
  
"Yeah, I am, actually."  
  
"Come on, let's go," Lavender said, and they walked quickly into the train.   
  
When they got into the train and started to walk down the hallway, they bumped into someone.   
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girls heard someone remark. "Oh, so if it isn't the little Weasel."  
  
"Watch it, Ferret Boy. You're not that special. People don't just part like the Red Sea when they see you coming."  
  
Hermione and Lavender looked confused. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy Ginny told them about.   
  
"So you finally joined the "Dream Team"?"  
  
"Uh... Draco, they know."  
  
Draco went a little wide-eyed, smiled, and said, "Oh! Okay." He added a little quieter, "Hermione. Lavender. Good to see you guys again. Ginny, come find me when we get moving," and with that he left.   
  
Ginny turned around and saw Hermione and Lavender with their mouths wide open. She was going to say something when they heard yells from behind them to move on.  
  
When they found an empty compartment, they sat down and Hermione said, "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Do? What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He has NEVER called us by our first names before," Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't even know he knew mine!" Lavender added in.   
  
Ginny laughed.   
  
"Who didn't know your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just one of my new friends," Ginny told them. "They met her for the first time today."  
  
"Oh, well, bring her around," Ron said.  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"Why not now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, she's a little shy, especially around you, Harry."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well, you are "The-Boy-Who-Lived" she's still not over the whole, 'Oh my God, I'm going to the same school as Harry Potter' phase yet."  
  
Ginny and Lavender couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's lame excuse.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Harry said.   
  
"I'll bring her around when she's ready." The train started to move. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find her," and with that said, Ginny left.  
  
"Who is this new girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh. The Ravenclaw that she tutored this summer," Hermione said. She looked over to Lavender and they both smiled.  
  
  
It took Ginny a little while to find Draco. She went into several compartments where there were fellow Gryffindors, so she was stuck there talking for a little while.  
  
About a half an hour later, Ginny opened the last compartment. She let out a disgusted sigh and said, "Of course you had to be in the last compartment."  
  
"What took you, Weasley?" he said a little upset.   
  
"Well, had to tell Harry and Ron where I was going, meet up with other Gryffindors, so I got suckered into talking with them..." She looked at him, he had the old icy stare as he did when they hated each other. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Oh no," he said sarcastically, "I'm tickled pink that you went against your word and told Granger and Brown what happened this summer?"  
  
"Look, you over-grown ferret!" She screamed at him, hitting him really hard in the chest and making him stumble back a bit, "I didn't tell them anything!" Her eyes started to fill with tears. "They saw you leave the day before my birthday and Sara told them! And the only reason why Sara knows is because my mom told her when she asked why I was not going to Romania. Stupid prat!" She screamed pushing him again, "Ask questions before you start pointing fingers."  
  
She saw Draco soften up a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, despite her attempts to push him away. She almost forgot how good it felt to be held by him and so she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"Wow. There's another first," she laughed.  
  
He chuckled and they pulled away. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, "So how much do Granger and Brown know?"  
  
"They know that we're friends, but they don't know anything that happened over the weekend."   
  
"Ah," Neither one of them has said anything about the kiss that they shared over the weekend. Ginny didn't ask him why he kissed her because she didn't want to know that it was only an 'It seemed like a good thing to do at the time,' kind of kiss. Draco didn't tell her why he kissed her because he wasn't ready to admit that he liked her more than a friend.   
  
"So can I trust those two?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can, but in case Harry and Ron find out, I have some dirt on them that they don't want anyone to know about." Draco looked up and opened his mouth. "No, I am not going to tell you what it is," Draco made the cutest puppy pout that Ginny had ever seen. "Aww! That's so cute, but it's not going to work," she said and patted his head.   
  
They were supposed to be studying on the train, but they had too much to say to each other.   
  
  
About an hour and a half later they heard one of the younger kids run up and down the hallway screaming, "We're almost at Hogwarts!!"  
  
Ginny and Draco smiled and said, "First year."   
  
"Definitely not a Slytherin."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Slytherins don't run up and down hallways like that."  
  
"How much you wanna bet?"  
  
"Bet what?"  
  
"That the little kid is a Slytherin."  
  
"How about 5 galleons?"  
  
"How about a butter beer at "Honeydukes," at the first weekend in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"You're on," and they shook hands.  
  
Ginny got up, collected her stuff that they never used, and said, "I'll see you later, Draco."   
  
He just smiled and watched her leave.   
  
Ginny made sure she got a good look at the kid before she went to go join the "Dream Team."  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Everyone sat at their appropriate tables watching as Professor McGonagall bring all the first years into the Great Hall.   
  
Ginny quickly scanned the Slytherin table to find Draco. She saw Pansy Parkinson on one side of him and Blaise Zabini on the other side of him. Pansy had her hand on Draco's arm and played with his soft hair, while Blaise was on his shoulder crying softly. Draco caught Ginny's stare and mouthed to her, "Help me," Ginny smiled and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking of this really funny joke that Marie was telling me about."  
  
"Oh. Tell us, we would love to hear it," Harry said.  
  
Ginny gulped, but was saved when Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts and welcome all of those who have returned to us from what I hope was a good summer." He looked from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin. "First years, Professor McGonagall will call you by name. You will come to sit on the stool that you see in front of you and she will place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will sort you into your appropriate houses."   
  
Professor McGonagall took the long parchment out and opened it up. "Brinks, Aaron!" the boy came up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the hat on top of the child's head.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed out. The little boy was so happy and ran off to his table.  
  
"Costa, Rebecca!" The girl came up and the same was done to her.   
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed out. The little girl ran off to her table.  
  
A few kids later...  
  
"Falcon, Thomas," Ginny looked up at Draco and nodded her head. He didn't know what she was trying to get at. She put her hand up and did a shaking movement Draco nodded his head.  
  
"What are you doing, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny sighed and said, "What are you doing, Harry? Writing a book on me?" Before Harry could say anything, Ginny said, "I'm just trying to get a hold of my friend in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Uh, Ginny, Ravenclaw is behind us."  
  
"Oh, oops, no wonder I can't find her."   
  
She looked up just in time to her the hat scream out, "Slytherin!" The boy, not looking too happy, went to go join his table.   
  
Ginny looked at the boy and Draco followed her gaze. The little boy looked as he was on the verge of tears.  
  
Draco stood up from his seat, much to the protests from Blaise and Pansy, went over to sit next to the little boy, and said, "Hey."   
  
"Hi," the little kid looked up at him. "What do you want?" the boy asked not very kindly.  
  
"Well, you definitely are Slytherin material, I'll give you that much," The little boy just stared at him. "Well, see, I'm finally prefect this year and I one of my jobs is to take care of the first years. So tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, my brother and sisters are scattered between the other three houses and my friends are in Ravenclaw."   
  
"I see, and there's no one here you know, right?" The little boy nodded his head. "Tom is it?" The boy nodded again. "Well, Tom, I'll be your friend. My name is Draco Malfoy."   
  
The little kid went wide-eyed and pale. Tom was able to stutter out a, "D-D-Draco M-Malfoy?"   
  
"Ah, so you've heard stories," the boy could only nod. "Don't listen to those. I've grown up. More mature now."  
  
"S-so, you'll be my friend?" The little boy asked.   
  
"Sure, but just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean that you still can't be friends with your friends in the other houses. I mean, I have a friend in Gryffindor."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Look," he pointed to where Ginny was sitting, "See the girl with the fiery red hair?"   
  
"Which one?"   
  
Draco laughed, "The one farthest away is her brother." He could tell that he was already going to like this kid. "The pretty one." He saw her looking at them. "Actually the one looking at us."  
  
"Yeah, she is pretty."   
  
"But you can't tell anyone about it."  
  
"No, I wouldn't dream about it," the kid smiled and waved to the girl. Draco put his head in his hand and started to laugh.   
  
Ginny blushed for being caught watching them, but waved back.   
  
Harry caught on and was about to ask Ginny whom she was waving to when Harry saw Draco and said, "Would you look at that?"  
  
"What?" Ron and Lavender turned around and looked behind them.  
  
"What do you suppose he's telling that little kid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing good. And what's with that hair?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh boys, leave him alone," Ginny said, but quickly shut up.  
  
All four of them looked at her. Ginny pleaded, with her eyes, to Hermione and Lavender to say something.  
  
"Yeah, he's older now, maybe he's matured," Lavender said.   
  
"Yeah, and I seem to like his new look," Hermione said and got a glare from Harry. "But not as good as you though," she said and quickly kissed him.   
  
They dropped the subject. Ginny went back to watching Draco and the little boy, Tom.   
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ginny woke up and looked over at her clock. The hand was in between, "You are going to be late," and "You are late." Ginny scrambled out of bed to get dressed, all the while thinking of how she was going to hurt Hermione for not waking her up.  
  
Meanwhile... in a Slytherin prefect dormitory, one boy was having the same problem.   
  
Ginny ran out of the portrait while hobbling along on one foot, trying to get her shoes on. As soon as both her shoes were on, she sprinted to her class.  
  
Meanwhile... the Slytherin boy was running up the stairs from the dungeon area.   
  
Neither one of them was looking where they were going and crashed right into one another; both of them fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, Virginia?" Draco asked not even bothering to check and see if anyone was around.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Draco stood up, helped her off the ground, picked up her bag, and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
He smirked and grabbed her hand saying, "Come on, let's go! McGonagall will have our heads!" and together they ran towards the class.  
  
When they were nearing the class, Ginny released Draco's hand and walked into the class. Draco was right behind her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Draco. So nice of you to join us."   
  
"Sorry Professor," Ginny said. She didn't want to be on the older woman's bad side on the first day of class, "My alarm clock never went off."  
  
"Well then, I suggest that you charm it better next time. 10 points from each house and detention! Now take a seat!"  
  
Draco didn't say a word as all this happened. He just stood there with his arms over his chest and glaring.  
  
Ginny looked for a desk to sit at and the only one open was next to Hermione and Lavender's desk. She went over to it and as she sat down, she slid her finger across her throat. All Hermione could do was gulp.  
  
Draco took the seat right next to Ginny without saying a word.  
  
McGonagall looked at the two and said, "Well, what I was going to say before the class was so rudely interrupted, everyone look to the person who is sharing your desk with you." Everyone turned and she continued, "That is going to be your partner for the rest of the year."   
  
Draco and Ginny shared a little smile and turned to the front when McGonagall started teaching again.  
  
  
  
Later that night at detention...  
  
Draco entered the room where he would be serving his detention when he saw Snape sitting at the desk. Ginny was already there with Tom, a few boys from Ravenclaw, and some girls from all houses where there.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Snape asked him.  
  
"Well, Professor, McGonagall sent me here because I was a few minutes late to class."  
  
"A few?" Ginny laughed, "Try 25 minutes!"  
  
"That's enough from you, Weasley. Say another word and I will make your task more difficult," Snape snapped at her.  
  
Draco went to sit down next to Tom.  
  
"Good, now that you are all here, we shall begin."  
  
"Professor Snape," came a voice from the doorway. It was Professor Dumbledore. "I need to talk to you."   
  
"Of course. Draco, come here!" Draco got up and went over to him. "Considering that you are the oldest one here, you take over the detention. The list of things that everyone has to do is on my desk."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Draco said and the two Professors left.  
  
Draco sat in Snapes' chair and said, "Looks like I'm taking over detention."  
  
"Great," Ginny mumbled. "Everyone run for your life."  
  
"Did you say something, Weasel!?"  
  
"Nothing of importance to you, Ferret boy!"  
  
"Don't push me!"  
  
He looked down at the list of things for the students to do. Everyone but Ginny had to polish the trophy room. Ginny was scheduled to clean out all of the bathrooms. "Boy, he really doesn't like her," he said to himself amazed, because he didn't believe her when she told him so over summer vacation.   
  
He looked around the room. The four Ravenclaw boys who were there had always been a thorn in his side since they won against Slytherin the year before. So he smiled and decided to change it around.   
  
"Peters, Miller, Alwine, and Anderson," Draco said calling out the four Ravenclaw boys by their last name. "You four go get to clean the bathrooms," the four boys sighed and groaned. "For the rest of you, go polish the trophy case. I want to see my face shinning in it!" He could hear some of the people there mumbling mean things. "Now get out of here!" Everyone got up to leave. "Not you, Weasley! You have your own special little task." He also motioned for Tom to come to him.   
  
As soon as everyone left he asked to Tom and said, "Tom, what are you doing here in detention? On your first day none the less!"  
  
Tom was a little scared; he didn't want to see a mean, mad side of Draco Malfoy. "I... well... I broke Creevy's stupid camera."  
  
"Which Creevy? The younger one?"  
  
"No," Tom looked up smiling. "The one in 6th year. The big idiot went and got a professor."   
  
Draco smiled and slapped the kid on the back, "That a boy!"  
  
"Draco," Ginny said in a warning tone.  
  
"What? Oh! Let me introduce you two. Tom, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Tom. This is my friend from Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you."   
  
"Nice to meet you too," he said smiling. Ginny was about to turn to Draco and tell him that wasn't really what she meant, but Tom continued, "Boy, Draco wasn't kidding when he said that you were pretty."  
  
Ginny smiled and looked over to Draco, who was looking a little uncomfortable, his only response was, "I have no clue where he's getting that from."  
  
"Has he asked you out yet?" Ginny smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Tom, I think it's time you get going."  
  
"He says he likes you." Ginny saw that Draco was REALLY uncomfortable, but she could barely hold back her laugh.  
  
"Tom, let's go," he walked in front of the little boy.  
  
Tom peeked from around Draco and said, "He says that he wants you as his girlfriend."   
  
"Yup, time to go!" he picked the little kid up.  
  
"He says that he was to..." he was silenced by Draco's hand over his mouth.  
  
Draco turned around and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Ginny smiled, and as soon as the door was closed she laughed. That kid was just too cute.  
  
  
Outside the door...  
  
"So, how'd I do?" Tom asked.  
  
"Great. A little too much, but great."   
  
"A little too much? But you said you liked her!"   
  
"Tom, I think it's time you get going." Draco said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Fine, but you do, even if you don't think so. You'll figure it out sooner or later." Tom said as he ran to the trophy room.  
  
Draco entered the room again to see Ginny sitting on Snapes' desk.   
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey. So what kind of special job do you want me to do for you?" She asked in a saucy tone, wiggling her eyebrows at him, and giggling.   
  
He smiled and leaned very close to her so she could feel his breath in her ear, "Don't ask that question unless you are ready to serve the orders."   
  
She looked a little shocked. He just smiled.   
  
"So when's your birthday?"   
  
"Wow, that came out of nowhere."  
  
"Well, it's something that I need to know."   
  
"Why? Going to buy me a present?"   
  
"I don't know. When's your birthday?"  
  
"September 22."   
  
"Hey, that's not that far away."  
  
"No, it's not. So are you going to buy me a present?"  
  
"Do you really think that I'm pretty?" Draco sighed and fell on his back on the desk, "Well do you?"  
  
"Do I really have to tell you?" he said smiling.  
  
"A girl likes to hear it at least once in her life."   
  
Then it hit him; no one ever really complemented her, just like no one gave her her first kiss. He had to smile at that memory. He cupped her cheek with his hand and said, "Yes, Virginia, I think you're very pretty." He leaned down and was about to kiss her when they heard some screaming from down the hall in the trophy room. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Looks like Super Draco is needed again. You can go back to your room. I'll cover for you," and with that he smiled, winked, and left the room.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. How Do You Talk To An Angel

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 2/5/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "How do you talk to an Angel," it's own by the person who has sung it and written it.   
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Without you this story would have been one long run on sentence. I'm not kidding, girl you are the greatest!!! SO Mucho thanks girl!!! :o)  
  
Thank you to all those who have already started to review, I can't believe I got so many good reviews already. I hope I can keep you guys intrigued. Thanks you guys!! You really know how to brighten my day! :o) And to tulzdavampslayer NO TOM IS MINE!! I mean the Tom in my story! Get your head out of the gutters people!!! :o)  
  
Author warning: This is rated PG-15 because there is some smut in here. Ginny gets aggressive and Draco is bare chested. I don't know where this came from and this is my first time writing it so please be kind.  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
(MAKE SURE YOU READ MY WARNING FIRST BEFORE READING!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
September 22...  
  
It was an early Friday morning and everyone was in the Great Hall before classes started, ready to eat breakfast.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "I would like to make an announcement before everyone eats." He paused for a moment to make sure he got everyone's attention. "This year on Halloween night we are going to have a Halloween Dance. Everyone is to have on a costume and every year is welcome to the party." Everyone cheered with joy. "Well, happy eating." He clapped his hands and food appeared on the table.  
  
Everyone started to eat. Well, almost everyone. Ginny couldn't eat; she couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was seeing. Draco Malfoy with a dozen girls around him handing him gifts upon gifts. She stared at him for a long time, but never once did he look up to meet her glance.  
  
"Probably having too much fun over there to even look up from it all," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Nothing, huh? Well, I think you've buttered that glass enough Ginny," she said and laughed.  
  
"What?" Ginny looked down. She was indeed buttering her glass that she was drinking out of. She forced out a laugh and looked back up to the table across the hall.  
  
Hermione looked up and followed her gaze and said, "Oh."  
  
Lavender suddenly turned around and said, "What 'oh'?"  
  
"There is no 'oh,' Lavender," Ginny explained to her.  
  
Hermione told Lavender to look behind them and she did. When she saw what they saw she also said, "Oh."  
  
"Guys, it's nothing, really," Ginny told them.  
  
"That's what you always say," Hermione said to her.  
  
"Because that's what it always is!" Ginny was getting just a little mad.  
  
"What's nothing?" Harry looked up from his food and over at the girls.  
  
Ginny sighed and said in a rude tone, "I was born in August... at 9:13 in the morning."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry was confused.  
  
"Just some information for your book!" Ginny said, getting more upset.  
  
Harry still looked quite confused. "Harry, she's just saying, quite rudely, that you don't need to know everything about her life."  
  
"Yeah! Why can't you be more like Ron and ask nothing?!"  
  
Ron looked up when he heard his name called out and saw Ginny stand up and leave the table. ""What did I do now?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing, honey. Ginny just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Lavender told him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Should we go after her?" Harry asked as he stood up.  
  
Hermione looked behind her to see that Draco also saw Ginny stand up and leave, and he was pulling himself away from all the girls around him. She touched her boyfriend's arm and said, "No, just let her go. She needs some alone time."  
  
Harry shrugged and went back to his eating.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin table...  
  
Draco could feel Ginny's eyes on him, but he really couldn't bear to look up at her and meet them. He knew what it looked like at his table.  
  
Draco did his best to try and look like he was enjoying all the attention he was getting from all the girls: his ex-girlfriends. Draco shook his head and mentally corrected himself--all his ex-lovers. He hated that word because he didn't love any of those girls; hell, he couldn't even stand half of them. But still the same, he smiled wickedly as he opened all his presents. Most were all very personal objects. He just wished that something would happen so that he could get away from everyone at his table.  
  
Apparently his wish came true. He could hear someone yelling across the hall, and when he looked up, he saw Ginny yell at Harry and then storm off. He got up explained that he had to go grab something from his room before class and ran off before any of the girls could protest.  
  
When Draco ran out of the Great Hall, he couldn't see Ginny. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh as he ran down the hall to find her. He soon heard voices from down the hall, but they weren't of Virginia Weasley; they were of his two goons, Goyle and Crabbe. The two were huddled over someone, tormenting them. Draco thought it was some first year, so he decided to go help.  
  
"Goyle! Crabbe!"  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ginny ran out of the Great Hall with tears daring to come out. She was now happy that she sent her present to his room, instead of giving it to him personally. She knew she couldn't compete with what those other girls, all his old girlfriends from the past, gave him.  
  
She wasn't thinking straight and walked into two boys. She fell down to the ground with a quiet, "oofff!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Did the poor little Weasley fall down!?"  
  
Ginny looked up and spat out, "Crabbe and Goyle, I should have known it was the two of you. Now get away from me!" She started to stand, but they pushed her back down.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do; she was stuck between a wall and two overweight goons. She tried to stand back up when again she was pushed down even harder, this time feeling a little pain.  
  
Before she tried to just push them and run, she heard someone call out their names. "Goyle! Crabbe!"  
  
The two turned around and saw Draco. "Ah, Draco!" Crabbe said. "We caught you something."  
  
Draco mentally sighed; he just decided to play along. "Good," he smiled evilly. "Let's see." The two broke apart and revealed Ginny.   
  
He smiled evilly and said, "Excellent, leave her to me."  
  
"Yes sir!" Goyle said and the two went back into the Great Hall to eat some more.  
  
Draco walked over to where Ginny was on the floor and helped her up. "We really need to stop meeting like this."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? And besides, this is the first time that we met like this."  
  
Draco loved her firey temper. He just smiled and said, "Temper, temper, Weasley. So, have you got a date for the Halloween dance?" Ginny shook her head. "Neither do I."  
  
"I'm sure you can get one of your old girlfriends to go with you," she said with jealousy in her tone, and she walked away.  
  
"Virginia, hang on a moment!" He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I was actually going to say that maybe we should meet up there, you know, go as friends."  
  
She smiled. She could tell he was nervous, "Why, Draco Malfoy, are you asking me to go to the dance with you?"  
  
  
"No. Just as a single friend meeting up with a single friend, making believe we aren't so you don't get in trouble with your brother."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't the other way around? So you won't get beaten up by all my brothers and Harry?" she said placing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ginny, I don't care what happens to me if someone finds out. I just..." he stopped in mid sentence and looked past her shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Ginny turned around to see who it was and saw no one there. She turned back around and saw that Draco was no longer there. She laughed to herself and mocked him, "I don't care what happens to me."  
  
"I don't." Ginny jumped and squeaked. "Thought I left you, huh?" he said and handed her a pink rose.  
  
Ginny accepted it and smelled it. "I love roses."  
  
"I know you do. So is that a 'yes'?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco walked down the hall; he turned around and winked at her before he was lost in a swarm of kids as they ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
After classes the same day, Draco ran to his room to avoid the girls swarming around him. He just wanted to go lie down on his bed and rest. Tonight he was going to meet with Ginny to study for Monday's test and he wanted to tell her something, but he wasn't really sure what, so he just wanted some quiet time. When he reached his room, he found presents upon presents all over his bed.  
  
He sighed and went over to his bed. He read a few of the cards. He looked disgusted and threw them off his bed; some of them broke, some made noises, and others bounced. But on the bottom of them all there was a rather large, odd-shaped present.  
  
He smiled, "Must be from Mum." He knew that she always sent him something special and fun for his birthday.  
  
He sat on the bed and pulled the present into his lap. He opened the card and read it:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I really stink at trying to write birthday cards, so I am just going to say, Happy 17th birthday, and may you enjoy your day.  
  
Your friend, Virginia.  
  
  
He was shocked. What could Ginny have bought him that was this big and odd looking? His fingers twitched with want to open the package up, but he decided just to bring it with him that night to the study "date" and open it in front of her.  
  
He smiled with happiness as he put the present gently on the floor, the card on the dresser beside his bed, and his head on his pillow thinking of one particular beautiful red head.  
  
  
Later that night ...  
  
There was a loud pounding on Draco's door.  
  
"What?" he moaned out. The door opened and someone walked in. Draco was about to say something mean to the intruder, but he saw that it was Tom. "Oh, what's up Tom?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. You told me to make sure that you were gone by nine o'clock."  
  
Draco sat straight up, "What time is it?!"  
  
"8:58."  
  
"Good, I still have time," he jumped out of bed, grabbed his present and his Invisibility Cloak and ran out the room thanking the little kid.  
  
When Tom made sure that Draco was gone, he crept into the prefects' room, got into the really big, comfy bed, put his hands behind his head, and said, "Ah! Now this is the life."  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ginny was already in the tower waiting for Draco to arrive. She looked at her watch that she got for her birthday some years ago from Hermione. It had numbers on it instead of words telling her where everyone was.  
  
"He's late." She got up and started to pace the room. She started wondering where he was. Did he get caught? Was he hurt? Then her head got a little carried away with her. What if he found some girl and he's making out with her in some dark corner, or worse yet, his  
bedroom? What if he ditched her to be with one of his "girlfriends"? And if he did, what was she going to do?  
  
Before she could think of another thing, she saw the door fly open and it slam shut.  
  
She jumped and squeaked a little, but the person soon revealed himself.  
  
"I love it when you squeak," Draco said with a smile.  
  
"You're late." She didn't ask for a reason; she just made a statement.  
  
"I fell asleep! . Tom had to wake me up."  
  
"Was your day really that exhausting?"  
  
"Running away from hundreds of girls, I call that exhausting."  
  
"Oh please, you love it."  
  
"Not really, there's only one girl I want chasing me." He didn't mean to say that part, but it just came out.  
  
"Oh really?" Ginny smiled. "And who would that be?"   
  
Draco decided to change the subject and lifted the present in the air. "Is this really from you?"  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide. "You didn't open it yet?"  
  
"No. I wanted you to be here when I opened it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that you can see the expression on my face when I open it up."  
  
"It's nothing much. I don't even know if you'll like it."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, "Anything from you, you know I'll like."  
  
"Is that what you tell all the girls?"  
  
"Nope, just you."  
  
He sat down on the ground to open his present; Ginny kneeled beside him.  
  
"Oh, and I'm not 17."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Nope, I'm 18."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Draco ripped his present up like a little kid and revealed a black box. "It's a box," he said teasingly.  
  
"Open it, you idiot." Ginny laughed.  
  
Draco smiled and slowly opened it up. Suddenly all silliness went away and all that was left was shock. He slowly removed the guitar from its case and gazed at it.  
  
Draco wasn't saying anything, and Ginny was getting a little nervous. "Do you like it?" Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Ginny thought she was ready to cry, "You don't like it do you? I knew I should have bought you something else."  
  
Draco, still holding the guitar in his hand, grabbed her and hugged her. "Thank you," he said. "I think this is the best gift I have ever received." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He released her to take another look at his gift. "Where did you get this? How did you get this?"  
  
Ginny was smiling; he really did like it. She told him all about her adventure to "The Mall of London". When she finished her story he gave her a shocked look. Ginny smiled and said, "Don't worry, I didn't tell them about you playing the guitar. I feel special being the only person who knows."  
  
Draco smiled. He just couldn't take his eyes off of his guitar. He ran his hands over it and said, "Is that really Bryan Adams' signature on it?"  
  
"It sure is." Draco ran his hands over one last time before Ginny said, "Go on, give it a try. Try her out; let's see how it sounds."  
  
"Virginia, is this one of your ways to make me sing another song?" He smiled and laughed.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, and if you want to, I can put a silencing charm on the room." She raised her wand.  
  
Draco put his hand on her arm and pushed it back down, "There's no reason to do that." He stood up and put the guitar strap around his neck. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl out in the audience tonight," he said. Ginny was laughing to see him pretending that he was actually Bryan Adams and singing at a concert. Who knew he had a little immature side to him? "You know who you are." He winked and started to play.  
  
Ginny recognized the song almost immediately.  
  
I see her voice  
Inside my mind  
I know her face by heart  
Heaven and earth are moving in my soul  
I don't know where to start  
Tell me tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine.  
  
How do you talk to an angel?  
How do you hold her close to where you are?  
How do you talk to an angel?  
It's like tryin' to catch a falling star  
  
At night I dream and she is there  
And I can feel her in the air  
Tell me tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine.  
  
How do you talk to an angel?  
How do you hold her close to where you are?  
How do you talk to an angel?  
It's like tryin' to catch a falling star.  
  
  
As soon as he finished his song, Ginny started clapping and whistling.  
  
Draco smiled and bowed. He took the guitar from around his neck and put it back into the black case. He walked over to Ginny and held her close and whispered into her ear, "Miracles happen in more ways then one."  
  
Ginny pulled away and said, "You know, I was meaning to ask you what you meant by that."  
  
"Ginny, this whole summer has been filled with miracles. You receiving your long-lost bracelet, me finding a friend, a Weasley and a Malfoy getting along, me not saying one mean thing to either Potter or your brother, and who would of ever guessed that I..." He so wanted to tell her that he liked her. He was hoping that if he said everything fast that it would just come right out, but it was stuck in his throat.  
  
"You what?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"That I would ever... I mean that I did... I mean I do... I..." He laughed and said, "How *do* you talk to an angel?" And with that, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Ginny wasn't expecting this to happen soon--or again for that matter--but she didn't care; she wanted this.  
  
Draco felt her place her hands on his chest, and he grew sad thinking that she was going to push him away, but she didn't. She slowly ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Draco lost his footing and they both fell down.  
Ginny heard him groan in pain as he landed on the floor with her on top of him. Ginny quickly pulled away and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
He wondered how she could still form coherent words. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be in control? Wasn't he the more experienced one? He wondered this because all he could muster out was "uh-huh" and a nod of the head. As she smiled, he cupped her face with his hands and brought her back down for another kiss. Draco reached up further to pull the hair tie out of her hair to allow her soft, long hair to fall around them.  
  
Draco's hands were itching to do more than what they were doing. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He wanted nothing more than to please her and make her happy, but he didn't really know how to ask her if that was all right. He didn't know how much further she wanted to go. He decided just to wait a little longer; maybe she'd show him an A-OK. A few moments later he got his sign.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. He was driving her crazy with want and all he was doing was running his fingers through her hair. She had to show him that it was okay to do more, that she *wanted* him to do more.  
  
Ginny never knew where she got her boldness to do her task, but she grabbed his button-down shirt on either side and ripped it open. Buttons went flying everywhere, but neither one of them really cared. Ginny's hands were all over his chest. At one moment, her fingers were teasing his nipples and at the next they were playing with his bellybutton under the button on his pants. Draco groaned into her mouth and he could feel that his pants were getting tighter.  
  
A side of him hoped to God that she didn't realize it. He was supposed to be the one in control! He felt her break away from the kiss, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a seductive smile on her face. Yup, she knew it, and she didn't seem to feel awkward about it.  
  
He rolled them over so that she was now on her back and he was on top of her. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "My turn."  
He went after her neck. Not wanting to leave any marks for her brother to find, he tried his hardest not to get too rough with her. He started kiss and lick at her neck and throat while his hands where at the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up. Ginny was on the ground moaning with pleasure and happily obliged to lifting her arms up so he could remove her shirt.  
  
As soon as it was off, he threw it behind him and started kissing all the skin in sight. Ginny still wanted more. She nibbled him on top of his ear, and in a whisper, all she asked was, "Please."  
  
Draco pulled away, gave her a genuine smile, and kissed her again. His one hand went up and cupped her breast and she groaned quite loudly, considering that his mouth was still over hers. His other hand snaked around her body to unhook her bra strap.  
  
Draco didn't get the chance to do much more because they suddenly heard to voices call out, "GINNY!!!"  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw her brother and Harry standing in the doorway of the tower. "Ron!"   
  
Draco stood up and pulled Ginny with him, making sure that Ginny's partially naked body was hidden.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" Ron screamed as Ginny pulled her shirt on from behind Draco.   
  
"Ron, just calm down," Harry said to him.  
  
"CALM DOWN? My sister and Malfoy! Oh God, I'll never get that image out of my head! What are you two doing together?!"  
  
"Look, Ron," Ginny said, walking out from behind Draco, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Don't you 'Look Ron' me! How could you! He's your enemy!"  
  
"Hey!" Draco screamed, but was ignored.   
  
"How can you dirty yourself by touching trash like him?"   
  
"Hey!" Draco was getting mad. He saw the look on Ginny's face as Ron was yelling at her.  
  
"What are you doing? You know you're nothing to him, to this scum! Is that what you want? To sink that low to become one of his whores!?"  
  
That was it; Draco couldn't believe this. He shoved Ron up against the wall so hard that he hit his head.   
  
"What is your problem!?" Draco screamed at him. "She's your sister! You should be beating me up, not her!"   
  
"Well, if that's..." Ron started to say, but Draco pushed him back.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley! I'm not done!" he said shoving him harder into the wall. "Number one: I am NOT her enemy; I'm not even yours. I'm Potter's enemy, I just never liked you because you were one of his friends." Ron tried to get out of his grip again, but Draco pushed him back. "And don't ever, EVER call her a whore again, because she's not and never will be!"   
  
"Why? Too poor and Weasley like?"  
  
He so wanted to say because he wanted to do right by her, by going out with her, falling in love with her, the whole relationship thing, but he stayed with, "No, because she's pure, innocent, and way too good for the likes of me."   
  
Harry stood there and watched Draco. In all seven years of his life at Hogwarts, he'd never seen Draco this upset. He could see in his eyes how upset he was.  
  
Ginny placed a hand on his arm, and automatically Harry saw Draco calm right down. "Let him go."   
  
Draco looked from Ron to Ginny and then back to Ron. "I swear, Weasel, if you say anything like that ever again, I won't hesitate to hit you," He let go of him. Draco went to pick up his guitar and covered it with his invisibility cloak, "By the way, Ginny and I were studying. Just like we have been all summer long."   
  
Harry and Ron's mouths hung open.   
  
"Night, Angel," he said to Ginny and smiled. "You owe me a new shirt," and he quickly left the tower.   
  
Ron opened his mouth up to say something when Ginny said, "Don't even say it, Ron, don't even say it." And she left the tower.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. When You Love Someone

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 2/10/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "When you love someone," it's own by the person who has sung it and written it.   
  
Thank you: To Beck! You are awesome girl!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Without you this story would have been one long run on sentence. I'm not kidding, girl you are the greatest!!! SO Mucho thanks girl!!! :o)   
  
Thank you to all those who have already started to review, I can't believe I got so many good reviews already. I hope I can keep you guys intrigued. Thanks you guys!! You really know how to brighten my day! :o) ChampagneDav, you got your wish! You are getting 8 more chapters!!! :o) Well, 7 more. And tulzdavampslayer, why must you take all of my Tom's. (Pssst... you guys can take that any way you want to! :o))  
  
Author warning: There is some fluff in this story, people be ware. And there is Ginny being sick, so be ware.   
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Draco went to his room ready to fall into his bed and sleep. But as he got there he noticed that someone was in his bed. He pulled back the sheets and revealed a sleeping Tom. Draco sighed and went to go put some pajamas on.  
  
He sank into the bed quietly as to not wake the sleeping kid. When Draco closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, he heard Tom say, "So, how'd it go?"  
  
"Fine. Just studied some with her and now I am back."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Tom, go to sleep or go back to your own room."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "No. I didn't tell her."  
  
"What did she get you?"  
  
Draco opened his eyes knowing that this kid wasn't going to let him sleep. He sat up in bed and grabbed his guitar which he had under his bed and pulled it out.  
  
"Oh so cool! Uh... who's this Bryan Adams guy?"  
  
"Just someone who was really popular in the early 90's. Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah," the kid put his head back down on the pillow and cuddled up into the thick sheets and went to sleep.  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant," Draco said, but he sighed, turned around, and turned off the lights.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room...  
  
Hermione and Lavender were very nervous. They had no clue where Harry and Ron where and they knew that Ginny was probably coming back in just a little while.  
  
"Maybe we should go out there and look for them," Lavender suggested.  
  
Before Hermione could say a word, the door opened and Ginny stepped through.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Good thing you're back! We don't know where Harry and Ron are!" Hermione told her.  
  
"We're right behind her," Ron said, not at all too happy.  
  
Hermione and Lavender looked from Ron to Harry and then to Ginny; none of them looked happy at all.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Ron said angrily. "We caught her snogging with Malfoy up in the tower!"  
  
Hermione and Lavender looked shocked.  
  
"Ugh! Here we go again! Why can't you just stop it!?"  
  
Ron and Ginny both crossed their arms and didn't say another thing.  
  
"Did you know that Ginny was tutoring Malfoy all summer long?" Harry asked the two girls.  
  
They looked at themselves and then looked at Ginny and she gave them a small nod.  
  
"Yes, we did," Lavender said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Ron, you don't need to wake up all the others!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"We didn't tell you because we promised Ginny we wouldn't say a word."  
  
The two men looked at Ginny and she said, "Yes, I did. I didn't need the two of you going and running your mouth around."  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Hey, good idea!"  
  
"Why you little jerk!" Ginny said to him. "He has done nothing mean to either of you so far this year!"  
  
"So, that doesn't mean anything," Ron said.   
  
"Oh, yes it does! If you tell anyone about this I will personally see that everyone knows about Mr. Rupkins and Mr. Blankie!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would," Ginny said coolly.  
  
Hermione shot a glance over at Harry and he said, "I won't say a word." he turned to Ginny and crossed his arms over his chest, "It sounds to me like you have feelings for him."  
  
"We're just friends Harry," Ginny told him.  
  
"Really? Is that what you do with Collin and Seamus, because I know that their your friends too."  
  
"Maybe we do, but you just haven't caught us yet."  
  
Ron glared at his sister.  
  
"Look guys, why don't you two just head up to bed while we sit here and talk with Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," Harry said and kissed his girlfriend good night. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along.  
  
"It better not be girl talk! You guys better be telling her that he's not right for her!" Ron said while being dragged.  
  
Lavender blew him a kiss and said, "Night, Ronnie!"  
  
As soon as they were gone, the two girls grabbed Ginny's arms and said, "So he kissed you!!" they both shrieked.  
  
Ginny blushed and nodded.  
  
"What was it like!?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Did you guys do more!?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Why'd he kiss you?" and the questions went on and on.  
  
Ginny sighed, smiled, and rolled her eyes. This was going to be one long night.  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ginny was awoken by a loud squawking noise. She rubbed her eyes and saw an owl sitting on her bedside dresser. She took the note from its leg and handed it a piece of fudge that her mother just recently sent her. She patted its head and the owl flew away.  
  
Ginny quickly opened the letter and read it.  
  
Angel,  
  
Sleep well last night? I did, kept on having such wonderful dreams about a gorgeous red head. Well, I guess I better pay up my side of the deal. Meet me at Honeydukes at noon. I'll buy us some lunch.  
  
D.M.  
  
  
Ginny smiled, kicked off her sheets, and ran all the way to Hermione's room.  
  
She banged on the door, but no one said a word, so she just walked in. She saw before her Harry, with no shirt on, cuddling with Hermione in bed.  
  
"Awww! How cute!" she said out loud. "All right! Hermione, come on, get up! I need some help."  
  
They both stirred.  
  
Harry woke up first and said, "Who's there?"  
  
Ginny sighed; he was blind as a bat without his glasses on, so she said, "It's me, Harry."  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk with Hermione, it's important."  
  
"Okay." He turned to Hermione who was still asleep. "Hey, 'Mione'," he said softly and kissed her cheek.  
  
She woke up and smiled, "Morning sweetie."  
  
"Morning. Ginny's here; she needs to talk to you."  
  
"Oh," she sat up in bed and Harry got out of it.  
  
He was about to leave when Ginny said, "Thanks, Harry."  
  
"For what?" he turned towards her and asked.  
  
"For being calm about what happened last night."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Gin, I like to see myself as the calm, non-ballistic brother," he said and smiled. "But it doesn't mean that I like him, because I don't."  
  
"I know."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged her, "I have to go before someone wakes me up and reports me to McGonagall."  
  
Both girls laughed and he left.  
  
"What's up, Gin?"  
  
Ginny bounced over to Hermione's bed and jumped up on it. She handed her the note that she got, and Hermione smiled, "So what do you need?"  
  
"Your long-sleeved, silky, green blouse?"  
  
Hermione got out of bed, went to her closet, and gave the girl the shirt. She also handed her a pair of jeans, "Now get in that bathroom and get changed; we still have your hair and make-up to do."  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione and said, "Thank you!"  
  
"No problem, Ginny," and she ran to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Lavender!"  
  
Ginny smiled and entered the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
At Honeydukes...  
  
Draco sat at a booth near the back of the room. Every time he heard the door open, his head darted up to see if it was her, but it never was. He looked up at the clock over the bar and it said it was 12:05.  
  
"She's late," he said. He started to rap his fingers against the table. He heard the door open once again and he looked up. It was Ginny, but she looked more different than ever before. Her hair was in ringlets; she was wearing a low cut, silky green shirt and nice pair of jeans that seemed to fit her as a second pair of skin. Make-up was applied lightly to her face with glitter across her cheek. She wore a fairy choker, and to top it all off, on her right arm was her "Virginia" bracelet. He has never seen her look so beautiful before.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ron! I have to go! I'm meeting Marie at Honeydukes for lunch!" Ginny lied.  
  
"All right! Fine! But I don't want to see you around..."  
  
"Bye, Ron!" and Ginny ran off.  
  
"You don't think she's going to meet Malfoy do you?" He looked at Harry, Hermione, and Lavender.  
  
They all shook their heads. Ron shrugged and put his arm around his girlfriends' waist.  
  
Ginny ran all the way to Honeydukes. She knew that she was late and she knew that Draco was always impatient.  
  
As she opened the door, the restaurant was packed. She hoped that Draco got there and was holding them a seat. She looked all around, but she didn't see him. As she went further into the back she was getting nervous that he didn't show up. But as Ginny went all the way to the back, there he was sitting at a booth in the corner.  
  
She stood there looking at him. He was wearing a dark blue, long sleeve shirt with a pair of khaki's. His hair, as always--since that summer-- looked so great and his bangs fell over his forehead. She blushed when she realized that he was staring at her. "Probably wondering why I'm just standing here," she smiled and walked over to the table.  
  
He stood up, just like a gentleman should when a lady comes to the table, and offered her a seat across from him.  
  
She sat down and said, "Hi."  
  
He didn't smile and said, "You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Ron wasn't about to let me leave his sight after what happened last night." Ginny bit her lip and Draco's gaze went down. They had never talked about or brought up the times when he kissed her, so it felt a little awkward when she brought it up.  
  
"But it shouldn't!" Draco told himself. He took a hold of her hand and opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted when someone cleared their throat.  
  
The two turned their head expecting to see Harry or Ron, but it was Tom.   
  
Draco sighed. "What's up, kid?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Draco laughed, "Are you now?" Tom nodded his head. Draco looked to Ginny who only smiled at him and said, "Come on, you can eat with us."  
  
"I want my own side though!" he said without asking.  
  
Draco smiled and saw a little bit of him in the kid, but he heard Ginny say, "Not with that attitude you aren't."  
  
Tom looked up at Ginny and then over to Draco. Draco just shrugged his shoulders. Tom sighed and said, "Can I please have a side to myself?" he said with much disgust.  
  
"Sure you can," she got up and moved over to Draco's side. "Move on over."  
  
"Not with that attitude you aren't," Draco laughed at her.  
  
Ginny went slightly wide-eyed. He was mocking her. "I'll show him," she said to herself and sat down on his lap.   
  
Draco had a very shocked expression on his face and heard Tom laughing from across them.   
  
Ginny put one arm around his neck and started to shift her hips.   
  
Draco let out a little gasp and asked, "What are you doing?" while trying to hold her hips still.   
  
"Just trying to get comfortable," she said and wiggled around some more.  
  
He had to move her off of him before he lost control over himself, and he shoved her off of him.  
  
Ginny looked a little insulted. "Was he really that upset?" she asked herself. "I was just fooling around." She picked up her menu and looked through it.   
  
The waiter came a moment later and said, "Well hello, Mister Draco. So good to see you again."   
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"What would you like for lunch?"  
  
The two boys looked at Ginny and she said, "I'll have the pasta with the red sauce, with a side over of salad with Italian dressing, and a butterbeer," she said and handed him the menu.  
  
"I'll have the same," Draco said and handed his menu to the waiter too.  
  
"I'll have a giant ice cream sundae with chocolate ice-cream..."  
  
"He'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda pop."   
  
"Very good, sir," the waiter said.  
  
"And hurry back with the food," Draco told him.  
  
"Yes, sir," the waiter said and was off.  
  
Ginny sat there, still upset that she thought that she upset Draco. She let out a sigh and put her chin on her balled up fist.   
  
Tom kicked Draco in the shin. It didn't hurt that much, but he still rubbed it, and gave an evil glare to the kid. Tom was motioning with his head for Draco to look at Ginny. He did and noticed the expression on her face. She didn't look too happy.   
  
He looked back at Tom and Tom mouthed, "Say something to her!"   
  
Draco looked shocked. This kid was 11 years old, and he was trying to get him together with Ginny.   
  
Before another thing happened, the food arrived.   
  
Ginny picked at her food while Draco ate his slowly, and Tom, like a little kid, shoved his food into his mouth so he could get his ice cream.  
  
Ginny looked up and said, "So, Tom. How are you liking school?"  
  
"It's good, so far."  
  
"Making any new friends?"  
  
Tom didn't answer back; his eyes gazed over to someone as they passed the table.   
  
"Hi, Helena," Tom said and waved.  
  
The girl could only blush and walk on.  
  
Tom sighed, "I don't think she likes me very much."  
  
"Who was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Helena Creevy."  
  
"Helena Creevy? You mean Collin Creevy's youngest sister?"   
  
"Yeah, but she's nothing like the stupid, 'Oooo, let me take your picture,' idiot. She's different than him and all her other brothers. She's special."   
  
Draco looked over to Ginny and realized he was in the same boat as Tom was. He reached into his pocket and gave the boy two galleons. "Here."  
  
The boy took them and asked, "What's this for?"   
  
"Go over there and buy her an ice-cream," Draco told him.  
  
"Are you going to buy Ginny ice-cream too?"   
  
Draco looked at Ginny and said, "Oh, don't you worry about Ginny. I'll make sure she gets her dessert."   
  
Tom got off the booth bench and said, "Okay, thanks."   
  
Ginny and Draco watched as Tom went over to Helena. The two kids walked over to the counter and got an ice-cream cone. Helena kissed Tom on the cheek, and the two, ran out of the restaurant together.   
  
Draco turned to Ginny and was about to say something when she said, "It's so nice of Dumbledore to let all the kids to come to Hogsmeade." She saw as Draco nodded his head and stayed quiet. "Look," Ginny continued, "I'm sorry. I was just fooling around."   
  
Draco moved closer to her and said, "Yes, but sometimes if you fool around too much, someone starts to lose a little control."   
  
Ginny blushed; she knew now why he threw her off of him. "I... I wasn't thinking."  
  
Draco moved closer and said, "What do you think was going to happen when a gorgeous red head sits in my lap and wiggles around?"  
  
"I... I..."   
  
Draco smiled and laughed slightly, "What happened to the seductive huntress from last night?"   
  
"I have no clue where she came from."  
  
"Really?" He was only inches away from her, "Do you think..."  
  
He was cut off when Ginny grabbed his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. Draco was a little shocked at this act, but started moaning when he felt her tongue probe his mouth. He kissed her back, harder, rougher, feeling as though he couldn't get close enough to her.  
  
Ginny let out a moan of pain, she was in an uncomfortable position, with her body being all twisted.   
  
Draco pulled away thinking that he was being too rough with her. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No. My body's kind of twisted."   
  
"Oh," he picked her legs up and draped them over his lap, and went back to kissing her.  
  
Her hands moved from his hair to underneath his shirt. Her hands started exploring his chest, again. Her hands finally glided over to his nipples. She started to tease them and heard him gasp and moan into her mouth.  
  
Draco broke apart from the kiss to allow them both to regain a little oxygen, but made sure that his lips never left her skin. He applied kisses down her jaw and nipped at her neck.  
  
As Ginny opened her eyes she saw two people sitting at their table.   
  
"Draco, we have company."  
  
Draco, not feeling at all embarrassed to be caught, said, "I swear if it's your brother and Potter, there will be blood shed."  
  
"It's Hermione and Lavender."   
  
"Oh." He sat up a little, but still kept his arms around her waist.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, we are going to meet the boys here for some ice-cream, so we decided to come and see if you guys were still here to warn you," Hermione told them.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks," Ginny said.  
  
"It's so good to see that you two finally got together," Lavender said.  
  
The two went wide-eyed and slightly moved away from each other.   
  
Ginny looked at Draco and Draco was staring at her.  
  
"We're just Friends," they said at the same time, and both sounded unhappy with the other's reply.   
  
"I better get out of her before the others get here. I'll see you later, Virginia," he turned to the girls and said, "Bye," and without another word, he was gone.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Ginny said.  
  
"What?" both Lavender and Hermione said.  
  
"That was a little uncalled for!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Ginny. You two are out here making out like you two are going out and making sure that everyone knows about it! What are we supposed to think?" Lavender said to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked down and said, "Yeah, you're right. I have no clue what's going on."  
  
"We do. It's called being in love," Hermione said, touching the young girl's arm.   
  
"Yeah, I might be, but he's not," she got up, "I'll see you guys later," and with that, she too was gone.  
  
"But he is," Hermione said and Lavender nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday morning...  
  
Ginny was sitting at her desk that Monday morning wondering where Draco was.   
  
Suddenly he showed up and ran up to his seat.   
  
"Good of you to show up," Ginny said to him.  
  
Draco's leg started to bounce up and down and he said, "Yeah, well, I've got to take this test don't I?" His leg started to bounce more.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just that when I get nervous my leg starts to bounce and..."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and said, "Good morning, class. Are you all ready for the first test of the year?" No one said anything.  
  
"And what?" Ginny whispered to him.  
  
"I drink a whole bunch of water," he said as his hand flew into the air.  
  
"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"   
  
"Can I quickly run to the bathroom?"  
  
"Quickly, but I want you to come right back," McGonagall told him, and he ran out.  
  
Ginny watched him leave and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday...  
  
Draco went to class, still nervous, wondering what he got on his Transfiguration exam.  
  
As class started, he noticed that Ginny never showed up. He looked over to Hermione and Lavender and mouthed, "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Sick," the two girls mouthed back.  
  
Professor McGonagall started to hand out papers. When she got to Draco, she put down his paper and said, "Congratulations." He looked down at his paper and saw he received a perfect score.   
  
Draco got up and ran to the door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Uh... bathroom," and he left.  
  
Hermione got up and said, "Uh... I have to... uh... oh who cares! I'll be right back!"  
  
Professor McGonagall watched as her other student got up and ran after Draco. The whole class started whispering and some even giggled.  
  
"That's quite enough! I know that Ms. Granger has a logical explanation of leaving and I don't think that it has anything to do with Mr. Malfoy, so I don't want to hear another word about it!" The students quieted up and McGonagall started her class.  
Out in the hallway...  
  
"Malfoy, where are you going?" Hermione yelled after him.  
  
Draco stopped and turned around, "To the bathroom, Granger." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And then I was figuring on sneaking into Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"I don't think that you should."  
  
"Stop thinking for one minute and tell me what's wrong with Ginny."  
  
"She's fine, just a little sick."  
  
"I don't think it's just a little; she wouldn't be out of class if it was just a little."  
  
"Okay, so maybe more."  
  
"And that's why I want to go up and see her."  
  
"Believe me, she won't be happy to see you."  
  
"Why, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No! It's just that it's not a pretty site in there; she'll kick you out."  
  
"Then she'll kick me out, but I just want her to know that I care enough to actually go up there and risk getting sick too."  
  
"Uh... that's not very likely to happen," Hermione said a little slowly, hoping that he wouldn't catch her meaning.  
  
"What? I think I may be confused." Hermione didn't say a word, and he sighed, "Look, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong with her and what the password is." Hermione sighed again and tried to think her decision over. "Look, the longer you stand out here with me, the more everyone is going to think that you ran out of class to snog with me, and then word is going to get to Potter, and we all are going to be in trouble." Hermione still decided to think, knowing that Harry wouldn't believe any of that. "You may be missing very valuable information."  
  
"All right! Well... Ginny's! ... Well, it sort of a girl problem."  
  
"Oh," he said, not fully understanding, but then started to realize it. "Oh. OH!!" He paused for a moment and then said, "Is it really supposed to be THAT bad?"  
  
"Well, sadly for Ginny it is. So, are you still going to go up, or are you coming back to class?"  
  
Draco didn't need to think twice of his answer. He said, "I'm going up."  
  
"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you. The password is 'butterfree'."   
  
"Thanks, Hermione," and he started to walk off.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Hermione asked, not really knowing where the heck it came from.  
  
Draco turned around. He smiled as he put a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh," and ran off.  
  
  
Draco got into the tower easy enough, and there was no one in the common room because classes were going on. He forgot to ask where Ginny's room was, though. So he started opening doors up, starting at the top of the staircase.  
  
The first one was locked. So as he moved on to the second one, he found it unlocked and walked in. He started looking around the room trying to see if there was anything that showed him it was Ginny's room when he heard the toilet being flushed and someone walking out into the room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ginny squeaked and jumped, not expecting anyone to come into her room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny; her hair was a mess from not being brushed that morning, her eyes were all puffy and red from crying so much, and she was wearing a very large, over-sized jean shirt that reached to the middle of her thighs.  
  
"I came to see you. Hermione said that you were sick."  
  
"Did she also tell you that I didn't want anyone in here?!"  
  
"Um... yes," he said shocked, never seeing this side of Ginny before.  
  
"Then why did you come up here? Aren't you afraid you're going to catch whatever it is I have?"  
  
"That can't happen. Hermione said that..."  
  
Ginny put her hand up to her head, "She told you what was wrong with me?" Draco nodded his head. "Oh God, this is so embarrassing! That girl is going to get it!!"  
  
Draco, wanting to change the subject and maybe put a smile on her face, said, "You know what's more embarrassing?"  
  
"No, but do enlighten me, please," she said with a little meanness in her tone.  
  
"Being caught wearing a shirt that you apparently stole from my room."  
  
She looked down and blushed, but smiled. She felt something bubble up in her stomach. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Draco followed her. He rushed to her side, pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back as she spilled the contents out from her stomach. Draco was just glad that he was one of those types that had very strong stomachs.  
  
"Oh God, why are you in here?" Ginny mumbled, "Don't you think this is embarrassing enough?"  
  
"Oh stop it. Come on, let's get you into bed."  
  
"I don't think I can move."  
  
Draco grabbed her and carefully put an arm under her legs and under her back and carried her. He placed her in her bed and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
He went into the bathroom and took out a liquid that was drinkable and would take the smell and taste from her mouth.  
  
He went back to her side and said, "Here, drink this."  
  
She took it and slowly drank it. As she looked back to Draco, she almost spit the liquid out of her mouth. He was undressing. He had his robes and shirt off, and was already going for his pants. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Well," he said as he sat down on her bed to be able to remove his socks and shoes, "if I'm going to be lying in a bed with you all day long, I want to be comfortable."  
  
"Oh," was all Ginny could say. He was clad only in his silk black boxers.   
  
He took the cup from her hand and placed it on her bedside dresser, then laid down, "Come here," he said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down. Her head was right between his neck and shoulder. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"  
  
"Not unless you know an incantation to put heat just on my stomach."  
  
"What about a heat binding spell?"  
  
"I don't want to be sweating to death, just on my stomach."  
  
"Let's see what I can do," he reached over to where he put his clothes and grabbed his wand. Pointing it at her stomach, he said an incantation and automatically there was warmth on her stomach.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"No problem." He paused for a minute, "What *are* you doing with my shirt?"  
  
"Uh... house elves accidentally put it in my suitcase when I was leaving you house?" Ginny really did suck at making up stories. How was she supposed to tell him that she was in love with him and wanted something personal from him to always remember him by?  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, okay. You'll tell me later then."  
  
"Do you want it back?"  
  
"No, you keep it; it looks better on you." he smiled wickedly at her, closed the curtains incase any wandering students came back up to the room, and wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
"Shut up, Ferret."  
  
"If you say so, Weasel. If you say so." And the two of them fell asleep. 


	10. Beauty And The Beast

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 2/10/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the songs, "Beauty and Beast" it is owned by Disney. I just borrowed the lyrics! :)  
A VERY VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! 23 PAGES!! Woo!!!!  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You guys are the greatest in the world!!! You always know how to make my day!   
  
Author warning: I really hate to say this, but in these next two chapters there will be much angst going on. But don't worry, there will be some much fluff in another story it will defiantly make up for this one. (Note that I said fluff and not smut :)) ~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
(YOU MUST READ WARNING BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!!!)  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, alone. She put her head further into the pillow and inhaled. The smell of Draco's cologne still lingered on her sheets; it smelled like Old Spice. Her stomach started to growl so she decided that it was time to get up.   
  
As she pulled back the curtains surrounding her bed, she saw a beautiful pink rose, and, next to it, a note.   
  
She jumped out of bed and grabbed the note off the dresser.  
  
"Dearest Angel,   
  
I regret that I could not be there when you woke up, but I overslept, and hope that Snape doesn't notice me missing. Next time, I promise to be there in the morning.   
  
Yours,   
  
Draco.  
  
P.S. Are you going to the Quiditch match tonight? I could really use someone cheering me on. It just may give me the motivation to defeat Potter."  
  
Ginny clutched the note to her chest and fell on top of her bed. She smiled as she smelled her flower and remembered her dream from that night. Draco had told her that he loved her; boy she wished it was real. Her stomach growled again. She jumped out of bed, placed her flower in a vase, and placed her note into the box with all the other notes she got from him. She quickly took a shower, got changed, and ran out of her room.   
  
As she entered the common room she heard Hermione and Lavender talking about something.  
  
"And what did he do?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He smiled, put his finger to his mouth, and shushed me."   
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"What does what mean?" Ginny asked, making herself known.   
  
The two girls jumped when they heard Ginny.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny."  
  
"Good morning, Lavender." Ginny replied, while glaring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny, jumped up, and walked away from her as though Ginny had a sharp object in her hand. "How you feeling, Ginny?"  
  
"Fine, but you know I had this interesting event take place yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Surprisingly enough Draco Malfoy somehow got into the tower and came to my room."  
  
Hermione gulped and said, "Well... I... well you see... HE MADE ME, GIN! He made me tell him EVERYTHING!!" Hermione said as a last resort.  
  
Ginny started laughing. The two girls stared at her in shock.  
  
"You aren't mad?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Me, mad? Are you crazy? How could I possibly be mad when I slept all day and night in the arms of Draco Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't!" Hermione stated out of shock.   
  
Ginny nodded and said, "You know, it feels really great to be taken care of for once." She smiled and her stomach growled again. "Come on, let's go! I'm starving!!" And Ginny headed for the exit.  
  
Lavender and Hermione turned to each other and at the same time said, "Shhh." And they giggled.  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's go!!" Ginny called and the two girls ran over to her.  
  
  
  
Earlier that morning...  
  
Draco woke up in complete darkness. He could not remember where he was. As he looked down, he remembered where he was, and smiled. Actually, he was right where he wanted to be; holding Virginia Weasley. As Draco looked down at her he took in the sight of the two of them together. His arms were wound tightly around her, holding on to her as though never wanting to let go. Her head was on his chest, her arm draped over the side of him, and their legs intertwined with each other.   
  
He slowly moved to untangle them, as to not wake her up. If he could he would stay there till she woke up, but he couldn't. If Snape found him gone he was going to have his head. Sure Professor Snape loved the boy, never gave him detention or removed points, and Snape always seemed to turn his head the other way when Draco was doing something evil, but Snape ALWAYS found out where Draco was if he wasn't in bed. So he hoped it wasn't THAT late at night.   
  
As he parted the curtains he noticed that it was still quite dark out. He saw the other curtains drawn around the beds, signaling him that the other girls were fast asleep. He grabbed Ginny's watch from the dresser and it read 5:30!   
  
"Oh shit!" Draco mentally said to himself. He jumped out of the bed and pulled his robes on. He was pretty happy that he shoved his clothes under the bed, no need to have one of the other girls finding them and then spreading rumors. He "poofed" out a pink rose and placed it on her dresser. He then quickly scribbled a letter out and placed it next to the rose. He kneeled back onto the bed to take one last look at Ginny's sleeping form. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you, Virginia Weasley," into her ear and kissed her cheek. As he pulled away he saw a smile on her face and wondered if she was awake or not. He stared at her for a few more moments; feeling confident that she wasn't awake, he grabbed the rest of his clothes and quickly ran out of her room.  
  
  
Unnoticed by Draco...  
  
Harry was just leaving Hermione's bedroom at 5:35 in the morning when he saw someone walk out of the room that Ginny was in. The only light that was given was by the falling moon from outside. All he could see was a blonde haired figure.   
  
"Malfoy?" he said. He followed the person all the way down to the common room where the light was brighter due to a large fire in the fireplace. Sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy running out of the portrait.  
  
Harry started to see red. Why was he there? He and Ginny weren't intimately together that night, were they? As he walked up to the boys dormitories he set upon the agreement that he would not tell Ron what he had seen, even though he thought he should. He decided that he would talk to Ginny himself, but another part of his head said, "But Ginny's older now. She's not the same little girl who needed protection. She can make decisions on her own now." Harry decided to forgo that side of the brain and talk to her when he got a chance.   
  
  
  
In the Great Hall for breakfast...  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table, next to Tom, and noticed that Ginny wasn't at her table yet.   
  
Tom has already interrogated Draco that morning. The little kid covered for him last night telling Snape that Draco was really sick and didn't want to see anyone. Snape let it fly by, but by the look he gave Tom, Tom knew he wasn't happy with the answer.   
  
A few moments later Draco heard the door to the Great Hall open. His head shot up and he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender walking in. It seemed as though Ginny was telling the other two something, and they all started giggling. Draco smiled. He KNEW what Ginny was telling them, and strangely enough, he didn't mind. He followed the three with his eyes and watched as they took their seats. He watched as Hermione and Lavender were greeted by their boyfriends and Ginny sat there and started staring at him. He smiled, winked at her, and went back to eating.  
  
  
The day went surprisingly fast for Ginny and she soon saw herself following Hermione and Lavender to the Quiditch pitch. It was the first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor of the year.   
  
Ginny sat in between Hermione and Lavender, and her legs started to bounce wildly.   
  
Hermione noticed that the girl was nervous and questioned her about it, "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that... well you know... my house is playing against the boy that I'm crushing on."   
  
"Oh. So you admit you do like him!" Lavender said.  
  
Ginny blushed and nodded her head.  
  
Not another word was said because they heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle and heard Paige Dawson say, "And they're off!! Slytherin team has taken the Quaffle and is after the goal. Good save by Ron Weasley!" The Gryffindors went wild.   
  
The game went on for another 15 minutes. The score was tied 30 to 30.   
  
"Still neither of the seekers have caught sight of the... uh-oh, looks as though Draco Malfoy of Slytherin has seen the Golden Snitch and is flying after it and Harry Potter is right on his tail."   
  
Ginny screamed wildly along with the other Gryffindors, but under her breath she was saying, "Come on, Draco!!"   
  
Harry flew up right beside Draco and knocked into him pretty hard. Draco held his position and knocked back into Harry.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter? You look upset."  
  
"What were you doing coming out of Ginny's room this morning?"   
  
"You were coming out of Granger's room, weren't you?" He stole a quick glance at Harry and saw his expression, "What were *you* doing coming out of Granger's room?"  
  
"I'm her boyfriend. I have an excuse!" Harry knew it wasn't much of an excuse, but was one more-or-less.  
  
"I have an excuse too!"   
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"None of your bloody business!" Draco glared at Harry, who was glaring right back at him.  
  
"It looks as the two seekers are having their own little quarrel right on the pitch!" Paige announced, "And if they don't pull up pretty soon..."   
  
Ginny was getting nervous, her friend and her crush were headed right for a tower and they both were too busy glaring at each other to notice.   
  
"Pull up," she said quietly under her breath. "Pull up!!" She screamed out, knowing that neither one would hear.  
  
Draco could swear he could hear someone tell him to pull up. He looked in front of him and shouted, "Pull up, Potter!" Harry looked in front of him and saw that they were ready to collide into a tower. The two pulled their broomsticks up and missed colliding with the tower by mere inches.   
  
Ginny sat back down in her seat and let out a breath of relief.   
  
Harry and Draco turned their brooms and were still after the snitch; still neck and neck.   
  
"And what's up with you and Ginny? I know you, Malfoy, you wouldn't touch a Weasley if there wasn't something in it for you."   
  
Draco glared at Harry and went back to concentrating on the snitch.   
  
"What did you think, Malfoy? That just by changing your hair and letting up on some people, they might start liking you?"  
  
"What's wrong, Potter? Don't think that I can change?"  
  
"You can't and you won't. I know what you really are." Draco didn't feel like saying anything. "You are the son of a Death Eater, who will soon be following in his father's foot steps."   
  
Draco was upset. He rammed so hard into Harry, that Harry practically lost his balance and Draco took the lead. He was getting closer to the snitch, and all the while he was hearing, "Come on, Draco!" over and over in his head. He knew it was Ginny. He quickly tore a glance at the Gryffindors and saw her standing there smiling. He flew a little faster, and that moment he felt the cool metal of the snitch in his fingers as he grabbed it and held it.   
  
"And Slytherin wins!!"   
  
All the Slytherin's--and Ginny--were screaming with joy. Draco held the snitch high above his head and the Slytherins screamed louder. He looked up to were Ginny was sitting and saw her cheering him on, clapping her hands.   
  
  
At the Gryffindor sitting place...  
  
Ginny was watching as she saw Draco ram Harry out of the way. She gasped as she thought that Harry was going to fall off his broom, but he didn't. She saw Harry go back after Draco, but Draco was already too far ahead. As Ginny saw Draco getting closer and closer to the snitch, she kept saying over and over under her breath, "Come on, Draco!" She knew there was no way he'd hear her, but she thought she'd do it just the same.  
  
As she saw him grasp the snitch, she flew out of her chair and started to cheer him on as the others booed and hissed at him.  
  
A moment later the other Gryffindors noticed that one of their fellow Gryffindors was cheering the Slytherin on.   
  
Lavender and Hermione both nudged her in the side and said, "What are you doing, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny stopped and noticed that all the Gryffindors were looking at her. She blushed really badly and shrugged her shoulders, "Oops! That's not Harry. Uh..." she turned back around and screamed, "You suck, Malfoy!" not loud enough for anyone but the people in her sitting area to hear her. "Boo!" she said and started to hiss without any emotions. The others just let her be and went back to scowling at Malfoy.  
  
  
Ginny waited a while before she went down. She told Hermione and Lavender to go on without her and to go calm their boyfriends. She stood outside the locker room, waiting for Draco to come out. About a half an hour later she was shivering and all the Slytherins but Draco left the locker room. As she heard the door open one last time, she knew it was Draco, so when he walked by her, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into her hiding place.  
  
"You know, Virginia, when most girls pull me into a dark hiding place, it's usually to have a snog session," he said seductively.  
  
"Number one, I'm not most girls," she said quite disgustedly. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny cut him off. "And number two, I'm freezing, so I'd gladly welcome it," she said with a smile.   
  
He leaned down and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and ran her fingers through his hair.   
  
Draco slowly pulled away and said, "You weren't kidding when you said you were cold." He wrapped his cloak around her and held her close. Her head rested on his chest trying to warm up when he leaned down and said, "I heard you."  
  
"Heard me?"   
  
"Cheering me on and warning me to pull up."  
  
Ginny gasped, "How did you hear me?"  
  
"You have a very loud, projecting voice, I guess."  
  
"No, there's no way you could have heard me. When I was cheering you on *I* could barely hear myself saying it."   
  
Draco stood stiffly and looked down at her. Ginny pulled her head off of his chest to look up at him. He stood there wide-eyed.   
  
"What does that mean?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"I have no clue." Ginny put her head back down on his chest. "I have no clue."   
  
In fact, though, he did know. It was called being in love.  
  
  
  
Throughout the next month, Ginny and Draco would meet a few times a week to "study," and every time they went to Hogsmeade they'd go for lunch.  
  
  
In mid October...  
  
Ginny came home from Hogsmeade and ran to her room. She pulled her Diary out--the one she got for her birthday--and opened it to the next blank page.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today Draco and I met for lunch, again. We sat there talking for what felt like hours. We've been getting closer and closer to each other for some time. It would be really great if he would ask me out. I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but he doesn't and he won't.  
  
But today was actually kind of funny...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco met at Honeydukes for lunch, again. She was accustomed to sitting on the same side as he did. They'd talk. You'd think with them meeting several times a day, that they wouldn't have much to talk about, but they did. She'd sit up against him with his arms around her. She was so happy that he really didn't care if someone found them like that. It made her feel like he liked her, that maybe he'd ask her out; they already acted like they were boyfriend and girlfriend.   
  
When their food came they'd eat in silence and then order some ice cream. She usually did a good job of keeping herself clean when it came to the ice cream, but that day she somehow got ice cream on the tip of her nose.   
  
Draco turned to her and smiled, "You got some ice cream on your face."  
  
Ginny looked terribly horrified. "I do?!" she said and grabbed for the napkin.  
  
He placed his hand on top of hers to stop her movement and said, "Let me get it." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of her nose and slowly licked the ice cream off and she laughed. He placed kisses all over her face and Ginny started to giggle. As he started to apply kisses her neck Ginny went stiff. Draco pulled away and Ginny looked a little scared.  
  
"Potter and Weasley are standing right behind me, aren't they?" Draco asked. Ginny only nodded. Draco turned towards the two and said, "Hey, you two want to join us?"  
  
"No thanks, I think I lost my appetite," Harry said.  
  
Ginny blushed and slid further into the bench.   
  
Ron was clenching his teeth and his knuckles turned white from making his hand into a fist.   
  
"Yeah, well, I think it's time we get going," Draco put some money on the table and climbed out of the bench. He gently grabbed Ginny's arm and helped her out of the table bench.   
  
"If you think you're going to walk out of here with my sister, you got another thing coming," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"If you think I'm going to leave her here with you, *you* got another thing coming. As soon as I leave, you're going to yell and scream at her, and I'll tell you one thing Weasley, she doesn't deserve it."   
  
"Then why don't you just leave her alone?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, if I wanted him to leave me alone then I'd ask him to leave me alone," Ginny told her brother. "Come on, Draco, let's go," she said and left the three of them standing around.  
  
"Have a good afternoon," he smirked at them and left them standing there.  
  
~*~Back to the present~*~   
  
It was actually a pretty interesting day.  
  
Well, till next time, bye."  
  
  
  
October 31...  
  
It was the day of the Halloween dance. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were all in Hermione's room getting ready for the dance.   
  
Ginny came out of the bathroom and looked at the two girls. Lavender was "Tinkerbell". She was wearing the green outfit that Tinkerbell wears, heeled shoes on her feet, making her taller than she was, and she charmed her hair to be short and blond. Hermione, on the other hand, was Dorothy from her favorite Muggle movie, "The Wizard of Oz". She had the blue and white-checkered dress on, her hair pulled into a small ponytail on the back of her head, and had the ruby slippers on her feet.   
  
"You two look really great," Ginny said.   
  
"No, you're the one who looks great, Ginny." Lavender said. Ginny blushed slightly.  
  
"It's true, Ginny. I wish I thought of that. Is Draco going as the other part of your couple?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I told you guys before, Draco and I are just..."  
  
"Meeting as two single friends," Hermione and Lavender said at the same time.  
  
Ginny sighed.   
  
"Why don't you just tell him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And lose what I have with him?!" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, you two make out in the middle of Honeydukes and in the astronomy tower, and you risked getting skinned alive by your fellow Gryffindors just to cheer him on." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny looked sad and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just tell him how you feel. More than likely he feels the same way, and if not, he's not the guy for you." Lavender said.  
  
"It'd just be so much easier if he said it first," Ginny said.  
  
"It always is, but someone has to say it first," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I had to tell Ron about my feelings for him."  
  
"Oh good example, Lavender." Ginny said, "My brother used to be a shy, stuttering boy, who couldn't see what was in front of him."  
  
"And Draco's the same way, expect he doesn't stutter and he's not shy," Lavender said.  
  
Ginny smiled and remembered the night of his birthday where he *was* stuttering.  
  
"I'll think about it," Ginny said and turned to Hermione. "Could you help me with my hair and make-up?"  
  
"Sure. Come on, Lavender."   
  
"You guys start without me. I'm going to see how the guys are doing."  
  
"Or in other words, making sure that Ron wears his whole costume," Ginny said and she and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you guys in a little," and with that she left the room.  
  
  
Lavender made her way to the boys' dormitories and received a few catcalls on her way over. She ignored them and quickly reached her destination.   
  
She knocked on the door and Harry called her in.  
  
Ron, not aware that Lavender was there, waddled out of the bathroom with tights half way up his legs, "I am not wearing these bloody tights!"  
  
"Oh yes you are, Ronald Weasley!" Lavender yelled at him.  
  
"Oh hey, Lavender," he took a second glance at her and his mouth fell open. His eyes fell to her long, slender legs. As he moved his gaze upward, he noticed how nicely her costume fit her and showed off all her womanly curves. "Wow, Lavender, you look great."   
  
"Thanks, Ronnie," she said and gave him a quick kiss. She turned him around, smacked him on the butt, and said, "Now get back in there and put those tights on. Or you can forget about our little date later on tonight!"  
  
Ron reluctantly waddled back into the bathroom.  
  
Lavender took a look at Harry and said, "You look cute, Harry. Though I think you need a little more stuffing."  
  
"Oh thanks," he said as he stuffed some more hay into his costume. He was the scarecrow from "The Wizard of Oz." He refused to remove his glasses. He didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to get rid of them. So he looked pretty funny with his glasses on.  
  
"Well, we'll meet you and Ron in the common room."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Lavender."  
  
Lavender left the room and was on her way back to Hermione's room when she met up with Hermione in the hallway.   
  
"Where's Ginny?"  
  
"She said that because she didn't have a date to the dance tonight that she didn't want to show up with us. She's going to use the 'fashionably late' tactic."  
  
"Ah and..."  
  
"And she needs some alone time to think."  
  
"Do you think she'll tell him?"  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"I think he's so stupid! Why can't he just ask her to go with him to the dance?"  
  
"Well, our boyfriends are stupid prats, and Draco knows that Ginny and her brother have a strong relationship. He just doesn't want to be the one to break that relationship up."  
  
"Oh," was all Lavender said. They slowly made their way down to the common room. "Have you tried speaking to Harry about it?"  
  
"I tried, but there's no making him see Draco in a different light, especially after he won that match last month. You?"  
  
"Ron's worse than Harry is."   
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Ron said as he and Harry came down the stairs.   
  
"Nothing. Come on, let's get to the dance!" Hermione said and grabbed Harry's hand.   
  
  
Meanwhile... At the Dance...  
  
Draco was already at the dance. He went to the punch bowl to go grab some punch. He wanted to know where Ginny was. She and "The Dream Team" were late. He heard the door to the Great Hall open and he looked up. It was only Hermione, Lavender, and their boyfriends. "Where's Ginny?" Draco said to himself. He started to worry. What if she decided not to come? What if she decided to go with a date? What if... he didn't have another chance to think. Pansy Parkinson stood right in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Drakie!" she said sliding her hands up his arms.  
  
Draco kindly removed her hands off of him and said, "What do you want, Pansy?"  
  
"Just a dance."  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Making an appearance."  
  
"Liar! You came here to meet someone, didn't you?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"If it's the Weasley girl..."  
  
"Weasley girl?"  
  
"Yes, there seems to be a rumor that you softened up towards Harry Potter and his friends, especially the Weasley girl." Draco remained quiet. "What's that little bitch got that I don't got?"   
  
Draco was seeing red. He couldn't stand for someone to make fun of his Virginia. And without really thinking said, "Do you really want me to name them off?" Without waiting for a response he said, "She's pretty, pure, innocent, not a bitch or a slut, and she can use correct English!"   
  
Pansy had him just where she wanted him. She had him partly confessing that he felt something towards the Weasley girl. Pansy mentally smiled to herself, and as Draco was being distracted, she slipped a drug into his drink. Physically, though, she looked as though she was ready to cry.  
  
"Fine, Draco, I can take a hint!" and she huffed off. Draco picked up his glass of punch and took a sip.   
  
  
Pansy walked over to a group of other Slytherins.   
  
"Well, what happened?" Kiera, one of Draco's ex-lovers asked.  
  
"He totally admitted that he has feelings for that stupid Weasley girl!"  
  
"Did you slip him the drug?" Kristi, another of Draco's ex-lovers asked.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What does it do again?" Cindi asked. She wasn't one of Draco's ex-lovers, but had had an eye on him for quite some time now.  
  
"It makes him act like he's had too much to drink."  
  
"So basically, he'll act like a drunk," Cindi said.  
  
"Yup, and a drunk Draco is not a very nice Draco," Pansy said from experience. It happened once, and once Draco found out what he did he swore never get drunk again. "It'll take about 20 minutes for it to fully kick in."  
  
"Oooo! This is totally prime evil," Kristi said.  
  
"Well, that Weasley girl deserves it. Trying to take my Draco away from me!"   
  
  
Draco had a few more sips of his punch when he saw the Great Halls' doors open again. He stared at the person who was standing in the doorway.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ginny decided that she had waited long enough and decided that she was going to tell Draco about her feelings that night.   
  
She walked slowly to the Great Hall. As she reached her destination, she stood outside the doors, and took a deep breath. "Just breathe," she said to herself and opened the doors.   
  
  
Draco looked at the beautiful girl at the front of the room. He knew that half of the single male population was staring at her right then, but he paid no never mind to them. He saw her look around the room, looking for someone. He smiled when he knew that she was looking for him. He didn't approach her, but gave himself these few precious moments to look at her. She was wearing a beautiful ice blue long dress. It hung off her shoulders and was very low cut. The dress had a beautiful design of beads that twinkled when it was hit by the light. Her hair was braided and circled around her head; she had jewels all over her face making her sparkle, and attached to her back were rather large Angel wings.  
  
As Draco made his way towards her he saw Colin Creevy walk up to her. "Please say no. Please say no. Please say no," he said over and over in his head. As though his prayers were answered, she shook her head and sent Colin away.   
  
Ginny finally found Draco and she smiled when he saw that he was staring at her. The two finally made it towards each other.  
  
Standing a few feet apart Draco said, "You look wonderful, Virginia."  
  
Ginny smiled and blushed, "Thank you. And you look good too, Count."   
  
Draco was dressed up as Count Dracula. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a cape. He also charmed a few of his teeth to look like fangs and his hair was greased back again.   
  
"Thank you, and the name's Count Dracola!"   
  
Ginny laughed.   
  
Draco raised his arms, showed off his fangs, and hissed at her. He wrapped his arms carefully around her and said, "You best be careful, my dear, us Vampires like to suck the blood out of those Virgins," he said and nipped at her neck.  
  
Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear, "If I see any, I'll let you know," Draco's eyes widened and she winked at him.   
  
Someone appeared behind them and cleared his throat. Draco released Ginny and said in a Transylvanian accent, "And this is Igor, my most faithful servant."  
  
Ginny saw Tom in a ragged old shirt, black pants that ended a little below his kneecaps, and had a hunched back. Tom tried to act scary, but Ginny ruffled his hair and said, "You look cute."  
  
"Ginny, I'm not supposed to look cute!"  
  
"Sorry, you look very dead like." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Are you an angel?" Tom asked.  
  
"Uh...sort of, but no. I'm Danielle De Barbarac." Tom and Draco looked at each other and then at Ginny and shrugged their shoulders, "You guys never watched "Ever After"?"  
  
"Ohh!" The two boys said at the same time. "We don't watch Chick Flicks!"   
  
Ginny giggled and said, "Draco, you're sounding more muggle ever day."  
  
"I know, you're rubbing off on me," he said disgustedly, but smiled at her.  
  
Tom saw Helena run by, "Count Dracola! It is the witch! I must go catch her!!" And Tom ran off after the Witch Helena.  
  
A song started up and people around the two started to dance.   
  
Draco's head started to hurt and he grabbed at it.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Come on, maybe we should sit down."  
  
"Angel, I think we should dance. If I'm not mistaken this is your favorite song."  
  
Ginny started to listen to the words.  
  
"Tale as old as time. True as it can be,"  
  
Ginny smiled and Draco smiled back at her. Draco gently took her arms and led her to the dance floor.   
  
  
"Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"  
  
Draco pulled her into his arms and it never ceased to amaze him how perfectly she fit in his arms.  
  
"You know, this song always reminded me of us," Draco said to the Angel in his arms.  
  
"Draco, you're no Beast." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh, I know, I was thinking of me being the Beauty."   
  
Ginny laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"  
  
Harry saw the two dancing closely together and he was getting a little upset.   
He stopped dancing and Hermione said, "Harry, leave them alone."   
  
"I can't. This just isn't right."   
  
Harry made his way over to the two and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
  
"What's up, Potter?" Draco said after reluctantly letting Ginny go.  
  
"Do you mind if I cut in?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco smiled smugly and said, "Sure. Boy, I tell you, everyone wants to dance with   
me tonight." Ginny laughed, but Harry just glared. "It's a joke, Potter."  
  
"It wasn't funny," and Harry resumed the dance with Ginny.   
  
Draco stood there staring at the two when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione there.  
  
"Come on, Count, let's dance."  
  
"Sure," he said with a weak smile.  
  
  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You two look a little chummy."   
  
Ginny sighed and said, "Harry, let it go!"  
  
"I can't now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw him come out of your room that one night last month. You guys didn't have..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Ginny said, "How dare you!? That's none of your   
bloody business, Harry Potter!"   
  
Draco looked over at Ginny and Harry, and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
  
"I hate sounding like a brother, 'cause I know I'm not, but seriously, Ginny, do you   
think that he can change? For you, even?"   
  
Ginny took his words the wrong way. She stood back and slapped him so hard   
across the face that his glasses hit the ground.   
  
  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
  
  
Draco saw what happened and then saw Ginny run from the room crying. His head hurt worse this time, but refused to grab it. He walked over to Harry and picked up his glasses. He handed them to Harry and then without another word he started on his way, but not before Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
  
  
Before Harry could say another word, Draco said, "You better let go of me... Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry, being in a shocked state because he called him by his first name, released his arm.   
  
  
  
  
  
Draco ran after Ginny. After a few moments his head started spinning and he started to feel a little dizzy; his 20 minutes were almost up. He continued on looking for her, despite his headache.  
  
  
  
He very soon came upon Ginny, and that's when everything went blurry.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Baby," Ginny heard from above her.   
  
  
  
She stood up and said, "What..." before she could say another word his lips crashed down on top of hers.   
  
  
  
When they parted a few moments later, Ginny asked, "What was that for?"   
  
  
  
Draco nipped and sucked at her neck and mumbled against her neck, "You have to know the way I feel about you."   
  
  
  
"No, but please enlighten me." Before answering her he bit her neck pretty hard. "Ow!!"   
  
  
  
Draco didn't mumble any apologies, but he did kiss it and licked at the spot to try and soothe the pain away.  
  
  
  
Draco's lips made it up to her ear and he whispered, "I love ya, Weasley."  
  
  
  
"Okay, not the way you planed to hear it, but still... wait, did I just hear him slur?" Ginny asked herself.  
  
  
  
She pulled away from him and said, "Draco, you're drunk!"   
  
  
  
"I am not!" He looked upset and his hands held her arms a little too hard. "Just because I tell you that I love you does not mean that I am automatically drunk," he slurred out angrily.  
  
  
  
Ginny was getting a little scared, "Draco, please. Let me take you to the infirmary, they'll take care of you."  
  
  
  
"You know, Weasley, this is NOT the way I expected you to act after I confess my feelings for you." Gripping her arms even more he said, "You're supposed to jump in my arms and say that you love me too."  
  
  
  
"Draco, I'll tell you what," Ginny said pretty nervously, "if you tell me these same words tomorrow, I'll believe you in a heartbeat, but..."  
  
  
  
"So that's the problem, you don't believe me." He gripped her arms even more.  
  
  
  
"Draco, please, you're hurting me!" Ginny said on the brink of tears.   
  
  
  
"Well, you're hurting me too!"   
  
  
  
Ginny was in a lot of pain, tears were falling from her eyes, and she said, "Draco, if you really love me, you'll let go of me."   
  
  
  
Before Ginny could say another word, Draco slumped against her and his body went limp.  
  
  
  
"Draco?" There was no response. Ginny pushed him off of her and angled him against the wall so she could produce her wand from her dress. She said a spell and the next thing that happened was that Draco was floating in the air behind Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ginny quickly made it to the hospital wing and shouted out, "Madam Pomfrey!!!"   
  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey came running to see who was screaming. "What is it child?"  
  
  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy!"   
  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey saw the floating Slytherin and said, "Follow me." She led Ginny to a place where she could put Draco down. Once Draco was down in the bed Pomfrey asked, "So what happened?"  
  
  
  
"I... I... don't know. We were just talking, he started to act like he was drunk and then he passed out."  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy was drunk?! I'll have to report him to Albus Dumbledore."  
  
  
  
"No wait!" Ginny said stopping the nurse. "But he's NOT drunk! He didn't drink any alcohol." Pomfrey just stared down at the girl, "I'm serious, smell his breath! I know he didn't drink any alcohol!"   
  
  
  
"Okay, calm down, Ginny dear."   
  
  
  
Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey was putting together a potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sat there for at least an hour before they found out what was in his system.  
  
  
  
"It's a Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate! Someone drugged him. Professor Dumbledore has to hear about this! Justice will be served!!"  
  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey was always a little on the weird side. Ginny sighed and said, "What does it do?"  
  
  
  
"It's like a date rape drug," Ginny gasped, "It makes him act like he had too much to drink. He'll have to stay here over night."  
  
  
  
"Can't we bring him back to his room?"  
  
  
  
"Ginny, dear, like I said, he has to stay here over night."  
  
  
  
"Look, Madam Pomfrey, I know this is a little impossible, but couldn't you wake him up and send him back to his room?" Pomfrey just stared at the girl again. "Please, you have to understand he doesn't like hospitals," Ginny said, remembering a story that Draco told her before. "There's nothing wrong with him; can't he just go back to his room?"   
  
  
  
"Fine, but you have to go back to your tower. I don't need you getting in trouble."  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" she screamed and left the room.  
  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey held her side of her promise. She made a potion that made Draco sober up 100% and told him what happened. She then sent him on his way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling a little pain in her arms. She paid no never mind to it and jumped into the shower.   
  
  
  
As Ginny stepped out of the shower, she wrapped the tower around her body, and walked in front of the full-length mirror to work on her hair. She wiped the mirror clean from condensation and pulled her hair back.   
  
  
  
What she saw made her eyes widen. She moved closer to make sure it was what she thought it was. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed and then noticed something else on her arms. She looked down and noticed hand print bruises on her arms. "Oh my, what am I going to do?" She quickly got dressed and ran to Hermione's room.  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny ran into the room without even knocking.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked out of her bathroom and saw how worried her friend was, "What happened?"   
  
  
  
"I didn't think this would develop!" Ginny said as she pulled her hair back. On her neck was a deep dark red mark on her neck and what looked to be teeth marks.   
  
  
  
"What the hell happened to you? In better words what did he do to you?"  
  
  
  
"Look, he charmed his teeth to be fangs. I don't think he meant for this to happen," Ginny lied.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell him?"   
  
  
  
"I sort of didn't really have the time or the chance," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Hermione smiled and said, "I'll find you something."  
  
  
  
Hermione came back with a sweater.   
  
  
  
"What's that for?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
"It's a turtleneck," Hermione said holding it up.  
  
  
  
Ginny realized what it was going to do, but then realized that it was an awfully hot November day to be wearing a sweater.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said and took the sweater.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day after classes...  
  
  
  
Ginny was on her way to her tower. She was slightly happy that she didn't see Draco that day. She didn't know what to tell him, or even if she should tell him what happened. Ginny had a very uncomfortable day, all she wanted to do was run to her room and take a cold shower, but someone else, apparently, had a different plan. Before Ginny knew what was going on someone grabbed her arm.   
  
  
  
This person dragged her all the way up to an empty tower; when she saw who it was, she let out a sigh of relief.   
  
  
  
"It's you. You had me nervous for a moment."   
  
  
  
"What happened last night?" Draco asked, his tone full of concern.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Madam Promfrey told me what happened, so please tell me what I did." He could tell that she was a little nervous. "Oh God, whatever it is, whatever I said or did, I'm sorry, I was 'drunk'," he even added in the finger quotes. "I didn't know what I was saying... or what I was doing."  
  
  
  
Ginny looked a little upset. "No. No, you didn't say or do anything wrong," and she made her way towards the door.  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed her arm, in the same place where the bruises were. "Wait a moment." When Ginny turned around, he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"   
  
  
  
"Nothing. Please let go," she said in a low quiet voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he let go of her arm. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, Draco, I am fine!"   
  
  
  
"Raise your sleeves," he said, wanting to know what was making her cry.  
  
  
  
"What? I will not."   
  
  
  
"Virginia, please."   
  
  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes, and she said, "Please don't make me do it."  
  
  
  
"Then tell me what I did."   
  
  
  
Ginny sighed and removed her robes. She then removed her turtleneck and revealed a tank top under it. She pulled her hair back and took a look at Draco.  
  
  
  
Draco's eyes were wide, and he couldn't tear his eyes off her arms. He didn't say anything; he slowly raised his hands up to her arms and slightly touched them. To Ginny's surprise, his hands were cool and it didn't hurt when he touched her. As he looked up at her neck he noticed something. "Those look like fang marks. Oh shit! I did not!"   
  
  
  
"Draco, listen, it's fine!"  
  
  
  
"It's not fucking fine!!" He said removing his hands from her. "Look what I did to you! I'm a monster!!"   
  
  
  
"Draco, someone drugged you; it's not your fault! You aren't a monster!"   
  
  
  
"That's not an excuse! I should of known that I couldn't be civil, that I couldn't change. I should have listened to Potter!"  
  
  
  
"Draco, please, don't do this! I'm not mad at you."   
  
  
  
"But I'm mad at me. It's inevitatible, Ginny. I am going to end up like my father!"  
  
  
  
"You are not! You're different than he is."  
  
  
  
"I am not!" Draco paused and sighed, "Ginny, we can't do this anymore."  
  
  
  
"Do what? You can't just stop talking to me. You can't go back to calling me Weasley, because I am not going back to calling you Malfoy. You can't go back to making fun of me."  
  
  
  
"I won't do any of that stuff, but we can't be anything more than *just* friends," Draco said and turned around, but before he left, he could swear Ginny say, "But I love you."  
  
  
  
Draco walked out of the tower and to his Slytherin bedroom. He went around his room breaking various things, but as he came across his guitar from Ginny, he just looked at it and remembered the night that she gave it to him. How was he going to stay away from her? He didn't really know how, but he knew he had to. He knew he wasn't nearly good enough for her. A single tear fell from his eye, and he wiped it away and went to his dresser. He took his gel out of his dresser and poured some into his hand.   
  
  
  
He looked into the mirror and said to his reflection, "I don't know who you are, but you aren't coming back."  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 2/24/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "Hit me with your best shot" it is sung by Pat Benster.  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You guys always know how to make my day! :)   
  
Author warning: FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING ANGST!! ~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
That night Ginny kept on having nightmares of what occurred earlier that day. Over and over again she'd have dreams of him leaving her alone, forever. No more sweet, passionate kisses, no more stolen moments, no more laughter, and everything going back to "Malfoy" and "Weasley".   
  
By two o'clock in the morning, she could not stand it any longer. She didn't want to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. She grabbed a box out from under her bed and opened it up. Inside was every letter he ever sent to her and every rose he ever gave to her. The roses had a spell over them to keep them fresh and alive. She started to cry. She wasn't that naive; she knew that what she had with him was destroyed and never going to come back. Oh how she wished she had taken pictures of them that summer, so that she'd always remember him. She looked at her bracelet, took it off, and turned it over. She read it over and over in her mind, "To Virginia C. Weasley on her 16th birthday. Love Draco C. Malfoy. Miracles can happen in more than one way." Ginny wiped at the tears that fell to her cheeks as she touched the engraved part of her bracelet over and over again. This was all she had left, the last single proof that Draco Malfoy was friends with a Weasley. She put her bracelet back on her wrist as she opened her diary to re-read everything that was in there.   
  
An hour and a half later sleep was calling to her, but she did not respond to it. She took a shower and got dressed for the day.   
Meanwhile in another part of the castle...   
  
A Slytherin boy was having the same problems. He couldn't sleep because he kept on having nightmares over and over again. Nightmares about what he believed to have happened Halloween night, even though he still couldn't remember it. Over and over again he saw himself hurting the girl that he loved, seeing those fang marks on her neck, seeing her scream out in pain, seeing her scared and not knowing what to do, begging him for him to stop. As he sprang up in bed he had sweat pouring off his face, soaking his hair, breathing heavily. He ran into his bathroom and took a long shower.   
  
He kept on thinking what *could* of happened if he didn't pass out when he did. What if he had hurt her worse? He didn't want to think about it. He got out of the shower and quickly changed.   
  
He sat on his bed cradling his guitar from her in his hands. He placed a silencing charm and took out the sheet music for the song he was learning for Ginny. He went through a lot to get this for her. He had to get Hermione to get him a muggle magazine and had her help him order it; which means that he had to tell her about his guitar. He remembered how she smiled at him and could swear she mumbled, "You must really like her." He wished he didn't have to go to Hermione for help, because it was very uncommon to find any sheet music in the wizarding world; he was lucky to get what he got for his Bryan Adams music. He sighed and thought, "And now she'll never hear it."   
  
He knew that Ginny had feelings for him; he knew from that summer, because he was feeling them too. He decided, though, that he had to go against his word and get Ginny to stop having those feelings. No matter how much he wanted it or wished for it, she could never be his. She'd be so much safer ending up with someone like that Creevy boy or Longbottom. He looked at his guitar and then at his sheet music; he shrugged his shoulders and practiced till later that morning.   
Hermione was awoken that morning by a loud banging on her door. She said, "Come in, Ginny," thinking that it was Ginny. It was always Ginny. But when the door opened it wasn't Ginny; it was Mary a second year student. "What's wrong, Mary?" Hermione asked.   
  
"It's Ginny! She's in the common room and she won't move or say a word! You have to come see her!!"   
  
Hermione didn't say a word; she ran by the little girl and down into the common room. What she saw there made her sad. Ginny was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace; there were bags under her eyes, and tears were running down her cheeks. Hermione went to sit next to her friend. She grabbed her and shook her. "Ginny! Are you okay?" Hermione didn't get any response. "Ginny please talk to me."   
  
Ginny slowly moved her head to look at her friend and said, "I lost him, Herm. He's gone." Many more tears spilled from her eyes.   
  
Hermione put her arms around the girl and steered her towards her room. On the way, Lavender came out of her room and saw the sight before her.   
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?"   
  
Ginny only cried more. Lavender put her arm around Ginny, and the three of them headed for Hermione's room.   
  
When they got there they sat down on Hermione's bed and Ginny told them everything. She told them about the drug, she showed them the bruises on her arms, told them how she took Draco to the hospital wing, and how he "broke" up with her. "And I have no doubt..." she sniffed and wiped at some more tears, "that by the end of this day, we're going to be back to 'Malfoy' and 'Weasley' again."   
  
The three decided to skip their morning classes.   
That afternoon at the Great Hall...  
  
Draco kept on looking over at the Gryffindor table. "Still not there," he said to himself. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny didn't show up at Breakfast in the morning, nor did they show up for Transfiguration class that morning. Draco was starting to get a little worried; Granger never missed a class in her life.   
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and his head shot up.  
  
There they were, the three Gryffindors. He couldn't get a good look at Ginny because she was too far away. But as he watched her he noticed that something was wrong. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she kept on picking at her food. He wondered at that moment if she was okay, but a part of him said, "Why are you thinking that? You are a Malfoy, she is a Weasley. You don't love her! It's not that you don't deserve her, it's that she doesn't deserve you."  
  
  
That night, again, Ginny couldn't sleep. She wished she could just go up to the hospital wing and steal the sleeping potion that wouldn't give her any dreams, but she couldn't. It was already gone by the time she got there.  
  
  
In a different part of the castle a young boy held a potion, which he stole from the hospital wing, up to his mouth and took a quick sip. He got into his prefect bed and knew that he was going to have a good, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
The next day for Ginny was just as bad as the previous day. She fell asleep during her Potions class and got 50 points taken away from Gryffindor and a detention with Snape.   
She, again, did not feel like eating that night. So instead of heading to the Great Hall, she ran up to her room.  
  
She took out her diary and opened it up.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I guess Draco really didn't have any feelings for me. All day today I've been seeing him flirting with other girls. We've been avoiding each other, too. I don't want to go to Transfiguration class tomorrow because I know I'll be forced to talk to him. And I don't think I'll be able to take it if he starts calling me Weasley again.   
  
Well, I have to go serve my detention with Snape now. So bye."  
  
  
It was Ginny's first detention with Snape since her first day back, and she knew that Draco wouldn't be helping her out this time.   
  
As she sat in Snape's room with the others who would be serving detention with her, she saw someone come in who put a smile on her face. It was Draco's little 'mini-me.'  
  
Tom came in and sat right next to Ginny. "Hi, Ginny."  
  
"Hi, Tom," Ginny smiled for the first time in two days.   
  
"You don't look too good. Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine. Just been having some hard time sleeping at night. How's Draco doing?"  
  
Tom just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."  
  
"What do you mean, you 'dunno'?"  
  
"I mean he hasn't spoken to me in two days. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's changed."  
  
Ginny was shocked; she couldn't believe that Draco would be so ruthless or so cruel to Tom. Before she could say another word, Snape walked into the room and ordered his students to go polish the trophy room. All but Ginny; he told her to go clean the bathrooms. Ginny sighed, and with no complaints, took the muggle cleaning items and headed off to the bathrooms.   
  
  
When Ginny got back to her room it was way past curfew time. She was so tired that she hoped that she would just have a dreamless sleep. But, alas, her hopes didn't come true. She had nightmares of Draco leaving her just when she needed him the most. She dreamt that they went back to the time before they became "friends".  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Draco was walking to his class when a girl grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards her. Draco immediately thought it was Ginny, but it wasn't; it was Cindi.  
  
"You know, Cindi, when most girls pull me aside like this, it's usually to have a snog session." He hated saying that, but he had to get rid of his feelings for a certain redhead.  
  
"That's exactly why I did this," Cindi said as she pulled his head down and kissed him hard, not passionate like Ginny did.   
  
Draco heard someone gasp and run by them. He pulled away and said, "Remember where we left off." He kissed her again, and with that, he walked into the classroom.  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Ginny was on her way to Transfiguration Class when she heard someone say, " You know, Cindi, when most girls pull me aside like this, its usually to have a snog session." Ginny frowned at the memory when Draco said that to her and wondered if it was something all guys said. But as she walked by the two who were making out so publicly, she gasped, as she saw that it was Draco and some girl. She so wanted to pull them apart and bitch-slap the girl, but she remembered that Draco wasn't hers anymore. Then a voice told her, "Draco was never yours to begin with."   
  
Ginny walked into class as she held back her tears.   
  
She walked to her desk, took out her things, and just sat there. She was soon greeted by Draco.  
  
"Good Morning, Weasley," Draco said with a forced smile.   
  
"Only for you it is," Ginny said with a hint of disgust in her voice. She noticed that his hair was greased back like it was earlier that summer. "By the way, you have lipstick smeared all over you."  
  
Draco took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth clean. It was one thing he missed about Ginny. Ginny was one of the very few girls in the school who didn't put make-up on.   
  
Before Draco could say another word to her, Professor McGonagall entered the room.   
  
"Good morning, class," she said with a cheery disposition and went right into her lesson.  
  
Ginny was so tired; she kept on nodding off, but always quickly woke back up.   
  
An hour into class Ginny fell asleep; her head was leaning on her shoulder and she was slightly snoring.   
  
"Miss Weasley, can you answer the question?" McGonagall said, not noticing that her student fell asleep.  
  
Draco nudged Ginny in the side to try to wake her up, but it didn't work.   
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
Draco shook her and Ginny's head sprang up, and she screamed out, "No! Don't leave me!"   
  
"Miss Weasley!!" Professor McGonagall said when she realized that her student fell asleep in her class.   
  
All the other students started to laugh and Draco said with an evil tone, "Your parents dropping you off at Kings Cross for the start of this year?"  
  
  
Some students laughed more; mainly the Slytherins.  
  
Ginny went pale and thought for a moment that Draco's eyes softened up like he was trying to apologize, but as she looked back at him he was chuckling along with everyone else.   
  
"That's enough!" McGonagall said. "Miss Weasley that will be 25 points from Gryffindor! And next time, make sure you do your sleeping in your own bed!"   
  
"Sorry, Professor," Ginny said.   
  
The class was over and everyone ran out of the room, while Draco went over to Cindi and walked hand-in-hand with her to lunch.   
  
Tears started to come from Ginny's eyes as she watched the two, and she ran towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"He's killing her little by little every day," Hermione said.   
  
"Do you think we should talk to him?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No, besides, do you really think that he'd talk to us?"  
  
"True. True. So what do we do?"  
  
"Sadly, nothing," Hermione said as Harry and Ron showed up and took their girlfriends to lunch.   
  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks finally turned into a month. Before Ginny knew it, it was already December. She couldn't be more excited! She was going home for vacation in a few days. All her brothers were going to be there, and all their girlfriends were coming too. Ginny had no clue how they were going to fit them all into the one house.   
  
Through that one month, a lot had happened. First of all, Ginny decided to change seats and get a new partner for Transfiguration class, much to McGonagall's protest. Draco had a new girl every other day. Ginny wondered if he ever took any of those girls to bed with him, or if he sang to them at any point in their relationship, but most of all she wondered if he still treasured the guitar that she gave to him. Ginny also saw that Tom was starting to get ruder and more evil, and he was no longer with the Creevy girl. Ginny wanted to cry! How could Draco do this to him? She decided that it was time to talk to him; it was one thing to shun her, but another to shun Tom.   
  
Through that one month Draco had been observing a lot too. Ginny was getting thinner; she looked sickly and weak. She was pale and had rather big bags under her eyes. Draco thought that it was because of him that she was like that, but quickly dismissed that thought when his head told him that he was doing the right thing by leaving Ginny Weasley alone. He had finally done a good enough act to make himself believe that Ginny was nothing more than just a poor Weasley who would never be good enough for him. However, he was really upset when he walked in Transfiguration class one day to see a Hufflepuff boy sitting in Ginny's seat, and saw Ginny chattering away with the Hufflepuff boy that was sharing her new seat with. Draco was going through girls like never before. Even though he never had sex with any of them, and never really talked to them like he did with Ginny, he still had fun with them nonetheless.   
  
  
It was two days before everyone was going to go away for the Christmas Holiday when Draco met up with two other Slytherins, Marcus and Stephen.   
  
"You know, Draco, rumors' going around that the girls have been breaking up with you and not you with them. Now could you tell us why that would be?" Marcus asked.  
  
"None of your bloody business," Draco said and kept on walking.  
  
"Well, most people think it has to do with the Weasley girl," Stephen called out.  
  
Draco turned around and said disgustedly, "The Weasley girl? Oh please!"   
  
"It's true, Draco. People claim to say that they saw the two of you making out at Honeydukes a few months back," Stephen said.  
  
"With that bitch?! I think not! You couldn't even pay me enough to touch that thing!" Marcus and Stephen didn't look convinced though. "Guys, she is a poor Weasley. I am a rich and powerful Malfoy. Do you really think that I would ever go for someone like her? I wouldn't even touch her with a ten foot pole."  
  
Then a voice from behind him said, "Are you sure a ten foot pole is going to be long enough?"  
  
A part of Draco said, "Please don't let that be Ginny, please don't let be Ginny." When he turned around, he saw Ginny. She had her arms crossed over her chest and tears forming in her eyes. She turned and ran away.   
  
Draco, not caring what the others would say, ran after her.   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ginny was one her way to find Draco to make him get the old Tom back when she heard him conversing with his friends.   
  
When she heard him say, "With that bitch?! I think not!" Ginny could remember a time when he would hurt anyone who would call her such evil names, and here he was saying them. "You couldn't even pay me enough to touch that thing!" Ginny flinched as she heard what he was saying about her. "Guys, she is a poor Weasley. I am a rich and powerful Malfoy. Do you really think that I would ever go for someone like her? I wouldn't even touch her with a ten foot pole."  
  
This was when Ginny decided that it would be a good idea to let Draco know she was there.   
  
She stepped out from around the corner and said, "Are you sure a ten foot pole is going to be long enough?"  
  
She knew that there were tears in her eyes, but she would not allow them to fall until she got in the safety of her room. She turned around and ran away. She knew that Draco would never follow her.  
  
But Draco did follow her, right up to her tower. He saw her run through the portrait and rushed to quickly enter the tower before the fat lady closed.   
  
He followed her up to her room and heard her say, as she turned towards to him, "Hit me with your best shot, Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm... I'm not going to hit you," he said, a little confused.  
  
"It's a figure of speech, Ferret Boy! Come on! Tell me I was nothing to you. Tell it to my face! You can say it pretty good behind my back."  
  
"Virginia, I..."  
  
"No! You don't have the right to call me that anymore!" she said, throwing more things into her trunk.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, what was I supposed to say? I was just trying..."  
  
"Trying to what, Malfoy?! To protect your own reputation? To make sure that no one ever found out that you touched a 'poor Weasley' like me? Without a ten foot pole?!"  
  
"Look I..."  
  
"What the hell are you even doing in here? You don't have to explain yourself anymore to me! We're not in a relationship, not even a friend one, even though you promised we would be in one! Just tell me, God damn it! Was I ever anything to you?"   
  
Draco was silent for a moment. He could tell her right now that he used to love her, that a part of him still did, but stupid as he may be, he said, "We were friends?"   
  
"Friends? Is that all we were?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Friends don't tell friends that they love them when they're drunk, and friends don't make out in restaurants and astronomy towers.  
  
"Uh... number one, yeah they do, and two, so we were friends with benefits." He wished he could take that back the moment it came out of his mouth.   
  
Ginny walked up to him and slapped him so hard across the face that it made his head turn. "Leave, Malfoy, and don't come back! I don't want to ever remember you or what I ever thought I had with you!" She took her bracelet off and threw it at his head; he caught it and looked at it. "And take that with you! I don't want it anymore. I don't want anything to remember you by anymore."  
  
He moved towards her and said, "Ginny, please, I'm..."  
  
"I said GET OUT!!!" Her face was getting red.   
  
"Ginny, I'm sor..." before he could utter another syllable, he saw Ginny raise her wand and say a spell. He was pushed back by something, and the next thing he saw was the door slam in front of him and an imprint of his body in the wall behind him.  
  
He walked down to the common room to exit the tower when he saw Hermione and Lavender come up to him.  
  
"You better go check up on her," he told the two.  
  
"Why, what did you do?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I made a huge mistake, and there's no way to fix it. I had the chance to tell her that I loved her, and I blew it!" He walked to the door.  
  
"Then why the masquerade?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's a lot better off without me in her life!"   
  
"Can't you see that she's not better off?! All you have to do is look at her!" Hermione said. "She hasn't eaten right for weeks, she barely has a night where she's not woken up by nightmares! Can't you see that you make her happy? That you're happy when you're with her!?"   
  
Draco didn't say anything and opened the door. "If you can't see that, maybe you are a cold, heartless bastard who will never find love!" With that, Hermione and Lavender ran up to Ginny's room.   
  
Draco looked down at the bracelet in his hand, the bracelet that never left Virginia's wrist until now. He dropped the bracelet into his pocket and left the tower.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Did You Ever Love Somebody

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 2/24/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "Did you Ever Love Someone" is not mine.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You guys always know how to make my day! :)   
  
Okay, okay, So I promised fluff in this chapter. And sorry there is none *winces*. But there isn't any angst in it either! But don't worry Next chapter there will be so much fluff. A LOT AND LOTS OF IT!!! So, just stick with me! ~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
  
Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Ron, and Harry shared a compartment on the train home. It was a silent ride all the way home.   
  
When they got to Platform 9 and 3/4, Charlie was there to pick all the kids up. Ginny put on her "happy face" and ran to her brother and hugged him. On her way out of the station, she took a quick look and saw that Draco was welcomed back by his mother. Hermione came up behind Ginny and nudged her on.   
  
When they got home, Ginny greeted all her family with the "Happy face", but when she heard, "GIN-GIN!" from her three-year-old niece, Penny, Ginny had a genuine smile on her face. The little girl jumped into her arms and gave her a big squeeze.   
  
  
Later that day Ginny went to her room to unpack. Lavender, Hermione, and Sara went with her. Lavender and Hermione told Sara what happened.   
  
Sara went up to the girl, gave her a hug, and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? I should have known better anyways." Ginny took out another article of clothing and looked surprised at what she saw in her hands. It was Draco's jean shirt. She started to cry again and her three friends went over to comfort her.   
  
Ron and Harry were upset because they knew that Ginny was upset about something, but didn't know what or why. They saw how she was getting thinner and paler and they were really worried about her. Hermione and Lavender confirmed that they were taking care of her and that there was nothing they could do to help. They also told them that Ginny didn't need them knowing what was wrong with her.  
  
  
A few days went by and Ginny barely ate a thing. She still could barely have a good night's rest, and she slept in Draco's shirt every night.   
  
On Christmas Eve Ginny sat on the sill of her window and looked out to the stars. It started to snow, so the clouds covered her star up. She looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes when she saw the clouds part and she saw her star, Andromeda Silver, shining brighter than ever. Ginny looked up at it and remembered that night that Draco stayed for supper.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"See that star?" Ginny said to Draco.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"That's my star."  
  
"Sorry, it's already taken."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean it's mine."  
  
"Are you serious?" Draco just nodded his head. "Oh."  
  
"But I'm willing to share it."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Sharing sounds nice."  
  
~*~Back to the present~*~  
  
Ginny hugged her legs to her chest and started to cry when something came crashing at her window. Ginny screamed and jumped up. What she saw when she looked out her window made her jaw drop.  
  
  
  
On a different path...  
  
Draco's mother came to pick him up from the station. He gave her a soft smile and a hug.  
  
His mother asked him, "Where's Virginia? I was hoping to see her with you."  
  
"She's... uh... she's with her brothers right now."  
  
"Draco Clifford Malfoy! Don't tell me you were mean to her!"  
  
"Mother! Is it really necessary to have this conversation here?"   
  
"Fine! We'll talk at home." She said a simple spell and she apparated. Draco took one look around, saw Ginny leaving. He sighed and said a spell and he too apparated.   
  
Draco avoided his mother for a few days; he really didn't want to talk to her.  
  
  
A few days later Draco sat in front of the fireplace holding his most prized possession: the guitar from Ginny. He played a few notes of the song he was learning for Ginny, but then he crumbled the paper up and threw it into his fireplace. He had to think. "Is it worth it?" he asked himself. "Is it worth it to put the one you love into so much danger?"  
  
"Don't you think that's for her to decide?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Draco slowly turned around and saw the unlikeliest person he would ever imagine in his house.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest, "Hermione and I had a long talk and she and Lavender had a long talk with Ginny."  
  
"Ah," Draco said, stood up, and put his guitar away. "So, you've come to beat me up then."   
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
"Then *what* are you doing here? 'Cause I know you didn't come all the way here to tell me that I should be with Ginny." He looked up at Harry and saw no reaction. Draco sighed and said, "You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Look. Hermione sent me over because she knew that you wouldn't listen to her, so maybe you'd listen to me."  
  
Draco had a smirk on his face. "She's got you wrap up pretty tightly around that finger of hers, doesn't she?"   
  
"Yeah, she does, but I don't mind. It's called being in love. Something that you," he said pointing at Draco to emphasize his point, "could have, but decided to throw it out the window and hurt the one girl who has really, truly loved you. I don't know why she does, but I know she does." Draco lifted his head to say something, but Harry cut him off. "And no, Hermione didn't need to tell me. I know that Ginny was happy when you two were together, and now she's miserable. She won't eat, she won't sleep, and she's turning, slowly, into you."  
  
"Don't you understand, Potter? She's better off without me in her life."  
  
"What part of, 'she won't eat, won't sleep, and is slowly turning into you' did you miss!?" Harry was getting furious.  
  
"Potter, she'll get over me soon enough and she'll move on. I don't deserve her, okay?"   
  
"No, you don't, but it's you that Ginny wants."  
  
"Don't you remember what happened in our second year?" Harry looked down and remembered. Lucius Malfoy tried to kill Ginny that year. "Yeah, that's what I thought! And that was even before I started having feelings for her. What do you think he'll do now when he finds out I'm in love with her?!" Draco shut right up, bit his lip, and cursed softly under his breath.  
  
"Uh-huh! So you do love her!"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Of course I do. What man in his right mind wouldn't?"  
  
"So, why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Because I am trying to protect her!"  
  
"From who? You or your father?"   
  
"My father, Potter!"  
  
"Well, if you aren't willing to sacrifice a few things to be with her, then maybe you really don't love her." Draco turned his head. "You mean to tell me you wouldn't die for her, lie for her, walk the mile for her just to be with her?"  
  
Draco looked a little shocked. "Quoting Bryan Adams, huh? So I take it Hermione told you *everything* huh?"  
  
"Um... no, I just like Bryan Adam songs."  
  
"Really? Me too."   
  
Harry was about to start a friendly conversation, but remembered he was here on Ginny's behalf. "We're getting a little off the topic."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"Just tell her, Malfoy. Let her be the one to choose if she'll risk everything to be with you."  
  
"But what if she doesn't risk it? What then?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"At least you'll know, and you'll never have the feeling of regret that you never told her."   
  
Draco sighed, "Let me think about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry was about to leave the room when Draco said, "This...," he said moving his finger back and forth, "this doesn't mean that we're okay with each other, does it?"  
  
"No. No, it doesn't."  
  
"Okay, good." And with that, Harry left the room.   
  
Draco took out his guitar and worked on something that would help him be forgiven.   
  
He practiced until his fingers went numb and his voice was hoarse, but that wasn't what stopped him from playing.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" It was his father.  
  
"Shit," Draco thought to himself and stood up. "This cannot be good."   
  
Lucius took the guitar from his son's hands and asked, "What are you doing with this?"  
  
"It's called a guitar, father. I was playing it," Draco said without a hint of fright in his voice.   
  
Lucius was shaking with anger, "You know, this just tops it off."   
  
Draco crossed his arms and said, "What did I do now?"  
  
Lucius hit Draco across the face with the back of his hand so hard that he almost fell over. "You've been seen making out with that Weasley girl in public!" He smacked him again. "You danced with her at that dance!" He smacked him again. "And I've heard you've been friendly with that Mud-blood girl!" He smacked Draco one last time.   
  
Draco could feel blood trickling down his cheek. The rings on his father's hands cut open his skin. He was shocked. In all his life, his father never hit him; spanked him when he was younger, yes, but ever hit him, no.   
  
"And now I catch you playing a muggle instrument!? You have disgraced the Malfoy name!" Still Draco said nothing. "Have you nothing to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing that you'll like to hear."  
  
That was it; Lucius took his son's guitar and, using it like a bat, hit it against the wooden post on the bed. The guitar broke into a few pieces and one of them hit Draco pretty hard on the back of his head. Draco slumped to the floor and passed out.   
  
Lucius didn't even take a second glance back as he left the room.  
  
  
A while later...  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to be on his bed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Hello, sir." It was Billy.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he said sitting up, but then thought better of it when his head really started to hurt. "Ow."  
  
"Master has to lie still."  
  
Draco felt the back of his head and felt a rather large bump. "Why is there a bump on my head?"  
  
"Billy is sorry, sir, but the Master of the manor has said that you shall have no healing spells cast over you. He says that if you like Muggles so much, you can try being like one."  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"He says that you have to leave the Manor, sir, and not come back. Your things are all ready to go, sir."   
  
Well, he definitely knew what he was going to do now. He removed his sock from his foot and handed it to Billy. "Here."   
  
Billy took the offered sock and said, "But... but... sir. Do you know what this means?"  
  
"It means that you are now free."  
  
Billy smiled really big. "Yes, sir, it does!" The house elf grew sad. "But what am I to do now?"   
  
Draco smiled, "Go to Hogwarts. There is a man there named Albus Dumbledore. Tell him that I sent you. He will take good care of you."  
  
"Thank you, sir!!!"   
  
"Oh, Billy, will you do me one favor though?"  
  
"Anything, sir! Anything!"  
  
"Take my things with you when you go. I shall be returning there soon, but I must go do some things first."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Billy said and he fled the room.   
  
Draco slowly got up and took a few things from his belongings and stuffed them into a bag. He grabbed his broom, his wand, and left the room. He had to play a small guilt trip on his father, that is, if his father would ever feel guilty.  
  
He crept into the study and took out his photo album, the one that he and Ginny looked through when she was there earlier that year. He magically made copies of a few of the pictures and quickly wrote a letter. He put them into a box and, again, magically wrapped the box up. He put the photo album into his bag and snuck into his fathers' private study to place the present on his desk.  
  
As he left the manor, he looked back one last time and promised to return soon, just to make sure that his mother was still doing well.   
  
He hopped on his broomstick, put his things on his shoulders, and flew into the cold night.  
  
  
A few moments later, Draco dropped to the ground to his first order of business.  
  
He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. He heard feet pounding inside the house and made one last check to make sure he looked presentable. As he did that, he remembered that his hair was full of gel and looked greasy. He aimed his wand up to his hair and "poofed" it to his fluffy, non-evil-looking hair. As soon as he finished that, the door flew open.   
  
"Can I help you?" a middle-aged woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry to be bothering you on Christmas Eve and so late at night, but I am looking for Tom."  
  
The lady allowed him to enter. "Wait here, I'll go get him."  
  
Soon a mini Draco entered the room. Draco looked confused. "Tom?"  
  
"Malfoy?" the boy said crossing his arms, confirming that he was Tom, but it didn't look like Tom. He had blond hair that was gelled back instead of his brown hair, and he had an evil look on his face, not the happy one that Draco knew.  
  
"Oh, we have A LOT to talk about."  
  
  
After talking with the boy for about an hour, he learned that boy changed in order for Draco to like him better. Draco hugged the small boy when he heard that and offered him his apologies. By the time that Draco left the boy's home, Tom was back to his original self and promised to owl Helena the following day and apologize to her.   
  
"I'll see you in a few weeks," Draco said, ruffling the boy's hair.   
  
"So, are you going to go tell her?" Tom asked.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said as he got on top of his broomstick and flew off.   
  
  
Draco went to his second stop. He walked up to the house and took a deep breath. He picked up some snow and threw it at a window, hoping that the window wouldn't break.  
  
  
  
Later that night at the Manor...  
  
Lucius walked into his office and noticed the present on his desk. He sat down and opened the box. When he removed the top and saw what was inside, he gasped. They were baby pictures of his son. One was a moving one where he was giving Draco a bath and the boy was splashing him, and the both of them were laughing. There was a picture where Draco was sitting on his fathers' shoulders as his father was kissing Narcissa. There were a few more of him and his son. But as he went through the pile, he realized that he was not the happy father and husband anymore, until all he saw were pictures of his son and his wife. On the bottom of the box there was a note. He took it out and read it.  
  
"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"   
  
That was all that was written. Lucius knew it was from Draco. He smiled evilly. "Nice try son." He said to no one. "But it's going to take a lot more than this to feel guilty." He crumbled the letter and threw it into the fire, but placed the pictures onto his mantel.   
  
A voice came from behind, "Good choice Lucius."   
  
"Thank you my Lord."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
For those who didn't see it at the top.  
Okay, okay, So I promised fluff in this chapter. And sorry there is none *winces*. But there isn't any angst in it either! But don't worry Next chapter there will be so much fluff. A LOT AND LOTS OF IT!!! So, just stick with me! 


	13. Please Forgive Me

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 3/3/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "Please Forgive Me" is not mine.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
  
THANK YOU GUYS!!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! You guys are all the greatest!!!! Thank you!! And for that you get THREE FULL CHAPTERS OF FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF!!!!   
  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
Ginny hugged her legs to her chest and started to cry when something came crashing at her window. Ginny screamed and jumped up. What she saw when she looked out her window made her jaw drop.  
  
Ginny threw her window opened and said, "What do you want, ferret breath?!"  
  
Draco didn't say a word. He smiled and placed his guitar strap over his head and started to play.  
  
Ginny was about to close the window when Hermione came up from behind her and said, "Ginny, give him one more chance."  
  
Ginny sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, and sat on her sill listening to raco sing.  
  
Still feels like Our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss It's getting better baby  
No one can better this Still holding on  
You're still the one First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get Only feels much stronger  
I wanna love you longer You still turn the fire on  
  
So if you're feeling lonely, don't You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
  
Still feels like our best times are together   
Feels like the first touch Still getting closer baby  
Can't get close enough Still holding on  
Still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything I remember all your moods  
I remember you, yeah! I remember the nights you know I still do  
  
So if you're feeling lonely, don't You're the only love I ever want  
I only wanna make it good So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me I know not what I do Please forgive me  
I can't stop loving you Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through Please forgive me  
If I need you like I do Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
  
One thing I'm sure of Is the way we make love  
One thing I depend on Is for us to stay strong  
In every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying   
  
Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me If I need you like I do  
Please believe it every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Ginny sat there and could barely contain her smile when Draco screamed, "I just came to say how sorry I really am."  
  
There was a small pause and Ginny asked sincerely, "Was that it?"  
  
Draco had a huge lump in his throat and said, "Uh..." He cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I came to tell you that I love you!" He paused for a quick second and said, "I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with you, Virginia Weasley"  
  
Ginny moved away from the window, ran to her dresser, and grabbed a pair of shorts. Before she ran out of her room, she said, "Close my window, but don't tell him I'm coming down." She ran out of her room and down the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione closed the window with no expression on her face.  
  
He kicked at the snow, jammed his hands into his pockets, and turned to leave. He was about to get on his broom when something cold and hard came into contact with the bump on his head.  
  
"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head. But when he turned around, he saw Ginny standing in the doorway of her house, wearing a pair of shorts and his jean shirt.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" she asked Draco.  
  
She was there, not more than 20 feet away. He slowly walked towards her as though not wanting her to be scared off. "Yes, I did," he replied. "I mean it with all my heart and soul. And if you need me to prove it, I'd march right up to all of your brothers, wake them up, and tell them that I love you."  
  
Ginny smiled and ran out to him.  
  
Draco couldn't move. Here she was running through the snow barefoot and all he could do was watch this beautiful angel run towards him.  
  
She jumped in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. The two fell down into the snow. Draco's head knocked onto the ground and his head was hurting like crazy, but he couldn't care less about it. Here was the love of his life in his arms kissing him with everything she had.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and they pulled apart. He kept on whispering, "I love you, Virginia."  
  
Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Draco. Love you oh so much."  
  
Draco looked up into her face and smiled. He had never heard anything better said to him.  
  
He pulled her head down for another kiss when Ginny placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "I must know something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If you love me so much," tears started to form in her eyes, "then why did you say what you did at school?"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "I thought that you'd be better off without me. I knew I didn't deserve you, and I still know that I don't deserve you..."  
  
Ginny shook her head and said, "Don't say that."  
  
Draco placed a finger against her lips and continued, "I thought that if I pushed you far enough away, you'd stop having feelings for me and would move on. I really thought that I would be able to protect you from my father if we weren't in a relationship, but then I remembered what happened before, and at that time I didn't have any feelings for you."   
  
Ginny put her head down. Draco lifted her chin with his fingers so that she would look at him. "I can't promise you that my father won't cause your family any more trouble, and I can't promise you that my father won't cause *us* any trouble, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Even if it means being disowned by the only family I've ever had, or having everything I have taken away; even if it means giving my life for you. I'd do that all in a heart beat just because I love you, Virginia Weasley."  
  
Ginny started crying and his words. Draco wiped her tears away from her eyes with his thumbs and said, "Shhh... it's okay." He pulled her down closer to him and said, "Everything will work out great, angel." And he kissed her. The two held each other close, but it didn't seem close enough.  
  
Draco and Ginny would have stayed on the ground making out until morning if they weren't interrupted with someone clearing their voice. Draco and Ginny pulled away and Draco went stiff.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Draco said, still lying on the ground, looking up.  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
There! MAJOR FLUFF!! And even a "Cheesy song" LOL!!! :) Well, this was   
supposed to be longer, but I've decided to break it in half. Don't know why,   
just felt like it I guess! :o) Well, next chapter more fluff, then the chapter after that more happiness, then comes the Epilogue! That's right folks only THREE chapters left. 


	14. Merry Christmas Happy Holidays

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 3/19/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "Merry Christmas Happy Holidays" is not mine.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
  
THANK YOU GUYS!!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! You guys are all the greatest!!!! Thank you!!   
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
"Hello Mr. Weasley," Draco said, still lying on the ground, looking up.  
  
Ginny was petrified that her father caught them out there and she stood up.  
  
"Hello, my dear boy." Surprisingly Mr. Weasley did not sound upset. "Need a hand up?" He held out his hand.  
  
"Uh..." Draco was completely confused and grabbed the hand of the older man.   
  
As soon as Draco was standing up, both he and Ginny said at the same time, "I can explain!"  
  
Mr. Weasley put an arm around his daughter's neck and one around Draco's neck and said, "I'm sure you can, but let's do it inside." All three of them walked towards the house. Mr. Weasley turned to Ginny and said, "Your mother is inside making us some tea, and I'm sure she would love to hear everything too."  
  
Draco gulped; he didn't expect that he'd have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so soon.   
  
When they entered the house, Draco saw Mrs. Weasley in her night gown and bath robe in the kitchen making tea.  
  
"He's here, Molly!" Arthur called out to his wife.  
  
"Oh good. Hello, Draco," Molly called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Dumbledore told us you were coming!" Molly said coming out of the kitchen and into the family room.  
  
"Dumbledore? What does he have to do with this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dumbledore contacted us and told us that Draco was on his way over. Saying something about someone named Billy..." Arthur said trying to remember everything.  
  
"My former house-elf." Draco said.  
  
Arthur nodded and continued, "Well, Billy told Dumbledore what happened and that you got thrown out of your house." Draco looked down at his feet as though he was for some reason ashamed that they knew that. "Dumbledore told us to keep an eye out for you and sent us your stuff."  
  
"My stuff?" Draco asked, and sure enough his trunk was there. "What's it doing here?"  
  
"You'll be staying with us for the rest of the vacation," Molly told him. "I can't believe that your father would throw you out of your own house on Christmas Eve!!" She then noticed his face covered in cuts and bruises, "Oh my! Look at you! What happened?!"  
  
Ginny took a look at his face and noticed the same thing that her mother saw for the first time and gasped.  
  
"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, really."  
  
"This is not fine! Let me take a better look at that." She grabbed Draco's head and pulled it closer to her. She noticed him wincing and released him right away, "Does your head hurt too?" Draco nodded. "Take a seat on the couch! Ginny come with me!"  
  
Draco sat and watched Mrs. Weasley and his girlfriend walk into the kitchen. "Girlfriend," he said in his head; he just had to smile at that thought. Virginia was *his* girlfriend. He wiped the smile off his face when Mr. Weasley sat down next to him. "Sir," Draco said with a nod.  
  
"Oh relax, Draco. It's not like I plan to come after you with a shotgun," Mr. Weasley laughed and Draco forced out a laugh; he didn't know what a shot gun was. But then Mr. Weasley got serious, "Not yet at least."  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Sir..."  
  
"Stop calling me Sir, you make me sound like an old man!"  
  
"Sorry. Mr. Weasley," Draco started again, "I don't want to intervene with you and your family's Christmas activities. You already have a lot of people here. If I stay, I'll feel like I'm intruding."  
  
"We already have 14 people staying at the house. One more isn't going to be any trouble."  
  
"That's not the point, Mr. Weasley. This is a family gathering; I really shouldn't be here."  
  
Mr. Weasley thought for a moment and said, "By the looks of it, you have my daughters heart and she has yours." Draco nodded. "So I take it you two are an item?" Draco nodded his head again. "Well, there you go!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and slapped the boy on his back. "You may not be related to us yet," Draco's eyes widened when he heard the 'yet' coming from Mr. Weasley, "but like it or not, boy, you're already a part of this family. I will be very insulted if you don't stay."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. That means a lot to me. But I must say all your sons, plus Harry, really don't like me."  
"Well, they are just going to have to live with it," and the two men smiled at each other.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen...  
  
"Mum, say something," Ginny practically pleaded.  
  
"What do you want me to say? I'm tickled pink that you and Draco are finally together."  
  
"Really? Wouldn't you rather me be with someone who wasn't a Malfoy? Aren't you going to say something like, 'He's a Malfoy, it can only be assumed that he'll grow up to be like his father' or something like that?"  
  
Molly sighed and thought back to the time when she was younger. "Ginny, you are my only daughter, and I want you to be happy. I know that he makes you happy and you make him happy." Ginny smiled. "And honey, I know that you are wise enough to make that decision if the event ever arises," Molly said remembering her past experiences. "Trust me, you may have your father's smarts, but you have my common sense!"  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you, mum!"  
  
"I love you too dear. Now grab the ice from the refrigerator and come into the living room!" And Ginny did just that.  
Mrs. Weasley came into the room and slapped a piece of meat on Draco's eyes. He winced at the pain at first but was then relieved by the coldness that it brought.  
  
"Uh... I am a little confused."  
  
"The meat helps the swelling go down," Ginny said while coming into the room.  
  
"Now leave it there for a little and then we'll clean out those cuts on your face," Molly told him. "Ginny, put that ice pack on the bump on his head."   
  
Draco showed her where the bump was, and Ginny held the ice pack there. "This will help the swelling go down, too."  
  
"Why don't you just use a healing spell?"  
  
"We are simple people, my boy, we don't use magic unless we have to," Arthur told him.  
  
Hearing Mr. Weasley say that made Draco look at the Weasley's in new light. "And being simple makes you happy?" Draco asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes it does, dear," Molly told him.  
  
"Maybe that's what my parents had long ago."  
  
"I'm sure they did," Mrs. Weasley said sadly.  
  
Mr. Weasley fell asleep on the couch and Ginny giggled, "Mum, why don't you take Dad and go back to sleep? Penny's going to be up in a few hours and you're going to need the rest. I can take care of Draco."  
  
"Okay, dearie," Mrs. Weasley woke up her husband and the two of them went upstairs to bed.  
  
"Can I take this meat off my eye now?"  
  
Ginny laughed and took it off of him. "Go grab your pajamas and you can change in the bathroom down here."  
  
He nodded, grabbed his things, and ran into the bathroom. Ginny went to the cupboard and grabbed the peroxide and some band-aids to fix his cuts up with.  
  
When he came out of the bathroom he was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.  
  
Ginny kneeled on the couch and said, "Come here, you."  
  
Draco walked over to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
When they parted, Ginny told him that she had to finish cleaning his cuts. He jumped over the couch and landed on the cushions. Ginny straddled his lap.  
  
Draco placed his hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "This could be fun."  
  
! Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, and I have seven brothers upstairs, that's including Harry."  
  
"I don't care," he said and kissed her neck.  
  
"Draco," she moaned, "I have to finish cleaning your cuts."  
  
Draco leaned back with a pout on his face, "Fine."  
  
Ginny pulled out the peroxide and said, "This may sting a little."  
  
"Sting?" he asked as she dabbed some on his cut. He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out.  
  
"Oh stop it, you big baby." She leaned down and blew on it to cool the sting down. "Better?" Draco nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. "Not really, but I should, huh?" Ginny nodded her head. "Well, first of all, Potter came to talk to me."  
  
Ginny practically dropped the peroxide on the floor; her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise. "Harry? Harry Potter went to your house to talk to you?"  
  
Draco nodded. He told her what they talked about and what his father said when he found out that Draco was playing the guitar. "I'm just glad that it was my old one and not the one you got me," he smiled up at her and continued to tell her what happened. Ginny quickly finished cleaning him up while listening to him talk.  
  
When he was done, Ginny flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Your father and I had a talk," he said placing his head on top of hers.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He's happy that we're together and considers me to be part of the family."  
  
Ginny yawned and said, "I'm so happy!"  
  
"You want to go back to bed?"  
  
"No, I want to stay here with you."  
  
"Well, we can do both," he pulled Ginny up and situated himself on the couch. He then held his arms open, and Ginny slid right into them.  
  
"There's a blanket behind you," Ginny said.  
  
Draco reached up behind him and covered them both in the blanket and held Ginny close. Ginny yawned and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Draco said and kissed her forehead. "Uh... what's a shot gun?"   
  
Ginny laughed, "If it's ever needed, you'll know."   
  
Draco kissed her again, and Ginny fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"GIN GIN!!" Penny screamed as she ran down the stairs to find her favorite aunt.  
  
Draco and Ginny sprang up from their sleep and sat up.  
  
Ginny saw Penny running towards them and opened her arms, "Penny!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Little Penny said and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Penny!"  
  
Penny, still standing on Ginny's lap pulled away, looked at Draco and asked, "Who you?"  
  
"Penny, this is Draco. Draco, this is my niece, Penny."  
  
"Hi, Penny," Draco said in a sweet and tender voice.  
  
Penny waved shyly at him and asked, "You Gin-Gin's friend?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco smiled; at least he got one Weasley's approval.  
  
Penny turned towards Ginny and said, "Open presents now?"  
  
Ginny laughed and said, "No, you have to wait for everyone else to get up."  
  
Penny jumped off Ginny's lap and ran up the stairs screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!! It's Christmas!!"  
  
Ginny turned towards Draco and said, "I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly and ran up the stairs after her niece.  
A few moments later...  
  
Charlie came down the stairs with Penny on his back and Sara behind him when he noticed someone on the couch. He took Penny off his back and grabbed the broom next to the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Draco turned around and stood up. "You have one minute to explain yourself, boy, or I start swinging!"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Ginny's boyfriend."  
  
"Ginny's boyfriend, huh," Charlie put down the broom.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Sara said from behind Charlie.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Sara, Ginny's sister-in-law."  
  
"Oh yes. Ginny can't stop talking about you. I'm finally glad to have met you." Draco turned to Charlie and said, "You must be Charlie, the one who works with the dragons."  
  
"Why yes, I am."  
  
"Good to meet you," Draco said and put out his hand.  
  
Charlie took it and said, "It's good to meet you too." He released the younger boy's hand and said, "You seem okay, but I swear if you hurt Ginny, I hurt you."  
  
Draco swallowed hard and said, "Gotcha."  
  
Bill came down the stairs next.  
  
"Hey, Bill, come meet Ginny's boyfriend."  
  
"Ginny's boyfriend? Well, it's about time. I didn't think she'd ever get one," he walked up to Draco and stuck out his hand, "Bill Weasley."  
  
Draco took his hand, shook it, and said, "Ah yes, the oldest Weasley brother. Nice to met you. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You seem like a fine good chap, but if you--"  
  
"I got the threat from Charlie already."  
  
"Just remember when he gets done with you, I get what's left."  
Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry were walking down the stairs when Percy stopped and the others walked into him.  
  
"Percy! Why'd you stop?" George asked.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What about him?" Fred asked.  
  
"He's right there!" Percy said and pointed.  
  
All the rest of the Weasley heads turned to look and then ran down the rest of the stairs and surrounded him.  
  
Bill, Charlie, Sara, and Penny all sat back and watched.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, getting all red.  
  
"I was invited to stay, Weasley."  
  
"By whom?" Fred asked.  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"It's a trick! He's put everyone under a spell!!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't act so stupid!" Harry said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Draco heard from the stairs. It was Lavender. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Lavender, Malfoy is here."  
  
Hermione came down and walked over to Harry. She was pretty happy that he wasn't part of this whole fiasco.  
  
"Ron! Leave him alone!"  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"I already told you, Weasley!"  
  
Lavender came around and pulled on Ron's arm, "Ron! Stop it and sit down."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"He's Ginny's boyfriend now; you will have to learn to like him."  
  
"BOYFRIEND! There is no way that this ferret is going out with my little sister."  
  
"Didn't you get the memo, Weasley, she's not little anymore!"  
  
"Why you little son of a..." Ron was ready to throw a punch.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed, "Leave my boyfriend alone!" She made her way to her boyfriend and put her arms around him. "Sorry about this," she said quietly to him.  
  
"It's okay. I guess this is what brothers do."  
  
"Percy! George! Fred! Ron! Get away from that boy! He's had enough trouble already," Mrs. Weasley said running down the stairs and pulling the boys away. "You have no right to be acting like this."  
  
"Uh... Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"I... well, actually they do. I never gave them a reason to like me in the first place when they were all at school, and I didn't expect them to like me when I came here." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but Draco kept on talking. "I would like to... to a... a... apologize," he choked out, "for everything and maybe get a second chance?" No one said a thing. "Come on guys, everyone deserves a second chance, why not me?" Still no one said a word. "Any of you willing to give me just one more chance?"  
  
Lavender elbowed Ron in the ribs, but he still said nothing.  
  
"I will." everyone turned around and saw Harry speaking. "I was the first one to say that you couldn't change if your life depended on it, so I guess I'll have to be proven wrong," Harry said with a smile. "Welcome to the good side, Draco," Harry said, putting out his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
Ron sighed and said, "Fine. Fine. I guess even you get a second chance, Malfoy." He put out his hand. "I still don't like you, though."  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Presents now?" Little Penny asked.  
  
Everyone laughed and sat down.   
  
"Us first," Charlie said. He stood up and smiled down at his wife. "Well, first of all, we're expecting another bundle of joy."   
  
Mrs. Weasley let out a loud squeal and hugged them. Everyone got up and gave their congratulations to the couple.   
  
When everyone quieted down, Charlie said, "And secondly, I have a new job." Everyone gasped. They all thought that Charlie was going to be working with dragons all his life. "Well, now that I am getting older and have a growing family, I want to be close to my family." Mrs. Weasley had a knowing looking on her face, "We're coming back and I have a job in the animal department at The Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley let out another squeal of joy and hugged her son again.   
  
Penny was getting a little impatient now. "Presents *now* please?!"  
  
They let Penny open her gifts from "Santa," and she 'oooed' and 'ahhed' at everything.   
  
A little while later, Mrs. Weasley took a present from under the tree and handed it to Draco.   
  
"For me?" Draco asked.  
  
"For you," Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
Draco took the gift in his hands and looked around at everyone. He looked down at his present, smiled, and ripped it open like he was a five-year-old. It was a one-of-a-kind Weasley sweater. It was green with a silver "D" on it and a snake going through the letter. He looked shocked at the sweater, and at that moment, he knew that they really accepted him, even though he was a Slytherin.   
  
He slipped the sweater over his head and was amazed that it fit perfectly. He stood up and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and said, "Thank you."   
  
"I'm glad you like it, dear." Mrs. Weasley let go of the boy and took her seat next to her husband.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said, "Now this is too weird."  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone." Ron looked confused. "I'll explain it to you later."  
  
Draco went to his trunk and took out some presents. "Uh... I regret that I don't have presents for everyone. I didn't know that I was going to be here for Christmas."   
"That's all right, Draco," Sara said. "There will be other Christmases." she smiled. Draco looked at the woman and smiled back.  
  
He handed a gift out to Hermione. She opened it and revealed a rather large spell book that she had never seen nor heard about before. "This is great! Thank you!"   
  
"Open it up," Draco said with a smile.  
  
Hermione did so and realized that the reason why she never heard of the book was because it wasn't real. The whole inside was hollow and contained a few small novels. Her eyes went wide; they were Romance Novels. She slammed the book closed and just smiled at him, "Thought that maybe you should read something new." Draco said with a smile and handed Lavender her present.  
  
  
She opened it and revealed a photo album. On the first couple of pages were pictures of her, Ginny, and Hermione, and then there was a very large picture of herself and Ron in their Halloween Costumes. She squealed, jumped up, and hugged Draco. "Thank you!" She was really obsessed with pictures and already had three photo albums.  
  
"You're welcome, and last, but not least, for you, Mrs. Weasley," and he handed her a present.   
  
"Thank you, dear." She took the gift from the boy and opened it. She let out a small gasp and put her hand to her chest. It was a glass daisy in a glass vase. "This is so wonderful. Thank you!"   
  
Before Draco could say a word, he felt someone tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Penny.   
  
"Do I get a gift?" she said with sad eyes.  
  
"Penny!" Sara said, upset that her daughter said that.  
  
Draco waved his hand and said, "No. It's okay." He looked down to the little girl and said, "Of course I have something for you." He picked the little girl up, brought her back to the couch, and sat her on Ginny's lap.  
  
Draco turned towards the little girl and said, "So, Ginny tells me that you like dragons."  
  
Penny smiled and said, "Love 'em!"   
  
"Well, then my present is suitable for you." He snapped his fingers and a ball of fire formed in his hand.   
  
Penny's eyes widened, "Wooww!"   
  
Draco clamped his hand on top of the fireball and smothered the flame. When he removed his hand, there was a miniature dragon in his hands. Draco touched the Dragon's back and flames came out of its mouth. Penny jumped back.  
  
"Great, just what we need now is a fire breathing dragon in the house," Charlie whispered.   
  
"Shhh!" Sara said and elbowed him in the side.  
  
Draco looked up at the two and said, "Actually it's not real fire. Watch." He touched the dragon's back again and touched the fire. Nothing happened. "It's like a pet, but better. You don't need to feed it or walk it, it gets as big as a puppy, and it'll follow Penny around until she tells it to stay."   
  
Penny smiled, grabbed the dragon, and said, "Thank you, Draco!" She kissed him on the cheek and jumped off of Ginny's lap to show her parents her present.  
  
"And for my love," Draco said and pulled out a present.  
  
Ginny was smiling and took the present. She opened it up and gasped. Inside was not only the bracelet that she got for her birthday, but there was also a necklace with a silver, heart-shaped pendant with a solitaire green jewel in it.   
  
Draco took the necklace from the box and said, "I thought that because you already had my heart that with this I can prove it to the rest of the world."   
  
Ginny smiled and kissed Draco. When they parted, Draco took the bracelet out of the box and slipped it onto her wrist.   
"Okay, my turn now!"  
  
Draco looked a little shocked. He really didn't expect a gift from Ginny  
considering that he was being such a bastard for the past month. Mrs.  
Weasley handed Ginny a box and then she handed it to Draco.  
  
He picked it up and shook it. Ginny laughed and said, "Just open it!"  
  
Draco tore through the gift paper and lifted the top. When he saw what was  
inside, he was totally and utterly surprised. It was a complete set of Bryan Adams guitar sheet music. He was totally speechless. "How... what... when... How did you get this?"  
  
"Hermione and Lavender made me go shopping the other day with them and I found that. I knew that I just had to pick it up for you."  
  
"The other day?"  
  
Ginny nodded. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his  
head on top of hers and kissed her. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Ron stared at Harry and said, "He plays the guitar?"   
Harry shrugged and started to sing the song from "The Twilight Zone". "Do do do do do do do..." Before he could do anymore "Do-do's," Hermione smacked him.  
  
Ginny snuggled closer to him and everyone finished opening their gifts.   
  
  
  
Later in the week...  
  
Draco was sitting on the couch when Penny came down the stairs and jumped on the couch next to Draco. She was in full snow gear.   
  
"Wanna come outside and build a snowman?"  
  
Draco smiled at the little girl. "I really never made a snowman before."   
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, come on!" Penny said, pulling Draco's arm. "I'll teach you."  
  
Draco smiled and said, "Okay."  
  
He went to go put his coat, boats, and gloves on. "Come on, Draco!"  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Sara asked from the kitchen.  
  
"We're going outside to build a snowman."   
  
Sara smiled and said, "Okay, have fun."  
  
  
About 20 minutes later...  
  
Sara showed Draco how to make a snowman and Draco was about to put the head on top of their snowman when a snowball hit him in the head, making him drop the head and break it. Draco looked in the direction from where the snowball came and saw Ginny running after him head on. She plowed him over, making him fall into the snow.   
  
Ginny laughed, jumped off of him, and ran off.  
  
"Get her, Draco! Get her!" Penny screamed.   
  
Draco sat up and said, "Don't worry, kid, I will." He got up and ran after her.  
  
Penny ran into the house screaming, "Come see! Come see!"  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender grabbed their things and ran out of the house.   
  
"Give up, Weasley!"  
  
"Not on your life, Malfoy!"   
  
The four saw Draco and Ginny running around in the snow like little kids.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry and pushed him in the snow. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Come on, Potter, we never have kid fun anymore like we used to have." Harry smiled and threw a snowball at Hermione. Hermione laughed and ran as Harry started to chase her.  
  
Ron looked at Lavender, and she said, "Oh, don't you even think about it, Ronald!"   
  
Ron smiled evilly and smothered a snowball on top of Lavender's head.  
  
"Oh, you're in big trouble, Ron!!" And Ron was the one being hunted this time.  
  
  
A week later, on the Hogwarts Express...  
  
"So are you ready?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Ready to show all the others about us?"  
  
"I'm ready if you're ready."  
  
The train stopped for they had arrived at the station.  
  
Ginny held her hand out and said, "I'm ready."  
  
Draco kissed her and the two left the train hand-in-hand.  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Well, guys only two chapters left! That's it!!! Enjoy!! 


	15. My Love My Valentine

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 4/03/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "My Love, My Valentine" is not mine.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! (Okay maybe not, but it's fun to think so isn't it?) Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
  
You guys are so great!! You know exactly how to brighten up my day.   
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
Not too many people noticed the Ginny and Draco were holding hands or sharing a carriage to the castle, but those who did didn't say a word. If it was because they didn't care or because Draco kept on giving them death glares when they were about to say something, no one really knew.   
  
When they reached the castle, everyone reported to their common rooms for a head count and then went to the Grand Hall for dinner.  
  
  
About a half an hour later...  
  
Ginny descended the stairs and saw Draco waiting for her at the bottom. Draco smiled up at her and held out his hand. She took it and said, "Draco, will you sit with me?"  
  
"I will if you want me to."  
  
Ginny smiled and kissed him quickly, "Come on, let's go."  
  
They walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall. As they entered the hall, everyone quieted down and looked up at them. Ginny looked a little nervous. Draco noticed this, and squeezed her hand tighter. This relaxed Ginny and the two walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco took a seat next to Harry and Ginny sat beside Draco.  
  
"Hey guys," Draco said to the guys and then he turned towards the two girls. "Ladies." They all smiled back.   
  
No one dared to make a noise. Everyone turned to look at the professors, and then the professors turned to look at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you are sitting at the wrong table."  
  
"Actually professor," Draco stated, "I am sitting right where I belong." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Do you mind, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the pair and said, "Not at all, my dear boy, not at all. In fact, I am very glad that this has happened and would like to encourage this idea."  
  
Helena Creevy stood up. Her brothers, who sat near her, looked at her and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To sit with *my* friend," she said. She looked a bit nervous but held her head up high and proud and walked over to the Slytherin table. Tom stood up and offered her the seat beside him; she accepted the seat.   
  
Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders. Half of the students stood up to go sit with their friends at the different tables. Even a few students from the Slytherin table got up to sit with friends from a different house.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore smiled happily at one another. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Looks to me, Draco, that you have started a chain reaction."  
  
"Well, at least it's a good one, sir."   
  
"Quite true, my boy, quite true." He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.  
  
  
  
A few days later...  
  
"No, Ginny! I am not going!" Draco said, putting his foot down.  
  
"Yes you are!" Ginny told him.  
  
"There is no way in hell that I am going!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not?" He started to get a little upset that she wasn't accepting that he didn't want to go see Hagrid with her and the others. "Let's think about this. Maybe because he HATES me!!"  
  
"Oh Draco, he does not hate you!"  
  
"Yes he does. Let me remind you, I was the one who told on him about his dragon, my father sent him to Azkaban, I am the reason why his favorite hippogriff was almost killed and is now in hiding, I said all those mean things about him being half a giant--do I need to go on with the rest of the list?"  
  
"Please, Draco?" she said, putting her hands on his chest. "He'll like you now. You've grown up. You're no longer the same person that you were; you're different now."   
  
"He won't bloody care, Ginny," Draco said, moving away from her. "I'm going to enter that house, and he's going to put his cross bow right at my head."   
  
"No, he won't, Draco Clifford Malfoy," Ginny stamped her foot. Draco turned his head to glare at her. No one called him by his full name and got away with it. He walked up to her, staring into her eyes with his icy gray eyes. Ginny backed away from him until she felt the cold stone on her back. "Dra..." she could say no more as her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers.  
  
  
A little while later...  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender could not find Ginny or Draco anywhere, so they started off towards Hagrid's hut without them.   
  
As soon as they were about to enter his house, they saw Ginny running towards them. She was a mess--her robes looked a little rumpled and her hair was all over the place.  
  
"Ginny, where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny smiled evilly at her brother and asked, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Ron grunted and said, "No."  
  
"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not coming. Stupid prat."  
  
Before another word could be said, the door opened up and Hagrid was standing there.  
  
"Hello you guys! Come on in! I have homemade rock cakes and some tea."   
  
The five Gryffindors walked into his house and made themselves comfortable.   
  
Hagrid gave them all a cup of steaming hot tea and a rock cake, "So tell me, what's new?"  
  
Before anyone could say a word, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Hagrid froze and looked around the room. "1...2...3...4...5," he counted the people who were there. Hagrid shrugged and continued talking, "So Harry, how goes the..." but he was cutt off by another knock at the door. Hagrid stared at the door. "Who else would be here?"  
  
Ginny smiled knowingly and ran to the door. She opened it and smiled wide. "Hi."  
  
Draco walked into the hut with a smug look on his face.  
  
When Hagrid saw who was in his hut, he grabbed his cross bow, which was always next to his seat, and aimed it at Draco's head.   
  
"Whoa!" Harry and Ron both screamed and grabbed for the large man's arms. They helped none as they were basically hanging from his arms. Ginny stepped in front of Draco.  
  
"What foul play is going on here?" Hagrid asked, not moving an inch.  
  
"Hagrid, he's my boyfriend," Ginny told him.  
  
"Boyfriend? This ferret boy is your boyfriend?" Draco glared at the man.  
  
Draco pushed Ginny away from him and walked up to Hagrid. "Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, I know that we had a shaky beginning."  
  
"Very shaky, boy," Hagrid sneered at him.  
  
"Fine, very shaky. And I know that a mere 'sorry' isn't going to do much of anything, but I am sorry for the way I behaved when I was younger. But I'm different now." He looked down at Ginny and smiled, "Thanks to Ginny that is. So, Mr. Hagrid, do you think that we can try to do this over again?"  
  
Hagrid put down his crossbow, and the two boys dropped from his arms. "Fine. But hurt anyone here, and I will personally hurt you."   
  
"Grab a number, Hagrid," Ron said from behind them.   
  
Hagrid lightened up and said, "Well, grab a seat," and he went off to grab him a hot cup of tea.  
  
Draco could hear either Ron or Harry making a noise like a whip, but he decided just to ignore it.  
  
  
  
  
February 13th...  
  
It was the day before Valentine's Day and the guys were hanging out with each other as their girlfriends were doing God knows what.  
  
The three were walking down the hall, and they spotted a few Slytherins staring them down.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you two looking at?" Ron yelled at the two Slytherin boys. "Never seen a Slytherin walk with Gryffindors before?" The two boys were about to open their mouths to say something rude when Ron said, "Get your arses out of here before we bloody knock you guys around!" The two boys looked at each other and ran away.  
  
"Ron! That was a little uncalled for wasn't it?"  
  
"Harry, it's just..."  
  
"You're starting to like me," Draco said with a smile.  
  
"You're out of your bloody mind, Malfoy. I'm just learning to live with you."  
  
"Whatever you say, Weasley, whatever you say."   
  
They followed Harry into the Gryffindor common room. Apparently Draco got the A-Okay to sit in the common room with his new friends.  
  
They sat around the fire and Harry said, "So what do you guys have for the girls?"  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I got Ginny this," Draco said and held out a little black velvet box.  
  
"Don't even tell me your proposing already!"  
  
Draco went white as a ghost, which was saying something considering that he was already pale. "No!" He popped the box opened and showed them a small ring. "It's a promise ring."   
  
Harry and Ron took out identical little black velvet boxes and popped them open. "Looks like we thought alike this year."  
  
"You guys are *just* giving your girlfriends promise rings!? And I thought I moved slow." Draco smiled and got up as he heard the three girls come running down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
Draco was in the astronomy tower getting everything ready. He sent Ginny the flowers in the morning with the card telling her to meet him up here tonight. He even sent her the box of expensive chocolates during lunch to ease her sweet tooth for at least a little while.   
  
He smiled and looked back at his perfect romantic scene. There were candles and flowers everywhere, and on the floor there were hundreds of rose petals scattered all over the place.  
  
"Perfect," he said just as he heard the door to the astronomy tower open.   
  
He saw his love open the door and gasp at what she saw. She placed her hand on her chest and said, "Oh Draco! It looks so beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He grabbed her hands and said, "Come here. I have something for you."   
  
He sat them both down on the floor and took the box from his pocket.   
  
Ginny stared at the box with confusion in her eyes. Marriage? Already? She wasn't ready. "Draco, I..."  
  
"Just open it," he told her.  
  
Ginny grabbed the box from his hand and opened it. The ring was not what she suspected it to look like. It was a silver band with two little hearts intertwined with each other, and inside of one of the hearts was a very small diamond.  
  
"It's a promise ring." Ginny stared up at Draco and he continued, "I just want you to have something to remember that I love you and nobody else." He removed the ring from its box and said, "It's just that... well... I'll be graduating soon and I'm not going to be able to see you every single day like I did this year, and with 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' still about, who knows what will happen. I just want you to know that wherever I am or whatever happens to me, I will always and forever love you." He looked up into her eyes and said, "Will you accept this ring?"  
  
Ginny had tears running down her face and said, "Oh Draco, I love you too! Of course I will accept the ring!"   
  
He smiled and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry that this chapter was rushed, but everything will be explained in the next and final chapter. The next chapter should hopefully be up within the next few days. 


	16. True Colors

Title: When you say nothing at all.  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Ginny has to tutor Draco and then some really neat things happen, then some sad things happen, and then some happy things happen.  
Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, and of course G/D.  
Time period: Summer before Draco's 7th year.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Rating: PG-13   
Date: 4/06/03  
  
Okay Disclaimer Author note and Warnings in other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song, "True Colors" is not mine.  
  
A VERY SPECIAL thanks to Becky, my editor/beta-reader. You are the greatest! Maybe, after this story is complete, I may actually learn where to put my commas! (Okay maybe not, but it's fun to think so isn't it?) Thanks mucho girl!!! :o)   
  
You guys are so great!! You know exactly how to brighten up my day.   
  
I was actually going to wait a few more days to put this up, but I decided to put it up earlier!! Enjoy!!  
~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~HP~*~S&G~*~D/G~*~  
The snow soon melted and Quidditch games started up again. Gryffindor won when they played Slytherin, and Draco gave Harry a handshake and congratulated him. Everyone, including Harry, was pretty sure that Draco didn't give the Gryffindors his best game.  
  
Soon afterward the last tournament of Quidditch was going to be played: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.   
  
While in the air before the game started, Harry conversed with Draco, "I want to see you give me your best game out there, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy smirked at Harry and said, "You won't get anything less from me, Potter."  
  
The balls were released and the players went after them.   
  
  
"It's the third hour of our Quidditch tournament and neither one of the seekers have found the Golden Snitch yet." Paige, the announcer, was dictating the game. "Whoa! Wait on a moment, it looks like Harry Potter has just spotted the snitch and he's after it. Slytherin's seeker Draco Malfoy is right on Potter's tail."   
  
The two boys were soon neck and neck, flying every which way to keep up with the snitch. The snitch went into a dive straight to the ground; the boys brought their brooms up just before they smashed into the ground. Draco was pulling ahead a little. He put his hand out to try and grab at the snitch, but right before he could grab it, Harry collided with him. Draco sneered at Harry and went after him.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the stands...  
  
"Hermione, look at them!" Ginny exclaimed. "They're going to kill each other."  
  
"Ginny, you have got to understand, Harry and Draco might be starting to get along with one another, but when they're on the Quidditch pitch they are going to act as though they are mortal enemies again."   
  
Ginny understood what her friend was saying and watched both her boyfriend and her friend, hoping that neither one would get hurt by the other.  
  
  
Back to the game...  
  
Draco came back up beside Harry and knocked him hard. Harry was thrown back and Draco gained on the snitch. He was still too far away and he saw Harry coming from behind him. Since they were only a few feet off the ground, Draco lunged at the snitch, fell quickly to the ground, did a few summersaults, and landed on his stomach.  
  
"DRACO!!" Everyone could hear Ginny scream from her seat.   
  
Harry looked a little worried. He got off from his broom and ran over to Draco. As he stood above what seemed to be Draco's lifeless body, Draco moaned a little and moved about.   
  
Everyone looked over from their seats to watch as Draco removed his arm from under his stomach and pulled out the golden snitch.  
  
No one really booed or hissed at him, but no one besides the Slytherin's and Ginny was really cheering him on either. Harry smiled and helped the Slytherin up.   
  
"Well," Paige announced, "It looks like Slytherins have... TIED with Gryffindor??" The whole audience gasped. "I kid you not, ladies and gentlemen; the score is 300 to 300. I bloody well think that this is the first time that this has ever occurred. I wonder what is going to happen next?"  
  
Both teams were already on the ground in one big crowd, and Ginny was on her way down to the pitch.   
  
Madam Hooch came into the middle of the students and said, "This has happened before. You two teams have a choice. You can one, assume a tie and both of the houses take credit. Or two, play a quick round of Quidditch where the first team to 50 points wins." The professor looked from Harry to Draco. "This is for the team captains to talk over and discuss."   
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other, and then Draco heard a faint, "Draco." He turned his head to see his girlfriend looking at him with worry in her eyes. Harry turned his head and saw that Hermione had also joined Ginny. The two boys looked at each other and said at the same time, "It's a tie." Of course the rest of the teams did not like the idea of this, but Harry and Draco didn't care. Ginny and Hermione ran out to them.  
  
Ginny launched herself at Draco and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am now," he smiled and kissed her.   
  
"I have just received word that Gryffindor and Slytherin have decided to make it a tie!" Paige announced.  
  
Everyone cheered.   
  
As Ginny and Draco parted, Draco and Harry turned towards each other and shook hands.  
  
"Bloody good show out there, Malfoy."  
  
"You too, Potter. Though I regret that this is the last time that we'll be playing against each other."   
  
"Yeah, but what a way to end it, huh? This will go down in history." Harry smiled.  
  
"Uh... guys?" came a small squeaky voice. It was Colin Creevy.   
  
Both boys sighed and said, "What?"  
  
"Could I get one picture of the two of you?"   
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay." Draco slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and said, "Smile pretty for the camera, Potter." The two boys smiled and Colin took the picture.  
  
  
It was true; that was going to be one event that no one was ever going to forget. To make sure of it, they put the trophy in its own showcase with both the houses names carved into it. On the wall were ten plaques, one for each of the players. In the background was a blown up picture of Harry and Draco and a very nice write up of the game.  
  
  
Graduation day came sooner then anyone expected. Ginny's whole family was present. She was seated next to her mother and Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy was just delighted when Draco and Ginny told her that they were in a relationship. Mrs. Malfoy had some pretty "bad" news: she hadn't seen or heard from Lucius since the day after Christmas. Instead of being upset about the whole thing, Draco couldn't be happier.   
  
Ginny sat, watched, and clapped as she watched all her friends walk over the stage that Dumbledore, of course, conjured up.   
  
  
That summer Draco and Ginny made sure to see each other every day. Draco was invited to stay with the Weasleys and he agreed to do so.  
  
The whole summer holiday went by way too fast. Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, and Draco all got jobs in different departments in the Ministry of Magic. Before they knew it, they were saying 'Good-bye' to Ginny at platform 9 and 3/4.   
  
Ginny hugged Draco and refused to let go. "Ginny, you have to let go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ginny, you're going to miss your train."  
  
"But what am I going to do without you and the rest?"  
  
"You'll survive. I'll come and meet you at every one of your Hogsmeade trips."  
  
"You promise?" Ginny looked up at her boyfriend.  
  
"I promise."   
  
"Well, okay." She stood up on her tippy-toes and gently kissed Draco one last time.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," he told her.  
  
"Not as much as I am going to miss you."  
  
Ginny let go and climbed up onto the train.  
  
"Don't forget, Virginia, I love you."   
  
"How could I forget?" she asked him and smiled. "I love you too, Draco." And with that she disappeared into the train.  
  
  
During her first few months at Hogwarts she became better and closer friends with the kids in her grade--and how could she forget Tom? Tom was always there, checking up on her. Ginny was even surprised to see that Professor Snape even lightened up on her. Things were going well.  
  
  
She received an owl every day from Draco, including a letter and a flower. She met with Draco every Hogsmeade weekend and before she knew it, it was winter break already.   
  
When she arrived back at Platform 9 and 3/4, her whole family was waiting for her, including Draco and his mother.   
  
The year seemed to whiz by in a flash, and before she knew it, she was walking across the stage at her own graduation.   
  
  
During that summer, Ginny and Draco decided to get their own apartments. Ginny was somewhat relieved that Draco didn't ask her to move in with him. Even though she was madly in love with Draco, she liked the speed that they were going at. So they bought apartments in the same building; him on the third floor and she on the second.   
  
  
Two years later...  
  
A 21-year-old Draco Malfoy was whistling a happy tune as he reached the door to the Weasleys' house. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure that the little black box was still there. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath. "Okay, Malfoy, you can do this," he smoothed out his hair and waited for the door to open and for his new life to begin.  
  
  
THE END!!!   
Okay, guys like promised I'd explain everything. Well... I'm going to write a SEQUEL!!!! And the reason why I ended things the way I did and so quickly is because one... Penny will have a bigger part, so she had to move closer, two... I had to end it at a certain spot to start my sequel off at the spot that I wanted to. But... I don't know when I will be writing it.   
  
There will be one more chapter, but it's going to be a wall of 'thank-yous' and a summary for the sequel. But there is one person who should have her very own 'Thank you'.   
*Jenn (that's me) snaps her fingers and appears in a beautiful evening gown in a huge auditorium with a lot of famous people, including the HP crew.* And the winner of the "Ginny" goes to *drum roll* BECKY!! *And the crowd goes wild*  
Okay... just had to do that... but putting all silliness aside I would like to give a rather huge thanks to my beta-reader Becky. Therefore, I do award you with a "Ginny" (It's like an Oscar, but female. Hey, it's my fic so I can come up with anything that I want to.) *Hands it over to her* for an outstanding job of beta-reading and for putting up with the same comma mistake over and over and over and... well, I think you get the idea. So thanks girl. I really appreciate everything that you have done. And above all I have learned a few new things in the English language, not only dealing with the grammar, but also the language as well. So thank you thank you thank you, a million times thank you!!!! :o)  
Sorry about the wait... but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload anything for two days... don't know why either. Well, I hope you like!! 


End file.
